


Beauty Blossoms in Hell

by WithPerfectClarity



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Blood and Gore, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Kamihama, Magia Record, Post-Rebellion Story, Rated M for hella violence, Rebellion, Romance, Substance Abuse, Torture, Transphobia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithPerfectClarity/pseuds/WithPerfectClarity
Summary: What happens when a girl's wish for an area where nobody could disturb her fools even the Law of Cycles? In the dismal world of Kamihama, Alina Gray struggles to find a purpose, but finds a new form of art to make her canvas... The problem is, it consumes a magical girl for each piece of art... Also, she struggles to make friends, because Alina maybe has problems.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Alina Gray/Azusa Mifuyu, Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Amane Tsukasa/Amane Tsukuyo, Ami Ria/Kozue Mayu, Izumi Kanagi/Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama, Izumi Kanagi/Yakumo Mitama, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Yakumo Mitama/Alina Gray
Comments: 71
Kudos: 71





	1. Beauty Blossoms in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, and also my first fanfic I'm posting! I intend to continue this work, because the idea of what would happen in Kamihama in the main timeline (not Magia Record timeline) intrigues me, and also, I had a lot of fun writing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Alina hadn’t smoked but twice before her death, but she’d picked up the habit recently. After all, she was a dead woman walking, what was a little lung cancer other than ispirazione? She exhaled before tapping the ash from the end of her cigarette, letting it drift down to the bound girl struggling below her. Looking at Kuro like it was her first time seeing the woman, she smiled. “I, Alina, believe the time is almost now. You will become my greatest piece of art, you should be proud.”

The girl was bound and gagged, her black hair falling over her eyes as she thrashed against her tethers. Writhing, her back arched away from the cold labyrinth floor before Alina’s boot pushed her down again.

Slowly, Alina examined the soul gem she held in one hand, examining the cloudy near black gem. “You see, you are an improvvisazione canvas, and we will see if this “Law of Cycles” Alina has heard so much about can save you here.” She took another long drag off of her cigarette before speaking again, “so then, let’s party!” Alina jammed the stub of her cigarette into the soul gem in her hand.

Alina had never heard someone scream like Kuro did then as her soul gem turned black in her fingers and shattered. It was exhilarating, no, titillating. Kuro’s body exploded in thick black goo that billowed and grew, warping in strange and disconcerting shapes barely contained by her tattered clothing that stretched across it. Space seemed to distort as Kuro’s form grew impossibly large and terrible, and as Alina regarded it, strange words began to flicker about it in a language Alina couldn’t read. Finally, as it reached its full size, the creature roared.

Alina released a low whistle before breathing the words, ‘You are perfezione.”

***

Alina didn’t care what anyone thought, she bit into the hunk of dark chocolate she clutched in her hand as she walked down the street. Her face was sticky with the stuff, and it ran down her hands as the rain washed over her leaving thick inky trails of chocolate. In her other hand, she played with what remained off the girl’s soul gem, an inky black think of broken metal and fractured crystal.

Alina was somewhat let down. The fact the thing that had burst free from Kuro had tried to kill her didn’t surprise Alina, but the fact that it died so easily did. A patetica girl became a lame monster, but in terms of proof of concept, the options were limitless. In that instance where despair had eclipsed the girl’s will to live and the joy she had felt, Alina was genuinely moved. 

Tired of it, Alina discarded the slab of chocolate as she entered the Coordinator’s home, letting it land on the sidewalk to slowly dissolve into the rain. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she entered the large chamber. Alina cast her gaze this way and that looking for Mitama, but not seeing her, she yelled out. “Oh Coordinator, I, Alina, have come to see you out of the kindness of Alina’s heart.”

Mitama’s head poked from around the kitchen door—silver hair cascading down like an apparition—and her eyes lit up as they fixed on the artist. “Alina,” Mitama squealed, “your timing is fantastic, I was just _♪ ma-a-king din-n-n-er! ♪_ ”

Alina shrugged as she entered the kitchen. “Your food is terrible. You will never be a chef, but Alina will partake in your failure, for she is yet to consume her daily nutrients.”

“Terrible?!” Mitama’s eyes brimmed with tears which she blinked away. Maybe she was using unions?

“Sì, your food is awful, you should really spend your time refining your real talents.” Alina boosted herself onto the edge of the kitchen table, letting her feet dangle. Almost contemplatively she inquired, “have you ever modeled?”

“What?!” Mitama seemed genuinely taken aback.

Without looking, Alina lay back on the table. She held the broken soul gem aloft, letting the pale blue light fail to penetrate it as she examined its many facets. “Alina would have drawn you yesterday, but today,” Alina shifted her gaze to Mitama, “I have questions.”

Recovering quickly, Mitama narrowed her eyes to slits with interest, her gaze obviously caught by Alina’s bauble. “I have many answers.” She paused a moment before smiling again, though even Alina could tell that the abrupt change in facial expressions had something lacking in subtlety. “After all, I’m not _♪ your co-o-ordinat-o-o-r for noth-h-h-ing! ♪._ ”

“Perfetto.” Alina grinned as she sat up again, snatching the shattered soul gem in her closed grasp. “I must know, what did you tell me would happen to the magical girl when her soul gem became tainted?”

Mitama couldn’t help but smile. Turning, she moved a pot from the stove, a dull green smoke emanating from it. She half turned to glance at Alina as she carried it to the sink. “They are claimed by the Law of Cycles, yes?”

“Sì,” Alina paused, dropping unto her side and propping herself on her elbow so that she could keep watch over Mitama as she cooked. “I, Alina, would like you to elaborate more upon this Law of Cycles.”

“Well,” Mitama paused to pour the substance into a strainer before speaking, “it’s hardly more than a rumor among us magical girls.”

Alina rolled her eyes. “Cut to the point before I die of bo-o-o-oredom.”

Mitama inhaled the steam coming off of the lumpy mass before frowning. “Just a little…” The chef seemed stumped before something clicked, and Mitama wildly clenched her fists to her chest before seizing the bottle of dish soap and squirting it onto the lumpy substance… “Dirty!” Mitama finally finished her statement as she began to scrub the food.

“Ugh…” Alina fell onto her back again before splaying herself spread eagle on the table. “I fail to see how this disgusting slop is either relevant, or edible.”

“Well, _♪ you won’t know until you tr-r-r-y it! ♪_ ” Mitama pushed a plate towards Alina across the table.

Alina rolled onto her stomach and regarded the platter. “This looks awful. What even is this?” Alina regarded the lumpy shapeless greenish brown masses which still had soap bubbles clinging to them. They were garnished with a thick red sauce drizzled on top. “What is… This?”

“They’re a special delicacy I made just for you.” Mitama clasped her hands and smiled.

Giving the woman a dirty look, Alina dipped her finger into the red sauce before touching it to her tongue and grimacing. “It is ketchup?”

“It’s your coordinator’s special sauce.” Mitama batted her eyelashes.

Alina shrugged. “Food is fuel. Tell me about this rumor.” Eying one of the lumps like it might bite her, Alina began to tentatively maneuver her fingers about it like it was fragile and might break.

Mitama conversely slurped one of the lumps down before patting her mouth delicately with a napkin. “Well, it is said the law of cycles comes the moment a Magical Girl would succumb to despair, to sooth all of her curses and misery.”

With one of the lumps cupped in her hands like a baby bird, Alina looked up. “So, this cycle would have to find this girl first?”

“I suppose so.” Mitama got a far off sort of smile. “It is rumored that the Law of Cycles continues its job because of an obligation to atone for something it has done. Like a scorned lover trying to win back their true love after an offense. At least, that is what I have heard.”

A violent cackle began in Alina’s gut before spreading through her body and wracking it. The lump of food slipped between her fingers and ruptured on the table spreading a green mucus that twitched.

Cocking her head to the side, Mitama watched the girl before her.

Alina did not respond, being too consumed in whatever thought was preoccupying her. A thought not privy to Mitama, nor to anyone else, but instead locked inside the inexplicable mind of Alina Gray.

***

Karin glanced up from her work to see Alina slink into the art room, a scowl affixed to her lips. While the younger girl watched, the older walked to her current artwork—a masterful canvas of vibrant colors—running her fingers across its surface.

“Alina-Senpai,” Karin piped up, voice a quivering with apprehension, “is everything—”

Alina cut the girl off by laughing. It was a whole body giggle that started in the gut before exploding from her lips. “I understand it now…”

“Senpai?” Karin’s voice was very faint, but resounded in the silence before the storm.

Recoiling just enough, Alina hung there for a split moment before lunging at her work. Her fingertips tear through canvas, rending the work. When there was no more to rend, she began to kick at the frame, breaking one of the corners apart before hurling the piece against a shelf of art supplies which collapsed to the floor. 

“Senpai!” Karin’s scream is drowned out by the destruction, as Alina rampaged, throwing tables and chairs. Desks adorned with her artwork are smashed, and furniture gives way to detritus. As Alina rounded on Karin, the girl spoke again, this time much softer. “... S-Senpai?”

Looming above the girl, Alina froze. She breathed heavily, as her eyes flicked over the manga that Karin has spent countless hours drawing. “It is terrible…” Alina pauses, her words drifting until they come to her. “However, it is only an artist who may destroy their own artwork.” In a sudden movement, Alina snatched the younger girl’s drink off the desk, and sucked at the strawberry milk idly as she surveyed the damage.

“Alina-Senpai,” Karin’s voice—while timid—piped up from behind Alina, “why are you so mad?”

It took a moment for the thought to fully register, but when it did, Alina cackled, rough laughter breaking from her lips. “I, Alina, am happy. I have found new ispirazione, I have a new canvas to apply my paints.”

While she didn’t reply, Karin’s brows knitted tightly. After a long moment, Alina half turned, grinning ear to ear. “Alina’s old work has zero meaning to me now.”

Karin’s face brightened, “Just like in Phantom Thief Magical Kirin 27, where Kirin says that her past no longer controls her!”

Pausing, Alina’s mind was stopped dead in its tracks. She’d read the garbage Karin idolized in her stay at Satomi Medical Center. Alina had not been amused, but as memories raced through her head, the comparison seemed… Oddly apt. There was a masochistic amusement in her voice as she responded, “Your analogy is not as ridicola as normal for you fool girl.”

“What are you going to do now?”

Flicking her hair, Alina turned to leave, only pausing at the door to look back. It was one of those few moments where Alina saw Karin, looked over her, and really saw the girl, so small, so doting, looking for any answer that she could treasure. “I am going to kill the old Alina.”

***

Mikazuki Villa was full of lights. They twinkled in the windows, spilling out warmth into the gathering dusk. Alina watched steadily from the opposing rooftop, her eyes searching the windows. She'd been there for some time, watching as the girls came in. The boarding house was empty save for the veterans now. Alina knew who lived in the villa, who came, and who went. She watched often.

The lights steadily winked out in the downstairs, before the upstairs ones flicked on. The master bedroom had the curtains pulled, but she could see silhouettes against the warm light. The model and the perfetto woman. They were fighting again… Alina loved it when they fought. It was when they argued that Alina could imagine being there. She’d watched them sleep, watched them in the throws of passion, watched them entertain guests, but it was only when she could tell they were yelling that she could imagine herself in their home, when she could imagine a life where she had cut all her ties, where she lived in the villa like Mifuyu had offered. Alina imagined seeing more than silhouette, being more than a casual observer. She imagined the perfect body, complete in its majesty. Her attention was entirely concentrated on her shadowy form’s every movement. She’d first seen her at Mitama’s shop. The older girl had swept out as Alina entered, and she’d been struck dumb by her. The ispirazione lasted a week.

Now though, it was time to abandon such mundane dreams… Alina blew a kiss on the wind before sliding off the roof. The air took her before the impact ran through her legs. Straightening from a crouch, Alina made her way out of the house’s yard and into the street. She paused in the street before the villa, giving it one last look before turning. That was not the path she had chosen, even when Mifuyu had offered it to her. How was she supposed to work when being fawned over like a child? Besides, Alina had a home wherever she liked thanks to her magia, as well as her parent’s estate. Still, even besides Mifuyu’s perfect form, there was an allure to the villa, even if not the house itself. Something that seemed so appealing to Alina, but was also appaling.

Shaking her head, Alina ran her fingers through her long green hair. The first step was the hardest, but the second came easier. The light caught Alina though, even as she walked away. It spilled out as the front door of the villa flew open, and the goddess stood there. She was clad in her night clothes, and tears stained her cheeks as she furiously stared into the night, before her eyes caught on the one thing out of place. Her voice cracked with trial and strain as she spoke, unsurely she called out, “Alina?”

***

Among the broken records, the devil watched, watches, will watch Mitikihara. Time had ceased to pass, or more, time passed how she willed it. Still though, she had missed her chance, missed her moment to intercede, before for once now, the girl had slipped from her view, but then, wasn’t that how it went for her? She was so focused, that a minor detail slipped by her. It was her duty to bring salvation, but, what could a simple wish do about that? What could it do against her? Between the ancient records she looked, she searched, and finally, she found… One where there was only one difference… She was sure Madoka had found it before, and she lovingly ran her fingers along the record, searching, reviewing, and then abandoning. 

As she moved within her labyrinth, and then, Homura admitted time’s tug on her, embraced physicality, and let it all wash over her. As she descended, she plucked the broken rodent from his place, stroking his white fur back as she soared through the skies, letting houses, cities, landscapes, drift by below.

“Kyubey?” The alien shuddered as Homura stopped on the doorstep of the suburban home. “I have a role for you to play again, in-cu-bator.” The devil chided, gently playing with Kyubey’s tail.

“What would you have me do, Homura Akemi?” Kyubey’s thought erred on the side of caution as he gently flicked his tail away from her fingertips.

“Offer Iroha Tamaki”, she paused to play with the small beast, feeling its heart pump in its chest, “a contract.” As she released the incubator down, so gingerly that one could miss it, she snapped the creature’s left front leg between her fingers. 

As Kyubey landed, he tumbled, his broken leg not supporting his weight. He whimpered, thrashing on the ground, but as he looked up, the devil had vanished the gathering dark. He tried to stand, but struggled, limping a step or two before falling again.

It was then that Kyubey heard her, a girl’s voice. “Huh?” The pink haired girl must have been walking home from school as she turned onto the house’s front walkway. She stopped to stare at the bizarre animal on her doorstep.

From afar, Homura watched, chin propped on her palm, and grinning ear to ear. If she couldn’t interfere, she would find someone who could. This timeline would never match that record she’d poured over, but then again, it didn’t have to. All Homura needed was a heroine.

***

Alina stood, brows furrowed at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, the perfect body, and she tried to understand. Mifuyu’s struggles, her worries, her desperation, Alina focused in, searching for the inspiration she desperately desired. It was strange though, seeing this divine creature speak of her woes. Alina had only spoken with Mifuyu a handful of times when she’d orchestrated meetings; simply searching for a glimpse of this girl to inspire her to greater creativity. Looking to make that beauty her own. Hearing her this way though, it was different. Alina was not sure she liked it, but at the same time, it was thrilling.

Mifuyu half turned, her eyes brimming with tears. She was illuminated by the moon behind her, a blazing half circle at its most full as the city bustled below them. It was so strangely quiet so high up, the wind cutting through the skyscrapers the only noise on the Kamihama rooftops. Mifuyu broke it, making dead eye contact. “I’m growing weaker. Yachan hardly has the strength to continue fighting. It’s not fair of me to burden her further, especially when she already thinks...” Mifuyu’s voice dies off, without the resolve to voice Yachiyo’s concern, as if somehow, that would make it come true.

“Model for me.” Alina clasped her hands tightly. Mifuyu’s words had fed her a resolve, “I, Alina, desired to paint you before, and now, your words, I will make them immortal.” She grinned ear to ear—teeth glittering in the moonlight—and extended a hand. Alina’s beauty, that is what she had vowed to share with the world… And now, it was all in her grasp.


	2. A Fresh Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Homura's labyrinth, Yachiyo and Mifuyu's relationship continues to crumble, Karin continues to pine over her senpai, and Alina continues to be the worst friend to literally everyone. Will a trip to a maid cafe set things right? The answer is no, because meguca is in fact suffering. At least Iroha is happy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think it's natural that when something bothers us—especially in content we otherwise love—we have a natural instinct to engage with it, and that's kinda how I felt with a certain maid themed event in magia record, and so I would like to note: this chapter does touch on transphobia. Of course, no good magical girl should be a terf, and all the characters we know and love are supportive (more so than in game...), but it's worth noting as a content warning.

“Wait up!” Madoka sprinted after her friends, barely catching up to them. The words were muffled by the piece of toast dangerously close to coming free from her mouth.

Laughing, Sayaka spun, her hair glinting in the warm summer light. “Figures you’d be late!” She grinned broadly, tipping her head ever so slightly to the side so her hair fell across her face. “You think we’d wait for ya?”

Only half turning at the waist, and grinning viciously, Kyoko snatched an arm around Sayaka’s waist. She spoke with her teeth clenched, a pocky stick bouncing as she spoke. “She’s been buggin’ me about this since last night. I told her we’d go,” Kyoko narrowed her eyes to slits, “but now I’m wondering if the payoff is really worth all the whining about how you weren’t gonna make it.”

Yanking the toast from her teeth, Madoka swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, I just—”

“Hey!” Kyoko’s exclamation was prompted by Sayaka biting off the other end of her pocky and then making a break for it. A moment later, Madoka was left in the dust.

Homura watched as the three girls were silhouetted against the beach. She smiled softly, watching the thing that she had given everything for, and that she would fight tooth and nail to protect.

***

“Hold still, just like that.” Adjusting Mifuyu’s arm, Alina breathed out slowly, letting her breath rattle between her teeth. “Perfetto”, she whispered, gently sliding her fingertips over Mifuyu’s moon tinted, almost ethereal skin—feeling how soft it was—before pulling away. The woman was so delicate that it seemed like she would crumple under the lightest of winds. But then, that was her beauty. She was so impossibly fragile, but with a purpose like fine clockwork—so many elegant pieces all ticking to a single rhythm.

Alina had intellectualized that she was the other woman, in that moment where Mifuyu had slipped out of her clothing to model she was making a statement, but Alina didn’t care. This was perfection. It was in Satomi Medical Center that Alina had vowed to render her vision to reality, to clearly illuminate that exquisite beauty she saw in the world that nobody else did. When they were together, all eyes were on Yachiyo Nanami, a beautiful model, she was tall, handsome, and completely boring. Alina saw Mifuyu differently. Mifuyu was delicate, flawed, broken, but that was exactly why Alina’s brushes had lusted after the contour of Mifuyu’s body for so long, aching to embellish upon every detail stripped down to her most raw self.

She started by lightly sketching the gesture, capturing the flow of what was Mifuyu Azusa. Then came refining and contouring, pulling in those forms at the corners and tucking them neatly into something presentable. Alina worked in complete silence, refining down the form that was Mifuyu until it captured something, something alive, something that wanted to breathe fresh spring air, something that wished that life were a little less cruel, something that wished that those people who she gave everything for would just understand. Mifuyu’s heartbreak was extraordinary, and it was now Alina’s.

Mifuyu broke the silence, “You know, Yachan’s the model.” Her eyes darted down.

Not missing a beat, Alina responded, her graphite still honing sharper lines. “The Nanami girl gives zero insperatzione.” She paused to refine the hair, sketching in finer lines. When she spoke again, her tone was definite. “Alina has no interest in her.”

Sighing, Mifuyu’s gaze wandered across the empty room. Moonlight poured through the schoolroom windows, illuminating a room in wreckage. When she’d entered, she’d had a double take. Not only were they breaking into a highschool to model in the middle of the night, but the room looked as if it had been ravaged by a tornado. Only one desk in the center of the room stood untouched, but Alina had seemed unperturbed, she had quickly gathered together the supplies, and positioned her easel before leveling her gaze on the girl who felt very small in the alien place. The Imperative had been harsh, but excited, “Strip for Alina.”

Now though, she’d been standing perfectly still, and Mifuyu’s joints had begun to ache. “How long before—”

Alina interrupted her, “I will tell you when Alina is finished.” Grinning, the artist made eye contact with the subject, searching in her gaze for something. 

Mifuyu gulped, before pausing. “Why does Alina refer to herself in third person?”

It was an innocent question, but it froze Alina in place, eyes bulging. Slowly, she flicked her vision up and down her nude model, before looking away, for the first time, almost ashamed. Her eyelids were heavy, and her eyes wide for a split moment before narrowed to slits. “Alina,” she paused, for the first time searching for words, “Alina Gray is a famosa artist, she is what I am seen as. But I am always improving, I am not bound by her… Only the I that I am now matters.” Alina flicked her gaze up again. Her jaw was set.

Mifuyu’s shoulders slumped slightly, the energy draining from her. She held the pose, but barely, the contours of her body sagging. She analysed the girl’s face, searching for something hidden. “I’m sorry…” Mifuyu paused a moment, before breaking. Kneeling, she gathered her clothing and hastily dressed. “Maybe…” She paused, looking at Alina, who was standing stock still, hands curled into firsts. The girl was staring at the floor, and Mifuyu looked away, unsure what to say. “We can hangout sometime?”

Alina said nothing.

“I’ll see you around.” Stopping by the door, Mifuyu looked back at Alina, who had not turned. From the door, she could see the portrait, exquisitely detailed, Alina had begun to paint it with watercolors that vividly dripped in psychedelic glory, fracturing and refracturing Mifuyu’s form, which had been illustrated in vivid detail. White doves had been sketched in about her, expanding from her form almost like a pair of wings if you squinted. “Your art is beautiful.” With that, she was gone.

***

Mifuyu was scared. She slipped back into Mikazuki as quietly as she could. Making her way to her room. She paused at the door for a moment before steadying herself and walking down the hall further to Yachiyo’s, from under which a yellow light still shone. It would have been strange to sleep in her room anyway. Slowly, quietly, she opened the door.

Her best friend, her teammate, her lover, sat on the bed, reading by the light of a lamp. As Mifuyu slipped in, Yachiyo lowered her book, raising her gaze to stare at the girl, appraising her. “Mifuyu…” Her words were softer than normal, uneasy, quiet.

Pushing her silver white hair back behind her ears, Mifuyu slowly sat on the end of the bed. “Yachan,” she chewed her lip before continuing, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you. We’ll work through this though, I promise.”

Blinking, the model looked down at her lap, the first fresh tear sliding down her cheek. “I’m sorry too. This is important though.” Looking up, she blinked away the tears. “Kanae, Mel, and now you’re growing weaker. This is not coincidence.” Her voice was low and rough, uncertain.

“We’ve survived so long though Yachan.” Her eyes were brimming with tears. “There has to be a way through...”

Gently, Yachiyo leaned forward and kissed Mifuyu’s forehead. “I’m sorry Mifuyu. I wish this were different.” Gently, she cupped her hands around the other girl’s, holding them tightly.

“You’re strong Yachan… All I wish was that we were free.”

Yachiyo’s lips grew tight, and her brows furrowed. Gently, she closed her eyes, and her hands squeezed Mifuyu’s. “I know.”

***

Across town, Alina stood in the empty classroom. As she released her fists, her palms were marred with bloody half moons. After a long moment, she boosted herself onto the lone desk. She stared at her portrait, examining it, burning that glimpse of the girl she’d obsessed over into the synapses of her brain.

Slowly, the sun rose, gentle light filtering through the windows. With the morning light, the sounds of school beginning rang through the halls of Sakae General School. Alina didn’t budge. Instead, she had laid back, her hair falling over the edge of the table, tumbling like a shroud. Her eyes were wide open, searching for something.

The door didn’t creak when it opened, but Alina knew she wasn’t alone. She didn’t budge as Karin slipped into the room, nor as the girl moved closer, examining the reclining artist. It was only after she spoke that Alina reacted to the girl’s mousy voice peeping up, “Are you okay Alina-Senpai?”

Without moving, Alina responded, “I am basking in my rejection.”

Karin leaned in close, her pig tailed head coming into Alina's view. “Ummmm, Alina-Senpai, is that a good or a bad thing?”

With a single hand, Alina reached up and gripped Karin’s face before sitting up, pushing the younger girl up straight. She did not release her head as she spoke. “I am letting the ispirazione coagulare into genius. For this, Alina does not need a fool girl’s chattering.” Alina blinked away the exhaustion and shook her head, green hair rippling like waves of fungus.

Slightly muffled, Karin responded, “Senpai, can you let go of me?”

“Mhhhhmmmm,” Alina mused, before shaking Karin’s head no, “but I, Alina, am having so much fun.” She squeezed Karin’s face tightly once before relinquishing her. She paused a moment as Karin massaged her face. Slowly though, cocking her head to the side, Alina addressed Karin, “You have come here early… What is the meaning of this?”

“I was looking for you Alina-Senpai!” 

Karin’s response elicited a quizzical raised eyebrow from Alina, as she brought one hand to her chin. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Well, I thought we could maybe go out after school to this really nice cafe I know, and you could meet some of my friends, and—”

Alina cut the younger girl off, rolling her eyes. “Ughh, perché dovrei voler farlo?”

Karin’s hands tentatively locked, her fingers anxiously tapping rhythmically, “Well, I just thought you don’t have many friends, and maybe since I think you’re really cool, my friends would too.”

Narrowing her eyes and looking at Karin through a veil of lashes, Alina paused. “Sì, Alina will go with you to your cafe and meet your friends.” Slowly, a high but soft chuckle emanated from Alina’s diaphragm. 

Eyes growing wide like saucers, Karina responded, “Really Senpai? I didn’t think you would say yes! This is amazing!”

Alina jumped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Why, did you think I would not find new ispirazione when it is offered to Alina?” Seeing Karin’s evident confusion, she continued, “Alina is done with rejection. It is now boring to me.”

As if for the first time registering it, Karin jumped back from the canvas in astonishment. “You’ve really outdone yourself! Do you think you could teach me how to paint like that?”

Mifuyu’s form was dripping with silvers and blues, her body broken down into a shape almost abstract, but tangible. Alina shifted her gaze to the watercolor for a moment before returning it to Karin. She narrowed her gaze and touched her fingers to her lips as she concentrated, staring at Karin with all the intensity she could muster. “No. You have zero talent required. Alina cannot simply teach you to paint like her, you must struggle and practice. Genius takes work, sì?”

Casting her eyes down, Karin nodded.

“Now then,” Alina grinned, “where is this cafe, and when will I be present?”

***

Kaede was excited. She’d never been to a maid cafe before after all, and Karin had numerous times discussed her friend Nagitan who worked there… And her senpai. It was blatantly obvious that Karin had been pining after her mentor for as long as Kaede had known her. Not that Karin would admit it, and not that Kaede knew how to point it out. Rena would probably know, but she couldn’t stand Karin. Moreover though, something had always sounded a little bit off about their relationship. The older… Alicia (it was an English name), was always talked about with deference. Apparently she was an amazing artist, but Karin’s manga had definitely gotten better, but everything she heard about Alexa just sounded… Mean. Not that she should be one to talk, but that was different. Kaede was nervous, doubly, because if she brought it up, what if Karin brought up Rena, and then she’d have to explain how it was different, but maybe Alberta was like Rena, and that would explain a lot, but it worried her, because Kaede didn’t think Karin knew that there was something else buried deep down, and maybe that meant that she wouldn’t take care of herself, which made Kaede nervous, but she still didn’t want to have to explain why there was a difference between… Alina, yes, Alina, and Rena, and that made her more nervous, which then made her—

Kaede paused and took a deep breath. Stop, center, release. She was both excited, and nervous, which she would be the first to admit, was her usual state of being. She had only heard great things about Nagitan, and she’d met Ashely before, so really, there was only one person to worry about. Kaede was sure it would be fine, and if not, it was an afternoon. Just one afternoon. Kaede steeled herself before stepping around the corner.

The busy street was lined with shops, and she was able to pick out the cafe no problem. Karin was already there, and also Ashely. The latter’s eyes lit up upon seeing Kaede, and she rushed forwards with open arms. “Oh my gosh, Karin-chan! That outfit is just so totally Kawaii!” She let out a high pitched shriek of joy, sweeping up Kaede in her arms.

“Oh, hey! Ehm, how—how are you Ashe?”

“I’m like, so good! We get to go to a maid cafe, and we finally get to meet Alina-senpai! This is gonna be so much fun!” Releasing her hands, she balled them into fists and wrung them in the air, and repeated her high pitched shriek.

“These are your friends Karin?” Alina’s grin stretched far too wide, almost grotesquely so. The girl had entered quietly while Ashley had been holding their attention.

“Alina-senpai!” Karin rushed over to her, clapping her hands together.

All eyes was on the two. Alina seemed to be basking in the attention. She twirled her fingers through her hair, as her broad smile resolved into a smirk. “Yes, I, Alina, am now present.”

“Wait,” Ashely’s voice raised an octave higher than her already sugary sweet voice, “your friend Alina, is _Alina Gray?_ Like, _the_ Alina Gray?”

Sighing, Alina shook her head ever so slightly. “Sì, I am her. You may exalt yourself in my presence.”

Swaying slightly, Ashley’s eyes grow wide. “You are like, totally a legend in the modern art world! Can I snap a selfie?”

Kaede couldn’t help but cringe away from the American. This was unforeseen, and so embarrassing. Kaede only tolerated Ashley on her good days, but this…

“This is not something that Alina is willing to humiliate herself doing.” Her tone was suddenly icy, eyes narrowed to a glare.

Jumping to the occasion, Karin interceded, “We can all take a photo together with Nagitan!”

Kaede couldn’t help but sigh from relief.

***

Kanagi cracked her knuckles. “It’s ‘ma'am’, and she has worked incredibly hard for this. Acquiring hormone replacement therapy is incredibly difficult, and here it is harder than in many other places in the world. If you would like to comment on her physique again, consider that the delays in her medical transition are outside of her control, as is her frame. Moreover, coming out publicly like this has exposed her to enough stress without you. If the lengths she has gone to simply to be herself upset you, or your sensibilities, you have no business working at this establishment.” She glared down the new hire, who shrunk away from the woman who had been overflowing with kindness only a moment before. It had been months before Kanagi had learned the psychological harm her initial ignorance had caused, and she would not allow such a petulant child of a woman to misgender her employer, who had shown her nothing but kindness and was an amazing self made woman to boot.

“Yes Nagitan.” The girl scurried off with her tail tucked between her legs.

Holding her head high, Kanagi resolved to inform ma'am of this. She deserved to know the sorts of people she hired. Just then though, the bell rang, and a new group of customers entered. She immediately recognized Karin, but the other girls were new though. There was an obviously American girl with blonde hair and a rather shocking assortment of accessories, a rather mousy girl with fruit shaped hair ties holding pack her pigtails—she looked somewhat familiar; and a girl of mixed race with long flowing green hair who was glaring daggers at the American. Determining that she would tell ma'am about the incident after she got Karin and her group seated, Kanagi got to business. With a twirl, she slipped back into character, letting her persona as maid Nagitan take the reins. “Artist, you’ve returned, and with so many masters!”

Stepping forward, the green haired girl laughed harshly. “I have not been to this establishment before, but it seems I, Alina, have my reputation continue to proceed with me.”

Her words took Kanagi by surprise. She blinked, but then took it all in stride. “Yes master, please come right this way.” She cast a daring wink at Karin, and the younger girl giggled, clasping her hands to her mouth to stifle the noise. So, this was the artist’s senpai. She’d heard a lot about her over the time Kanagi had known Karin, but she never had met the girl. She knew that the young artist thought the world of her senpai, but her initial impression of the girl was not so charitable. The way she had stepped forwards past Karin set something off inside of Kanagi, as did the artist’s blind adoration. She would control herself and learn more as always though. The incident with the new hire had already had her blood pumping, and most likely, she was being rash.

It was a slow lazy afternoon, and the cafe was next to empty, so the maid led the group to her favorite booth, one with a view of the street, but far enough back to afford some privacy. Karin’s senpai had a cloying moodiness to her, and Kanagi had an instinctive dislike of the girl, an instinct which proved to save her life more than not. Still though, this was the artist’s mentor, and Kanagi held her tongue, instead speaking in her smooth and buttery tone that she used on the job, “Masters, you must be thirsty, can I acquire you something to quench your desire?”

“Alina,” Karin excitedly piped up, “they have really good milkshakes, and we could split one together if you wanted!” Kanagi didn’t let the girl’s words take her by surprise, not that they would have. She hardly needed to exercise her magic to comprehend Karin’s emotions when it came to her senpai.

The green haired girl’s brows knitted, before speaking, “Fool girl, you have offered to buy Alina dinner, I require more sustenance than this.”

The blonde interjected, “Like, can I get the most kawaii drink you have?”

Kanagi blinked, “Of course, I can decorate your drink however you desire, master.”

“But like,” the girl paused, her intonation leaving an intentional dead space waiting before she finished her statement, “can you do kawaii?”

Kanagi smiled, “just leave everything to me.” With a wink, she made the girl dissolve into giggles. Perfect, she oriented her attention to the last girl who was searching the drink menu as if it contained some secret. “And what about you master? Would you like a recommendation?”

The girl’s eyes grew wide. “Yes please!”

Kanagi searched the girl’s face, “Would my master like hot chocolate?”

With a gasp, the American spoke up, “Oh my God, I want kawaii hot chocolate!”

The girl Kanagi had been speaking to snapped, her words coming harshly over the American’s declaration, “Yes please Nagitan, can I have normal hot chocolate please.”

Stepping away from the table, Kanagi struck her signature pose. “Just let maid Nagitan take care of all your problems, got it?”

As Kanagi left, she swept her gaze across the shop, searching for her employer. She had to be somewhere, and Kanagi hadn’t forgotten the new hire’s cruel words earlier. She just hoped that the madam hadn’t overheard their conversation. She had enough hardship in her life, Kanagi would like to mitigate the damage however she could. As she gave the orders to the kitchen, she expanded her senses, and the trace of magic struck her. There was a wraith present, damn. Kanagi headed to the storeroom as quickly as she could, feeling the magic pulse from within. The girls at the artist’s table were all watching her, but there was no stopping now. If the wraith had ma’am, there was only one thing to do.

***

The woman had collapsed, sobbing into her palms. The room glowed as if lit by unseen lights, expanding into an endless white void, in which her shadow expanded, grew, undulated. It leaned above the women, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear words that seemed to sting and blister. _Did you really think she’d not notice? That you would pass? Pathetic. Everyone sees you as a—_ The voice faltered, and hollow eye sockets raised from the wraith’s victim as the storeroom door crashed open, and Nagitan stood resolute, framed in the doorway.

Snapping into action, Nagitan held her hand high, looking through her soul gem and beyond. Rays of light shot about her like the sun, and white cloth entwined her body, wrapping up her form. In a burst of light, her soul gem transitioned into a purple crystal monocle, and with a snap of her fingers, her riding crop swished into existence even as she leapt forwards. Her crop cracked across the wraith, which reflexively recoiled, rearing up and spreading its arms wide, darkening the room with its foul presence. 

Alina watched as the other girls rushed past her, bursts of light heralding their transformations. With so many magical girls present, there was no need to transform. Besides, there was a distinct advantage in having the girls not know about her contract… Especially with what she planned next. Her eyes were glued to Ashley as she transformed, explosions of pink and blue smoke rippled around the girl as the American leapt into the conflict to support Nagitan.

In a flash, the last two girls stepped past Alina. Kaede looked nervous, but Karin laughed, spinning as she passed Alina. “Don’t worry senpai, we’ve got this!”

The two little witches—that’s what their ridicola outfits looked like—ran to the conflict, where the wraith undulated, beams of darkness slashing from its hand and cutting about the girls as they dodged here and there. Alina couldn’t help but grin. “This is so boring.” A chuckle clawed its way up her throat, “Just so… Boring!”

“Get her out of the way!” The maid, Nagitan (Alina was disappointed that this phony stage name had used up valuable space in her brain), she interposed herself between the sobbing woman and a barrage of attacks, striking and scattering the beams of darkness with a crack of her crop. 

“I’m so here!” Ashley’s yell was only a moment before she struck out with her… Teddy bear. Completely ridicola. The girl stole Alina’s gaze with her dumb fighting style, it offended the artist’s senses. What sort of girl’s weapon was a stuffed bear? In America, was this girl coddled? Was she considered ‘cute’, or ‘adorable’? It was disgraceful, no, disgusting. She already loathed the girl, but this new element made her despise the woman all the more. Alina fished into her pouch laden with art supplies for the cigarettes she’d tucked into the bottom, but restrained herself. Her fingers instead brushed across her soul gem, stored far out of sight, out of mind, out of these girls’ vision. After all, it wouldn’t due to have everyone she met simply knowing that she’d made a contract. She’d been a magical girl a far shorter time than many, and already her eyes sprung to the fingers of every teenage girl she met, searching for a telltale ring. She imagined for veterans, it would be second nature.

The combat was almost dull. Kaede escorted the woman to safety, as the other three girls handled the wraith that had been feeding off of her despair only moments ago. It was simple, and it took far too long. The first time Alina had seen a wraith she had been… Strangely disappointed. It was so almost beautiful, but the spectral monsters were just so… Generic. So orderly. After she had seen one, she’d seen them all. Alina longed for more, and these girls definitely weren’t it either. The Nagitan girl barked orders, which the American fumbled, Karin ignored, and the timid girl followed incompetently. It was like watching a slapstick routine. It was completely uninspired.

Ashley struck out with her teddy bear, striking at the wraith which reared back from the blow. It leaked shadows which pooled on the floor disgustingly. Slowly it leaked forward, wetting Alina’s shoes. She didn’t move though, instead simply watching. An idea had reared its ugly head, and Alina toyed with it, while biting her nails. Desire had begun to eat at Alina once more as she watched Ashley’s every movement. The girl was strong, and kept throwing around her magic with little to no training, but there was decidedly potential there, if only Alina could shape it.

As the wraith dissipated and its essence coalesced, Alina began to clap slowly. “A colorata display.” She paused to give the girls a once over and feign amazement. There were myriad words that were so light on her tongue that they almost spoke themselves of their own accord, yet, Alina held them back. “You girls are just the ispirazione that I, Alina, needed for my next piece. Stupendo.”

Karin had a slightly peevish look on her face, “Errr, Senpai, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, but—”

“We’re magical girls!” Ashley grinned broadly.

Even trying her best to play along, Alina couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

***

“Wow, like, your house is so big!” Ashley marveled, spinning to take in the expansive abode. “Your family must be like, super rich.”

Alina scoffed. “It is unimportant to Alina.” She began to climb the stairs to the second story before casting a haughty look down on the American. “Come.” It had been easy enough to separate Ashley from the rest of the group once they were finished at the cafe. All she had to do was say that the idiota girl’s fantastica eye for style was needed for Alina’s next piece, and she was in the artist’s palm. In other words, now, the fly had alighted in the spider’s web.

“So, like, you’re studio’s on the second floor?” Ashley took the stairs two at a time to catch up.

“Alina performs her art wherever I please,” Pausing, Alina’s words caught on her tongue for a moment. Of course she was nervous, she’d only done this once before after all. It was too late now, an artist could not shy away from their work, she must be committed, and anything that got in her way would be torn down. “We are going to my room.”

Never one to be blissfully silent, Ashley spoke up again, filling any gap in the conversation, “Wow, your mommy and daddy must be super cool to let you just do art wherever! I’m surprised they’re OK with you having friends over so late too.” 

“I do not care what my parents think,” she cast the girl a spiteful look, though it didn’t seem to even dent Ashley’s grin, “Alina’s art is more than enough to placate them, and I do not care further.”

There was a short silence while her words processed before the girl piped up once more. “Right… So, like, is that where this piece you’re working on is? You know, I’m so honored that you think that my taste is like,” the girl hesitated a moment as if unsure before finishing her statement, “refined enough to give critique.” For a moment, Alina thought the girl was finished, but she bit her tongue as the idiota continued. “And, so, when you asked me to come over, I was like, oh my god, Ashley, you are finally being recognized for the talent that you always knew you had. So, I am so totally happy right now.”

Alina did not respond, simply opening the door to her chambers. She watched as the girl entered, looking around the wreckage of the childhood bedroom she rarely frequented. Art supplies, abandoned canvases, half finished sculptures, and other such long forgotten detritus filled the room. Alina had eyes for none of it, instead watching the American as she marveled at the artist’s lair. Slowly, quietly, she closed the door behind them.

“Wow… ”Ashley seemed somewhat taken aback by Alina’s bedroom. “This place is cool I guess… So, like, what did you want me to look at?”

Alina didn’t hesitate, instead stalking toward the girl, she slammed the palms of her hands into Ashley’s shoulders, pinning her to the bedroom wall. “We will inspect Alina’s new canvas now.” Before Ashley could respond, Alina kissed her. The taste was sickly sweet, disgustingly so. More so than when she’d imagined kissing Mifuyu’s perfect body head to toe, more than the other girls she’d tried to glean inspiration from.

Warm hands slid under Alina’s shirt, sliding up her back and scrambling at her bra strap. Didn’t this girl understand that Alina was the one who decided such things? In a sudden motion, Alina gripped Ashley’s wrists, pinning them to the wall. In a fluid motion, she then entwined her fingers with the American girl’s. She was perfectly positioned, her goal within her grasp.

Ashley gasped for breath, “Oh my god, like, you’re such a slut! And from such a famous person, I never would have—”

Without hesitation, Alina interrupted her by biting Ashley’s lip, hard. Tasting copper, Alina relaxed her grip just enough that the girl could tug her hands free and pull away, stumbling back from her. Alina smirked, fresh blood staining her lips. “Is Alina scaring you?”

“Jesus!” Ashley touched her fingers to her lips, pulling them away bloody. “I was D.T.F., but what the fuck is wrong with you?” As she glanced up, the American’s jaw went slack. 

Green light scattered around the room, illuminating it as Alina’s naked form flickered in silhouette. With a single hand, Alina pulled her warden’s hat on, and with the other she cast out a blue light which spread in geometric patterns, obscuring the artist in a grid of reflective blue. A flash of light crossed it, and Ashley could see the artist’s winking face before she had vanished once more. Slowly, the center of the psychedelic landscape expanded forward, filling the room with a blue light as layers like doors pulled back, allowing Alina’s form to come into view clothed in her full magical girl regalia. Holding a single finger to her lips, she grinned broadly, exposing her teeth. “Sei mio.”

“God, you’re hella kidding me!” Ashley reached for her hand where her soul gem had resided only moments ago to find her ring finger empty.

“Are you looking for this?” In her other hand, something sparkled as the soul gem became fluid, transforming from ring to crystal. Alina couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re totally the worst!” Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked from one way to another, before fixing on the artist. Suddenly sprinting forward, Ashley lunged at Alina, but the artist’s fingernails cut into the soul gem as she tightened her grip, and the American fell to her knees screaming. 

Alina watched as Ashley writhed on the floor for a long moment, enjoying the sight. With a single hand, Alina plucked forth one of her labyrinths before making direct eye contact. “You will be perfetto for Alina.” With a snapping motion, she cast forth the labyrinth, and it expanded, doors in space slamming open as dimensions rushed and distorted around the girls.

As things really began, Alina found herself getting excited. Sure, she’d killed animals plenty of times, but it had quickly gotten old, however, she had only ended another human—another magical girl—once before, and as she felt that moment drawing nearer, Alina found herself getting giddy.

***

Iroha Tamaki stepped into the elevator. She clasped her hands together tightly, unsure of whether to be nervous, terrified, excited. The contract had been clear, and she’d called Ui, her little sister, but she still wouldn’t believe it… Not yet, not until she held her in her own two hands, until she saw her, until she embraced her sister. Until then, it was unreal, until then, Ui was still dead.

The nurse followed her into the elevator before pressing the button for the fifty third floor. Her long black hair cascaded around her shoulders as she shifted her violet gaze to Iroha. She was almost expressionless, but with an air of condescension, and possibly just an edge of amusement. “You’re here to see your little sister, correct?”

“That’s right!” Iroha’s face lit up. “My little sister Ui… I thought she was gone for sure…” Her gaze fell again, and she clenched her fists tightly, holding onto that thread of hope that had infected her heart.

It was a mirthless chuckle that emanated from the nurse. A sort of dry, dead, humorless rattle. “Remember, miracles always have a price.”

Iroha blinked. “Yes, I will.”

The two stood in silence until a light, airy ding resonated through the air, and the elevator doors slid open to allow yellow daylight to come flooding in. Rushing into the sunny room, Iroha cast her gaze this way and that, before it finally fell on the small girl with pink hair in the hospital bed. Fresh tears stained Iroha’s face as she saw her, and wordlessly, she flung herself across the room, cradling her sister in her arms.

“Sis!” Ui laughed as she embraced her sister, uncertain, but also grateful to see her sister. “What’s the matter?”

“I just,” Iroha paused, wiping eyes from her eyes, “I missed you.”

Laughing again, Ui responded, “I’m not going anywhere!”

It was like a dam had burst, and Iroha laughed as well. “Don’t worry Ui,” she held her little sister’s shoulders in her hands, looking her dead in the eyes. “I’m not going anywhere either.”

Smiling ever so slightly, Homura spoke under her breath. “Hold what you love tightly Iroha Tamaki, and never let it go.”


	3. Event Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha searches for a place to stay in Kamihama, Yachiyo continues to be depressed, Mifuyu has problems, and she definitely shouldn't be with Alina, because Alina's problems are definitely worse, but when did that stop anyone? Things begin to fall apart, and prospects for Yachiyo and Mifuyu actually staying together seem to be nonexistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a part in the middle of writing this that I actually found myself thinking that Mifuyu and Alina were actually cute together... Huh, gotta change that... In a lot of ways, I relate to Alina when it comes to feeling objectified and commodified by society, which along with her obsessive interests that she will sacrifice everything for, make it definitely a struggle at times writing this to remind myself that no, Alina is a terrible person and I shouldn't be too sympathetic. She's toxic and abusive to everyone in her life, and that's not something I intend to sugar coat, but she's still a person with problems, emphasis on the person part, and I can't help but relate. In a lot of ways, I feel like Alina's like a caricature of myself on a bad mental health day...
> 
> Also, I don't generally like writing action scenes particularly, but, for an IP like Magia Record/PMMM, they are kinda a core part of it. This chapter ran a little longer than I'd wanted, but that's OK, right? Right?

_ 5:23pm  _ **Mifuyu:** How are you doing?

_ 5:23pm  _ **Me:** I, Alina, am doing fine.

_ 5:24pm  _ **Mifuyu:** Thats good! I’m glad youre doing well

_5:34pm_ **Mifuyu:** Hey listen. What do you think about going to the mall?

_ 5:35pm  _ **Mifuyu:** My evening suddenly cleared up so

_ 5:37pm  _ **Me:** Alina’s schedule is also clear. I want to see you.

_ 5:37pm  _ **Mifuyu:** Well, i guess its a date

_ 5:37pm  _ **Mifuyu:** Not a date but you know

_5:40pm_ **Me:** Alina defies simple titles like “dating”.

_ 5:40pm  _ **Me:** Which mall, when?

_ 5:40pm  _ **Mifuyu:** Mizuna central shopping center at 6?

_ 5:41pm  _ **Mifuyu:** Meet outside the theater?

_5:41pm_ **Me:** Alina will be there.

_5:43pm_ **Mifuyu:** Ok looking forward to it!!

Alina paused, her fingers hovering above her blood smeared phone. A grin had spread across her face. Wiping the phone on the arm of the couch, she returned her attention to the work at hand. She would have to finish up fast… Even having to rush, even after everything, she couldn't help but feel a deep excitement welling up inside of her.

***

The evening sun bloomed across the large house that lounged atop the cozy flight of stairs. Set back from the road, the villa was secluded by a white fence and shrouded in greenery which was in full bloom, radiantly reflecting the golden light. At the bottom of the steps, Iroha was trembling with anxiety. The address the nurse had written her was unsteady in her hands, but checking it for the third time, this was definitely it. 

_ Iroha couldn’t help but feel like she imagined the soft rustling of feathers. “Are you worried,” The nurse paused, leveling her gaze at the girl who right then felt very small, “that Tamaki, Ui, will simply disappear?” _

_ Iroha blinked at the woman who seemed so calm. “I… I am.” In the background a melody in minor key drifted through the hospital, ephemeral in its airiness. _

_ “And what will you do about this? Are you ready to give everything for your sister?” _

_ “Is it… OK if I come back tomorrow?” Iroha looked up at the nurse, and found herself holding back tears. _

_ The nurse smiled in a sort of reserved way. “You have school though, don’t you Tamaki?” _

_ “I…” Iroha fumbled a moment, the words leaden in her mouth, “I’ll transfer to Kamihama! I just need a place to stay, that’s all. I can stay in a hotel for now, and I’ll come back here every day!” _

_ “That won’t do.” The nurse turned, flicking her long black hair, before beginning to walk away. _

_ “But,” the tears she had recently tried to contain came in full force then, tracking down Iroha’s cheeks in heavy droplets, “I can’t leave Ui again!” _

_ Iroha’s eyes grew wide as the woman suddenly and without warning placed a torn piece of paper into her hands. “Go here,” She paused to stare directly into Iroha’s eyes, piercing her with her own violet gaze. “You are looking for Nanami, Yachiyo. She will turn you away at first, but if you love your sister, be persistent.” _

Climbing the steps, Iroha tripped, catching herself on her hands. She let out a gasp, and checking her palms, they were scraped from the steps. Slowly, steadily, Iroha reached out to grip the piece of paper she had dropped, but a moment before her, delicate fingers snagged the note. Looking up, Iroha saw an older girl with short silver hair tucked back behind her ears. She was wearing a loose, silky mauve top, elegant shorts and stockings, and a calm, distinguished sort of smile. Her red rimmed eyes gave away the fact she’d been crying only moments before.

“Here,” she extended the piece of paper to Iroha, who slowly stood to take it.

Without looking back again, the girl walked down the steps before disappearing out of view. Iroha watched her go, while clutching the note so tight that it crumpled. A moment after the girl had disappeared, Iroha reacted, running back down the half dozen steps she had ascended before, and looking both ways for the girl. The quiet street was empty, warm sunlight shifting liquid shadows of the high foliage above. Quietly, Iroha spoke to the air, her voice almost a whisper, “thank you…”

***

“Ugh, you are disgusting!” Alina kicked the man in the face, resulting in a shriek of terror as he plummeted into the labyrinth gaping below. With the last of the victims entombed, Alina closed the labyrinth with a wave of her hand.

Notably, the giddy excitement of murder had faded. Truly, the spice of life was variety, and it was a disappointing realization that killing one person was basically like killing every other person. They begged, screamed, fought, and in the end, went crunch. Ultimately, killing normal people was like killing animals. Magical girls, now they were different, however, Alina still had to go through the motions. After all, it wouldn’t do for Ashley to go hungry, and it would be remiss of the artist to neglect her magnum opus.

Checking the time, Alina cursed. She must have gotten caught up in the moment, after all, even if they were ultimately dull, home invasions took time, and Alina was not going to miss her date. When she thought about Mifuyu, there was something that hurt inside her, a dead, emptiness that stung. Alina hated it. She hated it with her whole will, and so she had to do something about it. She felt like she was starving, and Mifuyu smelled… Amazing.

***

Slowly, carefully, she ascended the stairs once more, this time finding herself before the sturdy wooden door to the residence. Nervously, she extended a single hand, hesitating before knocking. There was a long silence, in which Iroha’s heart sank. Softly, she knocked a second time, to no response.

It was only as she began to turn to leave that the door creaked open. Spinning around, Iroha saw an elegant young woman some years her senior dressed in an expensive dress. Long tresses of blue hair fell about her shoulders, and her fine bones and tall stature gave her picturesque sort of grace. She easily could have been a model. “Ehm…” Iroha froze, unsure of what to say.

“Yes?” Her response was curt, quick, and decisive.

There was a long moment of silence. “Ehh, is this… Mikazuki Villa?”

“Yes, it is.” Again, the quick and decisive response.

Iroha stared up at the girl and blinked. “Oh, ehm,” she paused before uncrumpling the note she had been holding tightly to her chest and reversing it so the woman could see. “I am looking for a place to stay in Kamihama, and a nurse at the hospital said to come here. She said I should ask for a Nanami, Yachiyo.”

The woman looked surprised, and for the first time, Iroha noticed the slight red puffiness around her eyes. “Someone at the hospital?”

“I--” Iroha paused, her anxiety spiking, “I didn’t ask her name… But she said I should come here, and so...”

“I’m sorry,” the woman’s voice was cold, “but I think you are mistaken.” She paused, her eyes straying down to the note. Suddenly, they grew wide, before narrowing once more. “And moreover, hunting in Kamihama is sparse. If you are new to the city, I recommend leaving. If I find you poaching in the west, our next meeting will not be so amicable.” 

Iroha held up her hands, palms extended flat. “What are you--”

The girl thrust her hand forwards between Irohal’s, back to her, fingers splayed. It took Iroha a moment to register the ring that glinted in the sunlight. When she spoke, the words were fast and harsh, “If you wish to poach wraiths within the west, you will have to contend with me. Kamihama is not as undefended as you might think. Are we clear?”

“I can’t leave.” Iroha’s voice trembled as she spoke. “My little sister, she’s in the hospital.”

Looking away as she replied, the girl’s voice was distant. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she shut her eyes for a moment and set her jaw, “but you cannot stay here. Mikazuki villa is done. There is no place for you here, nor for another magical girl in Kamihama.”

“But--”

“I have nothing else to say to you. Have safe travels” The woman closed the door, and Iroha heard it latch.

***

Mifuyu watched the people mill about below in the food court. They all seemed so busy, passing between shops, filtering through. The bustle of human life just felt… Banal to her. Holding her hands outstretched over the balcony, Mifuyu let her soul gem transform in her hands, before gazing into the silver gem, now swirling with an inky black taint around the edges. It was becoming corrupted so quickly these days.

She transferred her soul gem back to her finger as Mifuyu heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Alina. The younger girl was still dressed in her school uniform, which made a pang of guilt shoot through Mifuyu. She shouldn’t have come here, after all, it was blatantly obvious Alina wanted more than to just be friends, and that she decidedly wanted more than to just draw her. Mifuyu had already crossed far too many lines modeling for her like that, so, what, now she was going on a date? Ultimately, she was just preparing Alina for heartbreak, for trauma, and for baggage that she’d carry with her for how long? No, she was being cruel, that much was certain. She needed to stop things where they were. It was better to--

Alina frowned, looking at Mifuyu quizzically, she moved her closed fist to cover her lips. “You have not been sleeping?”

“I guess not, yeah.” Mifuyu laughed, unsure of what else to say. 

A moment later, Alina was uncomfortably close, gripping Mifuyu’s cheeks in her fingers. The artist inhaled sharply while she examined Mifuyu’s face. Then, with just as much warning, she had stepped back. “You need to take better care of yourself. If not, you will ruin your perfect body, and that would be a loss for humanity.”

Blinking, Mifuyu couldn’t help but kind of laugh, she was blushing, her heart was racing, and adrenaline was pumping through her body. Alina… “Hey, you can’t just--”

“Come,” the girl half spun, her gaze narrowing salaciously, “Alina will take care of you.” 

Yachan had pushed her away over and over, constantly, and now, Alina just… It was nice to feel wanted, that was all. If only for a moment.

***

Mifuyu watched as Alina had the skin care products checked out. Reaching into her pocket, Mifuyu felt guilty, speaking up, “I can pay--”

The glare Alina gave silenced Mifuyu. With a single finger to her lip her words were more a hiss. “You will not tell me no to me.” Swiftly, Alina's face morphed into a mask of amusement. “Understood?”

Mifuyu gulped. “Yes.”

With a single hand, Alina extended the bag she had just received. “Take these. They will preserve the suprema body for a time, even if you continue to abuse it.”

Slowly, Mifuyu took the bag from the younger girl, who smiled. When she’d mentioned Alina to other magical girls who had met her, she’d heard them say the girl was cruel, distant, and just plain mean. Mifuyu wasn’t sure though. Yes, she was unusual, and there was definitely something off about her, but she didn’t feel threatened by the girl. The artist was even charming at times, in her own sort of way. Taking a deep breath, it wasn’t that Mifuyu didn’t realize she was on the edge of a deep precipice, but when she thought about returning to the villa, facing Yachan… She gulped, “Are you hungry yet Alina-chan?”

Alina paused, her hand flying to her chin. She indulged in a long moment of silence, caught in internal reflection. After the long, drawn out moment, she spoke. “I am sufficiently hungry to consume my nightly sustenance.”

Mifuyu couldn’t help but giggle. It felt… Good.

***

From the window seat, they could see the busy road a floor below. Mifuyu found herself staring out of it, analyzing the passersby, the traffic, anything. She was acutely aware of Alina staring at her. “Do you ever think about who’s watching you at any given time?”

“No.”

“Right.” Mifuyu blinked, glancing at the girl across from her. Her green eyes were intently boring into Mifuyu. It was a moment before she realized Alina was sketching on her napkin. Her eyes were fixed on Mifuyu, but her hand was a blur of motion. Mifuyu couldn’t help but smile slightly. “When did you start drawing?”

Alina’s pencil paused a split second, hesitating, even though her face remained impassive. “Alina pursued art from the time she was eight as a response to her grandmother and dog dying. She produced her first gallery work at age eleven, and has continued to dedicate her life to her art ever since.” The pencil began to swish across the napkin again.

“But…” Mifuyu paused, unsure what to say. It wasn’t her place to speak her mind, however, “Why do  _ you _ love art so much?”

The pencil lead snapped, and Alina’s pupils dilated. Mifuyu could see the girl trembling. Quickly, Mifuyu slid her hand over the artist’s, applying a gentle pressure. “I’m sorry if I--”

Alina interrupted her, the girl’s voice more determined than Mifuyu could remember it ever being. “I will share my beauty I see with the world. I will make them all see what I do.” Her hands were shaking, hard.

Squeezing Alina’s hand, Mifuyu spoke softly. “You seem… Really determined. I think that’s...” She couldn’t help but go quiet for a moment, finding the heavy words, “really amazing.”

“All right ladies,” the waiter’s voice cut between the two as food was delivered. Even as the space between them was disrupted, Mifuyu could tell that Alina was staring at her unblinking.

As the man withdrew, Alina cocked her head to side, letting her green tresses cascade down her shoulders. “Why are you with the Nanami girl?”

***

Iroha quietly cursed herself as the train pulled away without her. She looked this way and that for the girl who had stolen her ticket, but she couldn’t find a trace of her. Slowly, the disenfranchised highschooler trudged back to the ticket office to get another. After all, another train would leave in an hour for Takarazaki city. As annoying as the situation was, she wasn’t going to let the situation get to her.

Homura watched the magical girl quizzically from a distance, studying her. Her familiar giggled as it threw the ticket at the witch, who barely responded as the paper ticket fluttered to the ground by her. She’d already invested enough in Tamaki, and she wasn’t about to let her leave Kamihama so easily. Homura couldn’t help but smile.

***

“We’ve… Been friends for… A long time. In fact, I think a lot of times Yachan knows me better than I know myself.”  _ That left the question though, why was she here?  _ “I guess… Yachan’s always been there for me.”  _ Until after Kanae, Mel… Then... Now… _

Squinting at Mifuyu, Alina ran her finger around the top of her glass. “But you fight with her constantly? Alina wishes to know more.”

Mifuyu found her eyes wandering anywhere but Alina. She shouldn’t have come there, she should have turned Alina away, she should have turned her down, she shouldn’t have texted, but, ultimately, she was the one who had caused this. Of course the girl wanted to know… It was obvious that Mifuyu was taken, it was blatant that she was betraying Yachan’s trust being there, and that she shouldn’t, but… Yachan didn’t want her anymore, she had pushed and pushed her away, and rejected companionship, and as ugly as it was to face, Mifuyu saw it to… She’d tried to hold down that deep, dark jealousy that had been festering in her. Yachan was so strong, she excelled at everything she attempted, and Mifuyu… After everything she had said, there was a part of her that believed her girlfriend, believed that Yachan’s wish was devouring her, and that the only way to  _ really live _ was to run… After all, that’s what Yachan had told her, over and over, what Mifuyu had begged and pleaded with Yachan to deny, why she’d kissed every inch of her perfect skin promising that they would be together forever, through anything, and yet… Mifuyu blinked away tears that had begun to brim at the corners of her eyes. “I’m…” She paused, almost unable to say it, but then, the dam cracked. “I’m growing weaker. I thought at first that I was just struggling, but… I can barely hunt these days, and Yachan has been having to hunt for me. It’s worse, because she won’t let me hunt with her, because…” Mifuyu found herself choking on the emotions. Unable to say it, her words stumbled. “She keeps pushing me away no matter what I say, and--I’m sorry, I shouldn’t...”

Alina’s grip was like a vice clamping down on Mifuyu’s hand. The younger girl was enraptured, her other hand pressing down among the food as she had half propped herself atop the table, staring down at Mifuyu. Her lips were ever so slightly parted. “You are perfetto Mifuyu-san. Alina desires you even if this brutta girl does not.”

Mifuyu was wordless, the whole of her focus on Alina.

Seeming to not give any mind to the assorted dishes, Alina crawled onto the table, one of her knees coming down squarely in the middle of one of the plates, resulting in a cracking noise. She didn’t look down though, instead, her eyes glued on Mifuyu. With a single hand she reached out, catching Mifuyu’s chin, and looking dead into her eyes. “A single scratch cannot find its way onto your supreme body. Alina will not allow it. I have found a new way for us, and you do not need to be strong anymore. You can give in to Alina now.” Her face was so close that she could feel Alina’s breath. “It’s OK…”

Mifuyu was breathless, but the words still came, “A new way?”

Suddenly, there was a weight lifted from Mifuyu’s shoulders, like suddenly all of the worries, the fears, the anxieties of the day were washed away. Her eyes darted down, to see that Alina was holding a thing of twisted metal to her soul gem, and even so small in ring form, she could see that her silver gem shone clearly like a star. Her attention was ripped away from the bliss as Alina’s hand slid from her chin to her throat, her fingers gently resting on Mifuyu’s soft skin before the artist shoved her away, letting Mifuyu slump into her bench before retreating back to her own seat across the table in silence.

Mifuyu’s fingers reached to the place on her neck where Alina’s grip had been only moments before as she stared at the other girl, who was no longer even looking at Mifuyu, instead picking at the assorted food she had displaced before.

“Miss, you--you can’t just…” The entire restaurant was staring at the two, and the waiter had finally found the resolve to step over to the girls.

Alina looked from him to the assorted broken plates and fouled food as she sucked in the mouthful of noodles she had just picked up with her bare hands. “Oh!”, she paused, “you mean this mess?”

The waiter didn’t seem to have a response, and Mifuyu was silent. Conversely, Alina seemed to be intrigued by the food once more as she continued to treat it as finger food. The moment drug on agonizingly, before finally, the waiter mustered a response. “Miss… You’re going to have to pay for damages, and--”

Alina’s eyes grew wide, and without warning she gripped Mifuyu’s wrist. “Really? Molto brutto, Mifuyu!” She paused for a split moment, her eyes flicking to the girl across the table… She… Winked. “Then it is our time to go!”

Finding herself pulled behind the fleeing Alina, Mifuyu stumbled after her, still stunned from everything that had transpired. Even while running, she couldn’t help but feel that an irreversible threshold had been crossed, and that her old life she had known, Mikazuki Villa, Yachan, everything, was irrevocably gone.

***

The train screeched, black smoke rippling up from around its wheels, and Iroha pressed her hands against the glass to see out. They had entered a tunnel, which slowly became illuminated by pink lights running down it. They flickered, and then the train burst into the broad light of day. The spiraling walkway trailed down through fields of assorted stuffed animals, fancy shoes, and other assorted cutesy kitsch. Spires of old, crashed airplanes piled sky high created strange and alien monoliths throughout the sunny fields that seemed to end too soon, cutoff by an unnaturally small curvature of the earth. From these strange towers legions of bears milled about, their pink shaggy fur matted with grime. They scoured the fields for broken toys and cute clothes to place into large wicker baskets on their backs.

Already running, Iroha held up her hand and let her newfound magic ripple over her. With a burst of stars, her cloak flowed around her. Drawing her fingers up her forearm, her crossbow shimmered into being, and mid stride the shot at the door of the train, which exploded open under the impact. Gripping onto the top of the door frame, Iroha pulled herself to the roof, where she could see the psychedelic dreamscape expand in all directions.

Straightening, Iroha turned to look ahead, and her eyes grew wide. The train track led to a fiery factory, all belching smoke and leaking melted plastics in all the colors of the rainbow. Slowly though, the factory turned, massive claw machine arms maneuvering the beast forward. Iroha felt herself break out into a cold sweat as the massive face came into view, where an ancient television played shots of unattended funerals and claustrophobic hospitals. Beneath the screen, a plush bear snout grinned below, stuffed mouth lulling open to show an internal furnace burning deep tones of black and grey.

Snapping herself back to reality, Iroha couldn’t help but back up as she opened fire, pink bolts arching in a rain of artillery that traced through the sky like so many fireworks before impacting and rippling across the monstrosity. Iroha closed her eyes and looked away as the light burst across the beast, before slowly opening them. Iroha gasped as she saw the colossus, unscathed by her assault.

One massive claw reached forwards, clamping around the train’s front car, and with a shriek pulling it free from the crack and, in a horrifying moment of screaming metal, uncoupling it. Iroha watched as the train passed into the massive jaws which slammed down on its front, bending the metal as it compressed and tore. A sigh like the high squeal of a fog horn emanated from the factory, and a fresh flow of rainbow plastics began to drip from every gap, running down into the lake of castoff color around its base.

Iroha turned and ran, leaping just in time to the next car back as the one she had stood on only a moment before was swiped up by another massive talon and dangled above the massive bear mouth, which belched desaturated flame. Over her shoulder, Iroha shot a handful of bolts, which ricocheted off of the beast in bursts of light pink. A moment later, the squeal of metal heralded the massive jaws crushing down on the train car, devouring metal and passengers alike.

With her attention split, Iroha tripped, sprawling across the metal roof. Landing on her side, Iroha screamed in pain, but didn't stop moving, as she pulled herself onto hands and knees and then leapt to the next car, even as the one she left was snatched away with a massive rending of metal.

It wasn’t a pleasant landing. Iroha skidded on impact, rolling across the roof before . She rolled onto her butt, propping herself on her hands and dragging herself backwards as she saw the massive pincer looming above her. Iroha raised her crossbow, arm trembling and unsteady, and she closed her eyes, looking away from the impending collision.

What followed was a sound unlike any Iroha had heard. First came the swish, then the tearing of metal, and a shriek that was not from the mundane world. Iroha’s eyes sprung open to see the girl’s halberd ripping free of the massive grabber as the colossal monster withdrew its arm. Glancing behind her, the girl’s dark blue hair fanned out in an almost liquid veil. Deep blue eyes made contact with Iroha’s pink ones. “Stay back.” The imperative cut through the sound of battle clearly, and then the girl from the villa was gone, leaping forward towards the wounded behemoth with an unearthly alacrity, her starry dress rippled about her lithe form.

Iroha watched as the woman dashed along the beast’s recoiling arm, her outstretched hand heralding a barrage of polearms which darted forward in a rippling wave in her wake. As they impacted along the beast’s body, it roared, swaying. With a leap, the girl was propelled towards the monster’s maw. She spun her halberd around her, before drawing it back for a blow to the beast’s core.

The green beams crashed into the picturesque girl, knocking her from the sky violently. She toppled down, slamming her halberd into the roof of the train car as she skidded backwards, finally stopping as her feet were balanced on the precipice. The newcomer laughed, a high cackle raising above the screeching of the train. The voice seemed to emanate from everywhere, bouncing about them. “Stupida girl, did you really think I would let you destroy my artwork Nanami- _ tan _ ? I will annihilate you.”

The girl, Nanami, narrowed her gaze and clenched her jaw, but said nothing, instead shooting forward like an arrow once more. The air trembled where she had stood just a moment ago, but her eyes grew wide as Iroha tackled her. “Look out!” 

The massive claw slammed down, and Iroha screamed as the force of the impact sent her and Nanami flying. The two slammed onto the ground, impacting and skidding. They finally came to rest with Iroha lying beneath the other girl. Who pushed herself up on her hands. Her eyes grew wide, as she regarded the battered girl below her. “Damn it…” Her words were hardly above a whisper. 

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide again, and Nanami jumped to her feet, her halberd flashing into existence, barely blocking as another magical girl collided, her forward leap propelling her into a kick that was barely blocked by the taller girl’s parry. For a split second, the green haired girl stood atop the polearm before kicking off backwards. With an outstretched hand, a barrage of green light that splashed like fluid shot forwards. The assailant slid across the vibrant earth, digging her fingers in to slow her slide, even as her legs worked to build forward momentum as she hurled herself forward once again with a scream. “Be grateful if you die!” 

Dodging under the fist aimed at her face, Nanami swiped her polearm across the girl who recklessly threw herself at her at the defending girl. A trail of blood hung in the air after the impact, and the girl staggered, green hair falling across her face. She clutched a hand to her side, and trembling, pulled it away red. A low chuckle escaped the girl’s lips as she looked up through the veil of green, a gratuitous smile smearing her face.

Without warning, the sky grew dark as the monstrosity drew itself up above them, blocking out the light. The massive screen of a face was static, and its bear maw opened, grey flames lapping at its lips. It loomed above them all, as the girl drew herself to her full height. Dwarfed by the beast behind her, and looking small compared to Nanami, she extended her hand not clutched at the wound, and a shriek of pure rage boiled up from the girl’s diaphragm, exploding outwards. Raw energy seeped up from the strange environment, swirling about her, and conducting through the points of condensed light that she’d cast forth. It bent and drew strange and alien shapes as she lifted the blaze like a hammer, holding high her trembling hand, her eyes were wide suddenly, “I will watch as you shatter,, and from your remains--” The last of her threat was cut off and silenced as she slammed the energy down into Nanami, exploding like a tornado of energy upwards before dying down.

All was silent as the dust cleared. Iroha blinked away the light, as her ears were ringing. The girl who had turned her away so callously earlier lay on the ground, burns covering her body, and behind the madwoman the massive beast still slowly moved forward, mouth agape. Her assailant was laughing, and Iroha clutched her soul gem. A dead resolve formed within her, as she staggered to her feet. Iroha’s words were drowned out by the ringing in her ears, and the buildup of energy as she stepped over the girl who had given her all to defend her, as she stepped toward the cackling woman who just then zoned in, only then registering the magic flowing freely from Iroha’s soul gem into her crossbow. The golden light swirled around it as she leveled it at the girl, and then, she released.

The golden bolt shot forward like a crack of lightning, and the magical girl just barely leapt clear, throwing herself backwards full force, and still having the bolt of light graze her chest. It was a lattice of interconnected strands of light which twisted and turned around each other, filling the space to its fullest. There was a moment where time seemed to tick still, the bolts of energy having missed their target by a hair’s breadth before they lanced onward directly into the colossus’s open mouth. A long moment passed by before they burst through its back, arcing upwards. All eyes were on the glow as it reached its terminus, before succumbing to gravity and plunging back down.

The first thing to wash over the girls was the warm feeling of sunlight on bare skin, followed by the explosion of the beast, bits of the factory raining down as the towering construct split apart. Tons of stone, iron, and multicolored plastic came down in the landslide of debris that washed over them. The strange girl leapt forwards, her face a mask of pure rage, only to be crushed beneath the falling rubble. 

***

Yachiyo pulled herself to her feet, just in time to catch the pink haired magical girl who had ended the nightmare of moments before. The world shimmered, and she was standing on the overpass, and as she looked around, the hostile magical girl was nowhere to be seen, though she could be anywhere among the wreckage of the train. The track was devastated by the derailing, and the train car nearest sparked with electricity. Yachiyo wasn’t sure exactly what happened, or why she was alive, but as she looked down at the girl cradled in her arms--her healed, unburnt arms--she exhaled deeply. The girl was so light in her grip. As Yachiyo stared down at her, her eyes grew wide as she realized how corrupt the girl’s soul gem was. With a single graceful movement, she stepped from the railway, plummeting to the ground below, where she darted along the street. She had so many questions, the hostile girl who had known her name, the strange monster, and this girl she was holding, but they could all wait until she was back at Mikazuki Villa. After all… This girl had risked her life for Yachiyo. She would not, she could not, let her die. Not again.

***

Alina screamed as she pulled the long piece of twisted steel from her gut. The barb was slick with blood, and she blinked for a moment, staring at the piece of metal before discarding it. Her hands trembled as she searched through the debris, and her hands were visibly shaking as she found Ashley’s mangled soul gem. When she finally had it in her grasp, blood speckled lips smiled. “Perfetto, you did beautifully.” As she touched the black, broken gem to her own murky one, Alina sighed, and she felt her strength returning to her body, flooding through her and making her alive again. In just a moment, her soul gem was a sparkling emerald green. Alina couldn’t help but laugh. The girl had ruined her art, and while Alina would find her, and she would peel the skin from her raw and bloody bones for this, her work had been so beautiful, so perfect.

Besides, some of the minions she’d collected and separated for study had already begun to molt. While no, they weren’t as large as the thing that had first burst from Ashley’s broken shell, they would be with enough time and care, Alina was confident of that much. Slowly, but steadily, she made her way from the site of the carnage, clutching one hand to her wound, as she heard sirens far behind her.

The angelic being she had created from such a disgusting girl had been beautiful beyond belief, and Alina had to wonder… How would a being as transcendent as Mifuyu look on the inside?


	4. The Bonds that Bind us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Alina is still the worst, and everyone makes new friends! Homura's plan continues to progress, and Mifuyu makes poor life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really hoped to have something happen in this chapter, especially after it took a little longer than I had hoped, but you know... Sometimes you just need a little low time to rest, relax, and otherwise get to know the real treasure of this adventure, the definitely platonic friends we've made along the way. ^^

_ Ui Tamaki thrust forwards her arms, a look of wonder on her face as she embraced the crystalline light that burst from the incubator, shards of the divine coalescing at her wish. The light was brilliant, overwhelming all else and casting the scene in brilliant hues of— _

_ Homura snapped her fingers, creating a subtle sound that stalked through the hospital halls, calling time to a stop. Ui was so excited, her face positively lit up with joy. Behind her, Alina Gray’s fingers were steepled, a look of anticipation on her face, even as Iroha Tamaki leapt towards the group, now hanging suspended in space. The Amane twins were both moving to intercede, but between them, frozen in time, Nanami and Azusa had locked eyes across the conflict. _

_ Sighing, Homura regarded the record, her perfect domain. There was a blemish though, a bump, a scratch. Homura needed more time to analyse, more time to feel out the imperfection, and to break the record once more. More time was all she ever needed… Kamihama was on a breaking point, and she had to get it just right. She’d tried affecting the far past, changing the smallest of things, but distant changes rippled, the ocean waves stirring under a butterfly’s wings.  _

_ Subtle… Homura reached into the heavens, her hand scraping the far reaches of her labyrinth, snuffing out yet another star. Her fingertips tingled with the fresh power of the cosmos that flooded through her. Turning her gaze to Kamihama, yet again, Homura rolled back time. This was her perfect Eden, and every detail must fall into place. Homura watched the earth spin, adjust, reset. She would burn up the rest of the universe to preserve the endless summer that had settled on Mitikihara. With a snap of her fingers, she began Kamihama again, her fingers plucking at the strings that drove people to rapture and madness. _

_ They just needed to show up a little later this time… That was all. _

***

Alina screamed in rage, slamming an open palm into the bathroom wall before recoiling away. Leaning back against the tile wall, letting her head rest against the wall, she breathed heavily, sucking in as much life as would fill her up. Alina’s hand holding the bottle of rubbing alcohol was shaking, as she slowly, unsteadily, let the liquid flow over the rim of the bottle and splash onto her open wound. This time she was ready, and gritted her teeth, letting out a low growl. Lashing out, she threw the bottle when she was done, watching it explode across the far wall.

From the door, Karin clutched her hands tighter. “S-S-Senpai?”

“Damn it fool girl,” Alina snapped, “I am in enough pain without you opening your mouth.” Alina grabbed at the bandage roll that Karin had set out. She gripped the edge of the roll in her teeth before yanking it down, stretching it out. Deftly, Alina worked, wrapping the bandage around her torso. Each round was a violent motion, wrapping her body tighter and tighter, binding the wound in her side shut.

The pain was killer, and Alina threw open the medicine cabinet, eyes desperately searching for something to take the edge off the pain. She didn’t look as assorted bottles hit the floor. Bufferin, perfetto. Alina snatched the bottle, cracking it open and pouring a sizable fistful of the pills into her hand.

Eyes wide, Karin lunged forwards. “You can’t, Alina!”

Alina swallowed.

***

Lights faded in and out, strange noises, sirens, people talking… Alina couldn’t follow it all, everything was… Spinning…

***

**_Beep, beep, beep—_ **

Alina’s eyes shot open, light filtering in as the world overloaded into view, crashing in around her. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. She was staring at a white ceiling, and a tingling sense of déjà vu prevailed Alina’s consciousness. “Fuck.”

“Alina-Senpai, thank God!” Tiny hands thumped into Alina’s lap, and she couldn’t help but groan.

Slowly, Alina pushed herself into a sitting position, her gaze drifting around the hospital room. Karin was looming over her like some kind of guardian angel, but the hospitalized girl ignored her, taking in the rest of the room. The children’s ward at Satomi Medical Center… Again. Her eyes caught on the pink haired girl tucked into the other bed in the room. “I thought you died piccolo germoglio.”

“Everyone thought I was going to as well, but it was a miracle, I’m on the mend! It’s all because of my big sis’ love.”

“Ugh, ‘kay.” Alina rolled her eyes before finally looking at Karin. “Why are you here fool girl?”

Balling her poca carina fists, Karin mustered her temper. “Bufferin is a blood thinner! You’re lucky to be alive!”

“It’s whatever I guess, Alina persists.” Alina let her gaze wander off, unfocusing from the world around her.

Between sobs, Karin blurts out barely recognizable words… That Alina hardly noticed. Instead, the girl’s attention slipped, wandering beyond the hospital.

***

Tsukasa hummed as she brought Mifuyu her morning tea. She’d only met Tsukuyo’s best friend briefly before—in the hospital, and she was giddy with excitement for the fact she’d be able to spend the afternoon after she was done with her sister. Work had been brutal lately, and she’d barely had time to hunt wraiths with her, let alone spend any quality time. When she’d gotten the call last night asking if one of Tsukuyo’s friends could crash the night at her place, she’d been eager. She’d heard all about Mifuyu, but she’d expected someone more… Imposing? After all, the girl was one of the bosses of West Kamihama, and if she’d been terrifying enough to stand up to Kanagi, then she had to be fearsome? Instead, the refined girl reminded her of Tsukoyo more than anyone. Quiet, understated, pristine, though, not as beautiful. It had hardly taken any time at all for Tsukasa to realize why the two were friends.

Mifuyu was sitting on Tsukasa’s bed as she entered. The sun’s rays were just beginning to peek through the blinds. Smiling, the girl turned to glance at Tsukasa. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Tsukasa paused, “Yeah, but sunrises are really short lived, and when they’re done I have to get to work.”

It was only a half sort of laugh that escaped Mifuyu as she accepted her tea. “Thank you.”

She paused as she turned to look out the window again. “Do you ever feel like you could live in a sunrise forever?”

“Only when I’m with my sister.” As Mifuyu flicked her gaze towards Tsukasa, she went red, before quickly looking away quickly.

Gentle hands slid around Tsukasa’s. “What if there was a way to overcome despair? What if we could leave all of this behind?”

_ Mifuyu laughed as she stopped running. They’d made it out of the mall and onto the street, and for the first time in years, she felt alive. _

_ Half turning and leaning around so that Alina’s hair cascaded to reveal a wicked sort of smile, she spoke with barely contained enthusiasm. “This time together is perfetto. What if my art could capture that forever? I will capture this beauty, and it will be eternal in my artwork. I will make a piece so beautiful, that all magical girls can leave their worries behind, a work that transcends death and despair.” She held up her hand as she spoke, the light glittering off the black crystal she held aloft. _

_ “I…” Mifuyu paused, “I would like that very much.” _

A quiet tear slipped down her face. “And what if all we have to do, is have hope.”

“Escape…” Tsukasa seemed almost unsure, “All of it?”

***

Karin had left to go to school, and Alina groaned as she sat up. She moved a hand to probe at the bandages wrapped about her chest. “Ugh, fuck this.”

“You really shouldn’t stand up.” Ui chided from her bed. “It’s really dangerous to push yourself…”

Alina laughed harshly. “I am an artist piccolo germoglio, I do not do what I am ‘supposed to’. Alina made air quotes with her fingers before trying to stand and groaning in pain as she did. With one hand, she steadied herself on the machine that was stealing Alina’s blood for whatever dire purpose the hospital desired… Alina grabbed the intravenous needles in her arm, pulling them from her slowly so that the skin around them pulled taught, before relinquishing the needles to pop free and dangle in the air. “No more stealing Alina’s precious ichor…”

“I think,” Ui held her tiny fists up to her face, “that they were putting blood in, not taking it out.” She smiled innocently.

“Huh,” Alina glared at the infernal machine. “Whatever.”

Ui slowly but steadily sat up herself, letting her short legs dangle from the hospital bed. “What are you going to do now Alina-san?”

“What I have always done,” Alina snickered as she raised her now blood smeared arm high, striking a pose. “My art.”

“Can you do another drawing for me?”

Alina paused, her gaze shifting over to the child who had reached to the wall to find the portrait Alina had made her the last time she was in the hospital. “You want more of my genius?”

Touching her fingers to the portrait, Ui nodded. “It’s really pretty, and my sister Iroha thought it was as well. I want to show her more of your art, because it’s really beautiful, and if you’re going to leave the hospital and not meet my sister, I’d really like something to show her!”

Blinking, Alina nodded. “Where is your paper and crayons? Alina will draw you something magnifico! Just wait and see piccolo germoglio.”

***

It was noon, and Yachiyo couldn’t stop pacing. She’d made soup for lunch… Far too much of it, she’d tried to do her statistics homework—and failed miserably to focus—and so she’d continued paced around the house constantly instead. She’d searched every room, looking for any sign of her, but Mifuyu was just gone. There was no note, no forwarding address, no reason… Just gone. She’d yelled, screamed, cried, begged, for her to leave so many times, but she’d always stayed by her side… Now though, everything was so… Quiet…

And then there was that… Thing. Yachiyo knew the beast that the green haired girl had been guarding wasn’t a wraith, that much was certain. Mifuyu had been so reluctant to leave, what if—

The girl’s voice was timid, breaking the silence. “Ehm… I’m sorry.”

Yachiyo spun to see the pink haired girl. Her hair was mussed from sleep, and she held her arms just above the elbow, pressing her crossed forearms tightly to her breast. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Yachiyo smiled. It was relieving to have something else to focus on. “I made you food.”

“Oh…” The girl paused, the words not quite registering, before she worked out the meaning of them. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she did a short bow, messy pink hair falling across her face. “Thank you so much for everything Nanami-san, I didn’t mean to intrude, and I’ll—”

Stepping into the kitchen, Yachiyo ladled out a bowl of soup before interrupting the girl. “Lunch won’t stay warm forever.” 

“No, really, I didn’t mean to—”

Stepping across the room, Yachiyo snaked her hands to the girls shoulders, holding her firmly, and letting her fingertips push into the warm skin of her shoulders. Steering the girl to a seat, Yachiyo spoke sternly, but softly, “sit.”

Responding almost instinctively, the girl sat. She barely responded as Yachiyo placed the soup before her. After a long moment, she reacted, “Thank you Nanami-san, I…”

Sitting across from her, Yachiyo gave the girl her most earnest smile. “It was nothing.” She placed her hands on the table palms down, one gently placed over the other. “What is your name?”

“Oh,” the girl blinked, almost hesitating before the words spilled out. “Tamaki, Iroha. I’m a magical girl from Takarazaki city.”

“And you came…” Yachiyo paused to feign foraging through her memories for their first meeting—though she remembered it well—and holding up a single finger to indicate her successful retrieval, “to Kamihama to see your sister in the hospital?”

“Yes!” At the mention of her sister, Tamaki seemed to be energized. “She’s currently at Satomi Medical Center.”

“That’s a long way from Takarazaki.” Yachiyo mused.

Pausing, Tamaki looked down at her so far untouched soup bowl almost guiltily. “That’s why I had wanted to transfer schools to Kamihama. My parents moved out of the country recently on a business trip, and it would be much easier if I didn’t have to take the train.” Taking a spoonful of the soup, Tamaki smiled, “Your cooking is really excellent. Thank you again.”

Smiling, Yachiyo glanced down, avoiding eye contact. “It’s nothing, truly.”

Long, awkward silence prevailed, filling the space between the two women. Finally, Yachiyo spoke again, her voice low. “If you need a place to stay in Kamihama…”

Tamaki’s eyes grew wide. “But, you’d said—”

“Just until you find somewhere else.” Standing, Yachiyo exhaled, glancing around. The house still felt so… Empty, and as much as Yachiyo hated herself for it, for letting this girl come near her—even if only temporarily—the idea of letting her wander around Kamihama searching for a place to stay with things like that monster out there… Yachiyo wasn’t going to let her do that, especially after Tamaki had saved her…

… That was all.

***

The cafe was near empty as Tsukasa threw open the door. She was panting from the run over, a desperate bid to be on time. Her father had held her at work late, and after a long day, she’d needed to clean off back at the house. Mifuyu wished she could have done more. She’d done Tsukasa’s chores while she was helping her father, but still, the two were running twenty minutes late for the meeting.

Mifuyu stood back and watched as the younger sister threw herself onto Tsukuyo. Tsukasa was sobbing apologies, even as her sister wrapped her arms around her. Her lips to Tsukasa’s ear, Mifuyu barely overheard her, as she spoke in susserious tones. “It is all right Tsukasa, our love will endure all hardships.”

Slipping out her phone, Mifuyu checked her messages, giving the two a moment. The text from Yachan was still there sitting in her inbox…

_1:26pm_ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I’m sorry for yesterday. If you're mad at me, I totally understand. Can we talk though? <3

_2:00pm_ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** Mifuyu. You are the love of my life. Please tell me you’re ok. We can work through this

_ 2:45pm  _ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I know I messed up, and I know you’re scared, but please just tell me you're safe

_ 2:47pm  _ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I love you

Mifuyu let her eyes focus on the Amane twins, still fawning over one another. Tsukasa was saying how she thought they wouldn’t make it in time, and Tsukuyo was saying how worried she was, but the truth was, no matter how many delays, Tsukuyo would always wait, and no matter how many obstacles were thrown in her way, Tsukasa would always find her. Mifuyu felt sick as she looked back at her phone.

Clicking into the send bar, Mifuyu typed tentatively.

**Draft** Im ok yachan. I think i need some space but can we maybe call tonight?

She paused, staring at the message, before deleting it. She paused a moment longer, staring at the messages. Glancing up, the Amanes were still engaged with each other… Quickly, she typed again.

**Draft** Yachan, i love you so much but i need some time. Im sorry and im safe. Ill talk to you soon. Promise

Mifuyu breathed out, closing her eyes for a long moment. She could imagine Yachiyo, imagine her smell, her taste. The feeling of her arms clutching her so tightly, and promising to never let her go. Mifuyu felt tears boiling up in her eyes, and shut them tighter to shut in all of the despair. After taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes, staring down at the message. She lifted her thumb above the send button, hesitating a split second.

Mifuyu’s phone rang. Glancing around the cafe in a moment of adrenaline, Mifuyu smiled, half lifting a hand to wave in apology before slipping onto the street. Picking up the call, Mifuyu sucked a deep breath in, pausing a split moment before speaking. “Hi Alina-san.”

There was a long, drawn out pause before the girl responded. “Mifuyu,” another long pause, “Alina needs you.” There was a long, drawn out pause. “Send me a photograph.”

Mifuyu glanced both ways before answering, “What, why?”

“Preferably naked.” There was a long, drawn out silence, though Mifuyu could hear Alina breathing, “Alina needs to reference your supreme body… Now. It is urgent.”

“Alina-san!” Blushing fiercely, Mifuyu clutched her hands to the phone, her body curling down as if sheltering the phone.

“Yes,” Alina sounded smug, “I am here.”

Mifuyu leaned back against the wall of the cafe she breathed out, but couldn’t help a slight smile creeping onto her lips. “I am not going to…”

Alina laughed. “Are you embarrassed of your body? You shouldn’t be. It is straordinaria.”

“No, that’s not—” Mifuyu could feel a righteous rage boiling up within her before spilling out where moments before there hadn’t been any. “Alina, explain yourself!”

There was a pregnant pause, before Alina responded, “I am so bo-o-o-or-ed. I would draw, but the hospital has zero ispirazione for me, so I—”

“The hospital?” Mifuyu interrupted. She was clutching the phone in front of her face, staring into it as if there might be some response to glean from the shiny plastic.

Alina’s tone was sugary sweet as it crackled through the phone. “Mhhhhmmm, Alina is dramatically injured,  **cough, cough,** and she might not live through the night! She is left here all alone in the hospital with only a stupida child for company, and the fool girl to bother her. The worst part is—”

“Alina-san, did you just say ‘cough’?” Mifuyu didn’t know what to say, her sudden anger, and then her shock dissipating as she stared at the phone.

“Is that important?” There was a playful edge to Alina’s voice. “I am grievously wounded, and stuck here with nothing to draw that is of any interest, so I require your body.” There was a muffled sound, and Mifuyu couldn’t make out what Alina was saying, but she could tell she was yelling at someone. It sounded like she had covered the microphone with her palm.

“Alina-san? What happened?” Mifuyu couldn’t help it, and she tried to raise her voice over whatever racket was happening in the hospital.

A moment later, Alina responded, “I got impaled in the stomach, it is of zero relevance really, what matters is that I am so bore—”

Mifuyu couldn't take it, cutting her off. “Where are you?”

Chuckling, Alina’s voice began to crack as she spoke, an edge of despair shining through. “This damnable hell is Satomi Medical Center.”

“Alina-san,” Mifuyu, exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “I’m headed over now. Hold tight, OK?”

“Alina will be waiting, ciao!”

Flitting open her eyes, Mifuyu glanced through the window to see the Amane sisters both sitting, staring at her through the window. Tsukasa waved. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

There was a hesitation, and Mifuyu could hear Alina taking a deep breath. “You are beautiful Mifuyu-san. Voglio divorarti.”

Mifuyu hung up the call, staring at the phone for a long moment. The screen had reverted back to her texts with Yachiyo, her draft still sitting in the send bar.

**_Draft_ ** _ Yachan, i love you so much but i need some time. Im sorry and im safe. Ill talk to you soon. Promise _

In a sudden movement, she hit the home button, sweeping away all of the heartbreak, sweeping away Yachiyo Nanami, Mikazuki Villa, those long mornings where one cup of tea would turn into two, then into three; and those moments where Yachiyo would look at her, and smile just a little, but in the most sincere way that lit up the room. Instead, Mifuyu clicked on the camera icon, tapping to flip to it and use the selfie camera. A lone tear dropped, striking the phone screen and trickling down Mifuyu’s image even as she posed for a photo, her fingers touched to her lips as if they could feel something intangible and delicate there.

_ 7:48pm  _ **Me** I hope this tides you over until i get there (^_-)≡☆

***

Yachiyo kept checking her phone. When Iroha had asked her if something was wrong, she’d been blown off. Still though, she was grateful to have a place to say, and even if Yachiyo was a bit… Standoffish, Iroha couldn’t help but like her. She couldn’t help but keep thinking back to the night before, when she’d saved her, and when everything was over, how she’d scooped her up in her arms. She’d been semiconscious, but she remembered how warm her savior had been.

She’d agreed to help Yachiyo with groceries after visiting her sister, and the two of them were making their way across town rather slowly. Even though her host had told her that everything was all right, it was obvious that something with Yachiyo was amiss. Iroha had a sneaking suspicion that Yachiyo could get groceries on her own, but that she hadn’t wanted to be alone. Something was eating away at her, but since they’d just met, Iroha didn’t want to pick at anything. Instead, she stared at the woman out of the corner of her eye as she checked her phone yet again.

“Nanami-san?” Iroha shifted her gaze to gaze at the older girl. She looked so strong, so composed, almost statuesque.

“Yes?”

Iroha looked away, unsure of exactly what to say. “Ehm, why did you change your mind?”

Yachiyo came to a stop, letting Iroha walk a few steps more before she realized and stopped as well, slowly turning to regard the older girl. Yachiyo’s gaze had wandered, and with one hand, she rubbed her shoulder idly. “I…”

“Master Yachiyo!” The call was loud and clear above the din of the traffic, “I’m over here Master Yachiyo!”

Yachiyo tensed visibly, “Yui-san?” Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Looking, Iroha saw the lanky girl across the busy street, her hair tied back in a ponytail, and a fistful of large black feathers clutched to her chest. With her free hand, the girl was waving towards the pair on the sidewalk. “I’ve been collecting feathers Master Yachiyo, and they lead me right to you!” The girl began to run over to them.

“Who?” Iroha’s words were drowned out by the bustle of the city around them..

Suddenly, Yachiyo’s eyes grew wide. She stretched out a hand, fingers splayed, almost instinctively. ‘Turuno, stop!”

The wail of a car horn sounded through the street as the Toyta Aqua slammed its breaks and skidded before slamming into the girl. There was a sickening thump as her body crashed onto the hood. The car kept skidding before coming to a stop in the middle of the intersection. 

One of the black feathers the girl had been clutching slowly drifted on the wind before coming to rest by Iroha’s feet.

***

Sighing, Homura stroked Kyubey as she watched Chaos unfold. Of course Tamaki and Nanami ran to help Yui, and of course she blew them off, apologizing to the driver who had hit her… A driver who had inexplicably not seen the young woman crossing the street until it was too late. It was truly a shame how sleep deprived the man was. After all, he’d barely been able to sleep the night before, what with the neighborhood children throwing stones at his window. It had been the strangest thing, when he’d emerged to confront them, they simply had been gone, and all that was left were piles of clothing, and so many shoes.

Homura couldn’t help but smile at how perfectly this had all happened. After all, everything had been going so well this time, it would be a shame to have to begin again. 

***

“Of course I’m alright! I am the mightiest magical girl!” Tsuruno was happily seated in the living room of Mikazuki Villa, her hands clutched around a cup of tea. Despite her recent injury, Tsuruno’s enthusiasm was intact.

“Ehm,” Iroha was staring at her own cup of tea, “Yui-san, why—”

“Tsuruno,” the girl interrupted her, “you can just call me Tsuruno.” She giggled, a genuine smile occupying her face, transfiguring it into a mask of warmth.

“Ehm, Yu—Tsuruno,” Iroha paused, “why were you looking for Nanami-san?”

“I’ve been really worried about Master Yachiyo!” For a split second, a darker emotion flickered across Tsuruno’s face, before her trademark smile returned. “She’s not been answering her phone, and a while ago, we all stopped hanging out and hunting for witches, and doing things all together, and so even though I wasn’t looking for her, it today was a super duper lucky day.”

“You got hit by a car though…” Iroha swirled tea. “That doesn’t seem so lucky…”

Tsuruno laughed. “I met you too Iroha, so I made a new friend! That’s pretty lucky if you ask me.”

Making eye contact with the girl for the first time, Iroha couldn’t help but tentatively smile back. “Sure, well, I’m glad I met you too.”

The front door closed as Yachiyo slipped in. Her cellphone was in one hand, and as she moved, she slipped it into her pants pocket. “I spoke with your father.” Yachiyo drifted to the counter where her mug was sitting. “You can stay here for the night.”

Tsuruno’s face practically lit up at Yachiyo’s words, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape in a broad smile. “Master Yachiyo?”

Yachiyo shook her head before gingerly taking her mug. She paused at the door to the stairs, “I’m going to bed. Feel free to stay up as late as you want. You can use the guest bedroom Tsuruno-san.” With a flick of her hair, Yachiyo vanished up the stairs, leaving the room silent.

After a long moment, Tsuruno spoke again, “So Iroha-chan, you’re staying at Mikazuki Villa?”

“Yes, I guess so.” Iroha drank deeply from her mug, enjoying the warm feeling that rushed through her body. It had been a long day, and she was already feeling tired as well.

“Mhhhm,” Tsuruno giggled slightly. “How did you meet Master Yachiyo and Mifuyu-chan?”

Frowning slightly, Iroha set down her cup before speaking. “Mifuyu?”

Eyes wide, Tsuruno cocked her head to the side. “Mifuyu-chan, Master Yachiyo’s—you know.” Tsuruno stopped, genuinely looking stumped as to what to say.

Iroha understood though, and she shook her head. “Nanami-san hasn’t mentioned her.” She didn’t know what she’d expected, but moreover… Iroha cleared her head, returning her focus to Tsuruno.

For a moment, the girl looked devastated, and Iroha thought she saw tears beginning to form at the corners of the girl’s eyes, but then she sighed, smiling cheerily. With a single blink, the tears were gone. “I’m sure she just hasn’t come up. Mifuyu-chan is so nice, you’ll love her.”

Deep in Iroha’s stomach, she had a sinking feeling.

***

With her thumb, Alina blended the strokes of crayon she’d made into a subtle gradient forming Mifuyu’s cheek. “Perfezione,” she muttered. Alina had set her cellphone on the bed next to her, with Mifuyu’s image open. While she would have preferred to see the girl’s elegant curves, her perfect poise, while Alina craved to see her, to touch her, to feel and caress every single contour of Mifuyu’s body until she understood and could replicate it to perfection, there was still something enigmatic and beautiful about her portrait. There were countless forms Alina had drawn, studied, and been momentarily entranced by, but their secrets were yielded so easily. Mifuyu’s though… She could sketch her for a hundred hours straight, and she still wouldn’t understand the majesty caught within her simple geometry.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ui leaned over to regard the drawing. “She’s so pretty. Who is she?”

Alina couldn’t help but smile. “She’s mine.” Gently, she touched her fingers to her lips, kissing them just as Mifuyu had done in the image. Alina could taste the smeared pigment. Slowly, gently, she took her fingers and pressed them to the drawing’s, holding them over her mouth. “She is a magical girl, la mia dea della luna, my muse.”

“Oh,” Ui’s eyes lit up, “she’s your girlfriend!

Alina paused, and then blinked, and then blinked again. “Alina does not require friends.”

Ui sat back, smiling, and then, a high pitched giggle escaped her. “When my friends were here, they were always fighting. They’d say things like that, and even that they didn’t want to be friends anymore, but they really loved each other!”

Alina was silent for a long moment. “Once you are older piccola merda, you will understand that love is only one paint to choose from. Desire is much more vivid a pigment...”

“Maybe,” she paused, genuinely deep in though, “but I think that maybe you have things to learn too Alina-san!” The child’s twinkling eyes met Alina’s.

After staring for a long time into Ui’s vapid gaze, Alina rolled her eyes and leaned back in the bed. “Ugh… You are such a pain.”

“Alina-chan?” The door had opened without either of the two noticing until Mifuyu’s voice drew the girls’ attention.

Pushing herself up onto the pillows, Alina let out a sigh of relief. Mifuyu was standing in the doorway, a look of concern on her face, while two other girls who could have been spitting images of each other stood a respectful distance behind her. No… they were different… One of them had a bigger bust, and the other looked stupida. 

Alina chuckled. “Mifuyu, get me out of this pla-a-a-ce now! I have been here all day.”

Slowly, Mifuyu walked to the bed, before kneeling. Softly, she took Alina’s hand. “What happened?”

“A pair of cruel and disgustosa women destroyed my artwork and impaled me, and then when I was at my weakest, the fool girl who was supposed to be aiding me did not know that Bufferin is a blood thinner… What an idiota... I almost perished due to her recklessness, but I have persevered because of the enduring knowledge that I, Alina Gray, have not yet conquered your beauty.”

Mifuyu blushed, hard. “I doubt that.” She looked away.

Alina shrugged. “You will never know.” As Mifuyu looked back, Alina winked. With a sigh, Alina spoke in an exhausted tone.“Who are those?” Alina pointed at the two girls still standing by the door. Their hands were entwined, fingers locked so tightly that Alina could see the whites of their knuckles. 

“They’re friends of mine. I was with them when—”

“They look the same.” Alina narrowed her gaze to slits, before she relaxed. “I, Alina, will let them stay.” Alina shifted her gaze back to Mifuyu, grinning wickedly. “Are they magical girls?”

Mifuyu nodded, sighing deeply.

Stepping forwards, both twins looked deeply uncomfortable, but one stepped forwards. “My name is Tsukasa—”

The other mirrored, “Tsukoyu—”

They spoke in unison, “Amane.”

“I do not know,” Alina paused, her pointer finger wandering between the two girls, “if I love, or if I hate both of them so much it hurts.”

“Ehm,” Ui’s voice was very small, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what did you mean Magical girls?”


	5. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cast grows more intimate, Iroha has a bit of a scare, and Alina once again proves that Mifuyu should be with Yachiyo and not her... Also, lots of cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a realization while writing this... A very obvious realization... Yachiyo/Iroha and Mifuyu/Alina mirror each other as flip sides of a coin, and I love it... Like, OK... Hear me out (or just skip this and read the chapter)... 
> 
> Yachiyo and Mifuyu are both more reserved. For the most part, Iroha and Alina are both the driving forces in their relationships. It just happens one of them is adorable and the other is terrible. Both Mifuyu and Yachiyo suffer from depression, and Alina and Iroha both force them to get out of bed; Iroha through basically strong arming Yachiyo into caring, and Alina through giving Mifuyu something to have hope in. Conversely, Yachiyo tempers Iroha's rather naive enthusiasm with her cynicism, and Mifuyu tempers Alina's murder-frenzy with her... Well... Rather smashing body? Anyway, I do like the fact that Alina and Iroha mirror each other so well across the antagonist/protagonist line. That there is a good character dichotomy. 
> 
> Just some thoughts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iroha held the phone tightly to her ear, fingers clamping on the plastic. “Released?”

The hospital receptionist’s voice came across clearly. “I’m sorry, didn’t your parents tell you? Since your sister was on the mend, they came by to take her home yesterday evening. They forgot some of her things, so if you’d mind coming by this afternoon and picking those up, that would be appreciated.”

“Yes.” Iroha felt very small, and very afraid.

“All right then! I hope you look forward to seeing her at home!”

“Yes, thank you.”

“All right,” the healthcare worker’s voice was sugary sweet, “have a nice day!”

“You too.” Iroha hung up the call in shock. Without real hope, but out of necessity. Iroha clumsily opened her texts, before selecting her mother. Pressing each letter distinctly, Iroha typed, before regarding her message for a long moment and hitting send with her pointer finger.

_ 6:07am  _ **Me** Mother, are you still enjoying New York City?

Shaking, Iroha closed her phone and got out of bed. The sun hadn’t yet risen, and Iroha rolled onto her side, looking out across the large room. Slowly, the tears began to come. They were quiet at first, but then they came harder, before transforming into a full on sob. Iroha covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the emotion, but still, the feelings kept coming, washing over her. It was like something inside of her had died, and yet, its rotting corpse was clawing at her insides trying to climb out.

There was a gentle knock on her door.

“H-hello?” Iroha desperately wiped the tears from her face, but instead ended up smearing snot.

“Are you okay?” Yachiyo’s voice was soft, but deliberate.

“Yes.” Iroha sobbed.

“Can I come in?”

Wiping her face on the covers, Iroha sat up, nodding.

After a long pause, her voice came again. “Tamaki-san?”

“Oh,” Iroha pulled the covers up to her chin, before releasing them again. “Yes.”

The door cracked, and Yachiyo slipped in, before closing the door quietly behind her. She regarded Iroha for a long moment before gliding across the room and sitting on the edge of Iroha’s bed. “What happened?” 

Iroha let herself flop onto her side. “My sister, Ui…” She found her voice fading, a sob welling up in its place. After a long delay, she spoke again. “They said my parents took her home.”

Iroha startled at the soft pressure of Yachiyo’s hand on her shoulder. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

Gripping, the older girl’s hand, Iroha looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. “My parents are in America. I don’t know who checked her out of the hospital.”

Gently, if somewhat awkwardly, Yachiyo lay down on the bed next to Iroha, her presence providing a steady warmth. “I’m sorry…”

“C-Can I stay here a little longer?” Iroha’s voice cracked, the tears flowing freely again. “While I look for Ui?”

“Of course.” Yachiyo squeezed her reassuringly.

The two girls lay there as the first rays of sunlight poked through the blinds.

***

_ Stepping to the precipice, Alina held out a single hand outstretched towards the plate glass window that overlooked Kamihama. Looking over her shoulder, the girl grinned, a wild sort of look in her eye. “I, Alina Gray shall be leaving now.” The hospital window exploded outwards, plate glass raining down across the city. Alina stepped into space, letting the wind take her. _

Mifuyu opened her eyes, blinking away the tears that had been slipping between her lashes while in the grips of slumber. Sitting, Mifuyu checked her phone, only to remember that there was no reception. Sighing, she shut it down again, instead standing. Checking the room, Ui was still deep in her slumber, peaceful in juxtaposition to the chaos of the chamber. Ui… Mifuyu still wasn’t sure she shouldn’t have interfered, but it was too late now. 

Ripping herself from her thoughts, Mifuyu turned to leave the chamber. Drifting through the alien landscape Alina had conjured. Twisting colors and bizarre shapes that did not adhere to reason or logic passed by, defining a space that failed to adhere to any of Mifuyu’s expectations. 

Long stairs curled down, and Mifuyu let her fingers trail down the wall as she descended. As she pulled her fingertips away, they were caked in rainbow hues. Clearing her mind, Mifuyu took the stairs faster, putting one foot before the other swiftly. Her momentum carried her a couple of steps at the bottom as she entered the large chamber.

The mind numbing geometry of the room made Mifuyu’s gaze become unfocused. It was obvious however, Alina had brought a number of objects through the barrier. An easel, a coffee table, assorted knick-knacks. The bed looked expensive, though the assorted pillows and blankets hardly seemed to match one another. The decoration of the room looked mismatched like the rest of the labyrinthine space. It was like Alina had taken bits and pieces from many different people’s lives, and had created a safe haven or nest from them.

Hesitating, Mifuyu took a small step back, half turning. She wasn’t supposed to be here. No… This was a personal place for Alina, and besides… There were lines that she shouldn’t cross. Letting out a sigh, Mifuyu squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists, before opening her eyes again and staring at the green haired girl sleeping atop her covers.

_ They were all gathered around, the Amane twins, the sick girl--Ui, and Mifuyu. Alina Reclined on her bed, a smug smile plastered to her face. “When us magical girls do not fight wraiths, we simply disappear. What if I could provide you with an alternative? With an infinite source of magic? We would be like gods, wouldn’t we?” Alina was moving manically, as she excitedly balled her fists, clutching them to her cheeks. “After all, the most bellissima art art from all of the past depicted the gods, wouldn’t the most fantastic creation be real gods again? Alina will make us eternal!” _

Alina didn’t look so big now… The artist was curled into a ball on the bed, almost fetal. Her long green hair cascaded over the assorted pillows like a waterfall, or a halo, and she looked so… Peaceful. Whenever Mifuyu had seen Alina, she’d always been so vivacious, so indomitable. Now though, she was just small, so delicate. Slowly, Mifuyu moved through the artist’s lair, sliding between assorted piles of art supplies and keepsakes. It was like a hoarder’s den, and as Mifuyu passed, her thoughts were confirmed as she saw family portraits and assorted memorabilia from lives decidedly not Alina’s. It was like someone had gone to a thrift shop and bought everything they thought had sentimental value to someone once. Among these though, all the memories had coalesced into beautiful pieces of art.

None of the beautiful works that filled the room were the focus of Mifuyu’s attention though, and gently, she let herself sit on the edge of the bed. Alina didn’t rise, but she did let out a low moan, curling into a tighter ball than before. Mifuyu couldn’t help but smile at her. As softly as she could, Mifuyu brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into the girl’s face. 

Alina’s eyes shot open, and her hand struck out, fingers digging into Mifuyu’s wrist. Slowly, Alina blinked once before silently staring up at Mifuyu. Her lips were very slightly parted, and Mifuyu could hear her breath being pulled through them.

Wetting her lips, Mifuyu sucked in a breath before speaking. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t--”

“No, stay.” Alina’s fingernails sank deeper into Mifuyu’s wrist, making the girl wince.

Nodding, ever so slowly, Mifuyu lowered herself onto the bed, so that she was laying on her side, arm draped over Alina. The artist was so close that she could smell her. Alina had an inky sort of aroma, dried paints, pencil shavings… Slowly, Mifuyu buried her nose in Alina’s hair, inhaling the fragrance. 

Ever so softly, ever so slowly, Alina pressed Mifuyu’s hand to her lips, before gently clasping it to her chest. Her body shifted, burrowing into Mifuyu’s so that her body was gently cradled in the curve of the older girl’s body. So soft it could have been a whisper, Alina spoke, “I like you Mifuyu.”

Mifuyu waited for more, but as the seconds slid into minutes, it became apparent that Alina had slipped into slumber. Closing her eyes, Mifuyu let her thoughts wander. Yachiyo had held her like this so many times, her embrace so warm that nothing could have hurt her. It was good to be able to give that feeling to someone else for once.

***

_ Sighing, Mifuyu entered the room again. “I’ve checked both of you out. We should be free to go.” _

_ “Perfetto.” Alina stood, wincing in pain and clutching one hand to her side. _

_ Tsukuyo rushed forwards,, steadying the girl. “Are you sure this is wise?” _

_ Her sister caught Alina’s other arm to steady the girl. “After all, you still don’t seem very--” _

_ “Enough of this! Alina does not require your assistance!” Alina shrugged off the girls, before stumbling a few more steps. Grasping out, she steadied herself against the glass wall that overlooked Kamihama fifty four floors below. After a moment’s pause, she caught her breath, looking at Ui, who looked very small, Kyubey cradled in her arms. The lacy magical garments she wore seemed to dwarf her in size and grandeur, and in that moment, she looked fundamentally unsure of herself. “Are you ready piccolo germoglio?” _

_ Ui nodded.  _

_ “Alina-chan,” Mifuyu spoke up. “Let someone help you to the elevator. You can barely stand.” _

_ Shaking her head violently, the artist staggered back a step from the window. “No. We are not going to the elevator, and you need not strain your perfect body to assist Alina. I will stand…” _

_ “No, Alina! Don’t!” Mifuyu reached out an arm, lunging forwards even as the Amane twins both reflexively stepped back. _

_ Stepping to the precipice, Alina held out a single hand outstretched towards the plate glass window that overlooked Kamihama. Looking over her shoulder, the girl grinned, a wild sort of look in her eye. “I, Alina Gray shall be leaving now.” The hospital window exploded outwards, plate glass raining down across the city. Alina stepped into space, letting the wind take her. Even as her foot touched the air, Alina’s magic ran up her body, a sickly green enveloping her body and swaddling her in glimmering fabrics. From her open hand, tendrils of green sprung, electrocuting the air and forming a crackling gateway. As Alina reached out to touch the disk of light, it bubbled and reacted, shocks of energy running along its surface. Halfway through the portal, she turned to cast a gaze back, holding out a single hand outstretched. _

_ Tsukuyo an Tsukasa were clutching one another tightly, and Ui looked terrified. Mifuyu collected herself. She’d come too far now… Letting her own magic take hold, Mifuyu transformed, before smiling softly at Ui. With a deep breath, Mifuyu leapt, reaching out to take Alina’s hand. _

***

School had let out, and Iroha made her way through the streets of Kamihama. Tsuruno had toured Kamihama City University Affiliated School with her, and she’d logged the requisite paperwork to transfer schools. The entire day had gone by in a blur though, and even though it should have been full of excitement and anticipation, Iroha couldn’t focus. She’d simply followed Tsuruno in a stupor, drifting with the girl through the school halls. Now that it was over though, they walked together through the streets of Kamihama. Tsuruno had her phone in one hand, and while Iroha was dying to ask how it was instructing them on where to go, she didn't have the courage to speak. What was important was that Saotomi Medical Center loomed ahead of them, imposing as always.

“Wow,” Tsuruno pasused, holding up a hand to block out the sun as she regarded the building. “I’ve never been here before.”

“You’ve never…” Iroha stared at Tsuruno. She was so… Odd… Iroha began again. “You’ve never been to the hospital?”

“Nope!” Tsuruno giggled, smiling at Iroha. “I’ve never needed to.”

“Huh,” Glancing back up at the building, Iroha almost immediately looked back down at her feet. “I guess I’ve only been myself a couple of times, but I’ve been to see my sister a lot.”

“The one who’s missing?”

Iroha paused, gulping heavily. “Yes.”

“So, you love her a lot, huh?” Her tone was soft, though still energetic.

Nodding, Iroha glanced up at Tsuruno. “My parents have gone on a lot of trips, and are always so far away… I guess that’s why I got so independent so early!” Iroha laughed, though she knew it wasn’t terribly convincing. “Regardless, I always took care of her, and then she got sick...”

Tsuruno was silent for a long moment before piping up, “We’ll find her!”

“We?”

Nodding, Tsuruno enunciated, “Mmmmhm!” She tilted her head to the side so that her shaggy hair fell into her eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I’m the mightiest magical girl, and if Master Yachiyo likes you, then we’re best friends!”

Holding her tongue, Iroha managed an even keeled “Right,” as she jogged up the front steps of the hospital.

Slipping into the entry room, the large tiled room was familiar to Iroha, but Tsuruno was oohing and aahing at everything in sight. Nevertheless, Iroha steeled her resolve and marched to the front desk. “Hi, ehm, Tamaki, Iroha. I’d been told I should come to pick up my sister, Tamaki, Ui’s things.”

The man behind the counter nodded. “Let me just check on that for you.” His hands flashed as he worked magic on the computer before him. “Let’s see… Ahh, yes, I’ll be just a moment.”

The man disappeared through a door, leaving the two girls to stand there. After a long moment, Tsuruno began to look around uncomfortably. “Do we sit? What--”

Iroha shook her head. “It’s fine, he said it would only be a moment.”

With a sigh, Tsuruno began to pace awkwardly, spreading her arms wide and pinwheeling them. The girl would take a couple of steps before spinning on the spot and pacing back. Iroha tried to do her best to ignore her.

Slowly, Iroha sighed… “Tsuruno, there are other people here.”

Blinking wide eyed, Tsuruno cocked her head to the side, eyes wide. “Yes?”

“Right…” Tsuruno paused, “I am being patient!”

Iroha closed her eyes, letting them rest a long moment. When she opened them, the rather amused clerk was standing with a cardboard box in his hands. Iroha jumped, viscerally shocked at the man’s sudden appearance. 

Chuckling, he extended his arms holding the box of Ui’s things. “This is for you.”

“Yes,” Iroha performed a short bow before taking the box. “Thank you so much sir.”

With a laugh, he brushed off the thanks, miming the action with his hand. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Thank you still…”

Again, he laughed. “No problem kid.”

In silence, Iroha carried the box to the front steps before sitting abruptly. Tsuruno had followed her like a shadow, squatting behind her and looking over her shoulder. Deliberately, Iroha opened the box. She found her hands shaking as she did so… 

As the lid came open, Tsuruno fell onto her butt, her hands flying to her mouth to stifle an almost comical gasp. On top of the small pile of belongings was a portrait, exquisitely blended and jaw droppingly gorgeous. It captured a silver haired woman, her fingers lightly pressed to her lips. From behind her, Iroha could hear Tsuruno’s incredulity. “Mifuyu-chan, how?”

***

Smiling, Mitama ripped her gaze away from the Kamihama skyline to look at Kanagi. The two girls were sitting on the coordinator’s rooftop, letting their feet dangle in the wind. Regardless though, Kanagi had a distant sort of look… She’d always been such a thinker. Gently, Mirama shifted her weight before leaning on the other girl. “♪  _ Kanagi-chan? _ ♪”

With a sigh, Kanagi slid one arm around the coordinator, before leaning her weight on her in return. “Yes?”

Mitama smiled. Kanagi was so… Warm, like a radiator. She’d always loved that about her. The girl came off so harsh--and she was--but she was also just… Squishy when you knew exactly what buttons to press, and after all, Mitama prided herself on knowing her way around everyone’s buttons. Here though, she could just be… Her… That’s all it took. “Are you worried?”

There was a long silence as Kanagi contemplated. “Yes, I am.” She was so certain, so definitive. “If the Amane twins not checking in wasn’t enough, Yachiyo-san called me today.”

Mitama pulled away suddenly. She blinked dramatically as she stared the older girl dead in the eye. “Oh my! She called you? That’s rare!”

Pulling Mitama close again, Kanagi sighed. “That’s why I’m worried. She said she’d encountered something strange in Kamihama… She wanted me to warn the eastern girls about a new sort of wraith. Apparently it almost got the better of her.”

“Hmmmm,” Mitama let herself sag, her head falling into Kanagi’s lap. “It must have been something to scare Nanami-san so badly.”

Gently, Kanagi stroked the other girl’s hair, running her fingers through it smoothly, with as much loving affection as she could muster given her distraction. “I imagine so…” Kanagi paused, biting her lip.

From her lap, Mitama reached up, stroking the stoic girl’s face softly. “You can tell your coordinator, you know I keep my secrets.”

Leaning down, Kanagi gently kissed Mitama on the forehead before straightening. “Yachiyo-san also mentioned a magical girl she didn’t recognize who fought her. She didn’t want me to spread rumors for obvious reasons…”

“Oh?” Mitama’s eyes grew wide before narrowing salaciously. “You wouldn’t keep secrets from your girlfriend, ♪  _ would you now?  _ ♪”

Kanagi couldn’t help but laugh. Gently, she mussed the girl’s hair, scritching her fingers into her scalp. “I know you though, you’ll tell Momoko in a heartbeat, and then the secret will be out.”

Pouting, Mitama crossed her arms over her chest. “You know I keep my girlfriends’ secrets separate!” She paused, scowling to look away, before flicking her gaze back to lock with Kanagi’s. “Momoko tells me loads of things I don’t tell you.” Reaching up, she dragged her finger down the girl’s front before letting it slip between the buttons and catch there. She tugged softly.

Shaking her head, Kanagi sighed. “Apparently she was a girl Yachiyo-san didn’t recognize. Green hair and a military styled outfit. When she encountered the creature by the train tracks, the girl assaulted her. Just...” She paused for a long moment. “Just be careful Mitama.”

Sitting up, Mitama clasped her hands together and shook her head. “You know I’m completely neutral Kanagi-chan.”

Reaching up, Kanagi placed a hand on her lover’s shoulder, squeezing tightly. “Be careful.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” She smiled. “Though, I think I can take care of myself.”

Kanagi raised a single eyebrow, to which her girlfriend smiled.

“After all, ♪  _ I am your co-o-o-ordinator.  _ ♪ I doubt a new girl in town will cause me problems, though, maybe she’ll come by to get adjusted...” Mitama rubbed her hands together, and her voice was dripping with avarice.

Kanagi’s grip tightened. “Mitama-chan, this is serious. Yachiyo-san is a veteran, and a powerful one too. If this girl is a risk, you need to be careful.”

Gently, Mitama clasped her hand over Kanagi’s, removing it from her shoulder and placing it in her lap. “I love you, and I’ll take care. After all, ♪  _ I do have a city to burn down.  _ ♪”

It was a cold sort of laugh that emanated from Kanagi’s gullet. “Tell me when you get around to it.”

Mitama smiled wistfully, returning her gaze to the city. “I’m not in a rush… You know, it’s funny. I became a magical girl out of spite, but I’ve finally found something worth keeping…” Reaching out, she slipped her hand over Kanagi’s, squeezing lightly.

As if on cue, the rooftop door opened, and Momoko pivoted about it. She was burdened with bags, and the thick smell of Chinese food effused the rooftop atmosphere. “Hey girls!” A broad smile was plastered to her face as she walked towards the two girls, balancing a bag of food in each outstretched hand.

Chuckling, Kanagi stood, covering the distance to the blonde, before relieving her of one of the bags. “Banbanzai again?”

Momoko shrugged. “It’s cheap, fast, and it makes Mitama-chan happy.”

A couple steps back, Mitama giggled. “That’s my Momoko-chan, always looking out for me.”

The blonde laughed, as she placed her bag on a long defunct cooling unit. “At least your taste is affordable.” She began to unpack the bag on the corroded surface like a dining room table.

“Economical even.” Kanagi began to help her, and the two girls continued to banter. Mitama let them… With a laugh, she turned away, slipping out her phone. Opening her calendar, Mitama checked her schedule. Alina’s next appointment was a little while out, but Mitama was dying with curiosity. Maybe she could bump it forward a little. Mitama couldn’t help but like Alina, regardless of her better judgement… And besides, given her last visit, whatever magic she was weaving was something the coordinator hadn’t seen before… And that alone was far too big an enticement.

Her reverie was broken by Momoko embracing her from behind. “We’re all ready to eat.”

Clicking off her phone, Mitama pivoted in her girlfriend’s arms, before kissing the blonde deeply. The two were locked in each other’s grasp for a long moment, before Mitama pulled back, her lips wet. “Fantastic.”

Kanagi--deadly calm--smiled at the two. “I think that with your fried rice, you should also get the--”

Cutting the older girl off, Mitama broke from Momoko to cross the short distance to her oldest friend, before kissing her as well. Dragging the tip of her tongue along the enamel surface of Kanagi’s teeth. As she found herself satisfied, the Mitama pulled away. Standing between her two lovers. She clasped her hands together, surveying the assortment of completely average chinese food. “Now the,” She paused to gaze on both of her girlfriends. “I’m ♪  _ famished!  _ ♪”

***

Tsukuyo gently stroked her sister’s face as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Tsukasa was limp in her arms, tired from the day, and Tsukuyo had pulled her close. She could feel the other girl’s breath. Quietly, she spoke, even though the two were alone. “This is going to be a good thing Tsukasa. If what she says is right--”

“But what if it’s not?” Tsukasa’s voice cut over her sister’s. What if she can’t help us like she says?”

“It’s no use worrying about it! We’ve already committed.”

Tsukasa nodded. “I’m excited, but aren’t you worried too?”

Tsukuyo averted her gaze, looking anywhere but her sister’s eyes, before nodding. “I’m worried too…”

Tsukasa brushed away the tears that had started to wet her sister’s eyelids. “But what if…”

Tsukuyo finished her sister’s sentence, “we could be together...”

“Without anyone caring?”

“Without anything in the way?”

The girls spoke in unison, twining their fingers through each other’s. “ _ What if we were free.” _

Tsukuyo’s voice shook slightly as she spoke. “We just have to take care of the little girl--Ui--right?”

“Mhhhhm,” her sister nodded. “I was skeptical, but with her wish, I’m sure we’re just worrying.”

Sighing, Tsukuyo squeezed Tsukasa’s hands. “And then…”

“And then…”

***

Blinking sleep from her eyes, Alina stretched. She could feel Mifuyu’s warm body pressed against her own. The other girl began to stir as well as a result of Alina’s waking, but she soon returned to a calm slumber. The artist rolled over to regard the sleeping woman. She was perfect, her features a mask of calm splayed across her angelic countenance. Alina hadn’t expected Mifuyu to come to her, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t know what to do now that she was there. She’d fantasized about the woman endlessly, but it was different having the object of her desire right there.

Alina sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She couldn’t help but yawn, stretching as broadly as she could. Her gaze inevitably fell on Mifuyu again. Mifuyu, who after all this time, was finally there, was finally tangible. Alina had become obsessed momentarily transfixed by classmates, neighbors, etc.. She’d even gotten a number of them to model for her, but after she’d reduced them to lines, proportions, shapes, she’d be done with them. She had, however, already drawn Mifuyu. She’d captured her essence, stolen it, and yet, she was still enraptured by her supreme body.

Something caught Alina’s gaze… Slowly, she reached over the sleeping girl to pluck up her phone, which was laying on the far side of the bed. Powering it, she was presented with a passcode… 

_ 1234 _

**Passcode incorrect**

Alina paused, her finger stopped just above the buttons. She’d looked up Mifuyu, sorted through her Facebook page, staring for long hours at her pictures… 

_ 0626 _ \--Yachiyo Nanami’s birthday.

**Passcode incorrect**

_ 0811 _ \--Mifuyu’s birthday

**Passcode incorrect**

Licking her lips, Alina sighed. She let the phone fall into her lap. A smile crept over her face, and in a moment, she’d punched in the numbers.

_ 1342 _ \--Mikazuki Villa’s address

The phone unlocked. Giggling to herself, Alina began to click through Mifuyu’s messages. Alina’s smile broke into a grin when she clicked into Mifuyu’s messages with Nanami. 

_Yesterday 1:26pm_ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I’m sorry for yesterday. If you're mad at me, I totally understand. Can we talk though? <3

_Yesterday 2:00pm_ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** Mifuyu. You are the love of my life. Please tell me you’re ok. We can work through this

_ Yesterday 2:45pm  _ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I know I messed up, and I know you’re scared, but please just tell me you're safe

_ Yesterday 2:47pm  _ **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I love you

Mifuyu hadn’t responded…  _ Mifuyu hadn’t responded. _ She had a moment’s hesitation, but then in a swift and decisive move, Alina blocked the number. Carefully, she replaced the phone where it had been.

The girl began to stir again, and yawning, Mifuyu batted her eyes open. Hazily, she looked up at Alina who was leaning over her. “Good morning.”

“Alina wishes to eat breakfast with you.” She paused, lowering her hand, she flinched away, holding back an instant before letting her fingers slide to cradle Mifuyu’s jaw. Her skin was soft… “And then I, Alina, will begin my masterpiece.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things will happen... Though, I will say, 90% of my favorite anime is slice of life, soooo probably not a lot will happen... Things will happen though! I swear they will.


	6. Front Lines Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Alina begins their plan... Well, Alina's plan, though, Alina herself has ample distractions. Moreover, the evolving web of connections, friendships, and burgeoning romance brings Kamihama to the edge of conflict. Also, Alina is insecure.

Alina giggled as she walked through the chemistry lab. She couldn’t see the girl, but she knew she was in here… After all, there was nowhere else to run. Absentmindedly, Alina flicked a beaker off of the desk, letting it crash onto the floor in front of her. Smoke trailed up from the shattered remains, soon to be crunched beneath Alina’s boot. “Here little kitty… Come to Alina.” She knocked another tray of bottles, smashing them across the tile floor.

Sudden motion attracted the artist’s attention, and Alina barely reacted in time to let her magic react, a shower of light blasting from her opened palm to shoot the air bound vials, showering the lab in toxic smoke and broken glass. Without Hesitation, Alina rushed towards the attack, boosting herself across the table, chemistry equipment shattering beneath her weight. The glass cut into her, causing long lacerations across her skin and shredding her outfit, but she didn’t flinch, instead, hurling herself into the girl who had been hiding behind the desk.

The cat girl went tumbling to the ground beneath Alina’s weight, and she screamed as there was a definitive crunch. Even so, light bent around Alina’s hands as she drew a square with her thumb and forefingers, joined together with a crackling green light. ‘’You were always a fallimento capo from what I heard, Hinano-kun. A middle schooler like you could never stand up to an artista straordinario like myself.”

Marshaling her magic, the veteran girl screamed, hurling upwards an explosive barrage which detonated across Alina’s form. Scrambling, she managed to pull herself to a crouch while the larger girl stumbled back. She spat out a glob of blood which spattered across the floor and whetted her lips. “I’m… Not… In middle school!” As she shrieked, specks of blood showered outward, even as the girl rallied.

Alina for her part clutched at her side where fresh blood had begun to ooze from her wound. With a bellow of rage, she gripped the half formed edges of geometry she still gripped in her other hand, before lashing out. The energy rippled, waves coalescing into a net of light which struck Hinano, sizzling on impact.

Screaming, Hinano was once again forced to the floor as the crackling net burned into her flesh, and then a booted foot was slammed into her torso. “I will crush you for this! Lucky for Alina, I do not require your body…” Her hands crackled as Alina let her fingertips swarm with the electric paints she utilized. Even though it hurt—her hands on fire with her magic—Alina grinned. “Buona notte kiddo.” Alina gripped the girl’s face, resulting in an inhuman shriek.

***

Emiri vaulted through the doorway, sprinting as fast as she could. She’d already transformed as she skidded into the chemistry lab, though, she clutched her mouth and nose with one hand as she did. The room was thick with fumes and smoke. Even through the miasma of chemicals, Emiri could distinctly smell burnt meat. “Myaako-senpai?”

There was a laugh, as a girl stood. She’d been obscured by the tables, but as she rose in the center of the smog, Emiri could see a wicked glint in her eye. One of the green haired girl’s hands clutched at her side where Emiri could see blood seeping through the girl’s fingers. The other hand held something that sparkled green. She turned her gaze to the girl. “I, Alina, will gladly claim two new brushes today… Come to Alina little girl.”

In shock, Emiri stumbled back a step. Was this girl going to…

With a cruel laugh, The girl held out her bloody hand, and glowing lights dripped from it, almost fluid as they flowed over more rigid geometric forms that began to construct themselves out of thin air. Emiri barely ducked as the stuff jetted forwards, exploding across the hallway behind her where electricity crackled and dispersed, leaving behind smears of still static goo.

Emiri sprinted, running as hard as she could. Behind her, she could hear footsteps echoing through the halls. Even though she was sprinting as fast as she could, Emiri could feel a stitch in her side beginning to ache, and the bounding sound of her pursuer on her heels was still close behind. Spinning a corner, Emiri wrenched open a broom closet, slipping inside and shutting the door behind her.

As she sat curled into a ball in the dark, Emiri could hear the girl—Alina as she’d called herself—pass by the closet. Through her hands, Emiri tried to stifle a sob, but it broke free, echoing in the silence.

“There you are!” A moment later, the door slammed open. Alina towered above the girl, grinning madly. She giggled. “Hello little one.”

Screaming, Emiri stung at the girl’s face in desperation. The woman recoiled, clutching her face and shrieking, even as Emiri made a run for it, darting between the girl’s legs.

“Piccola merda, I’ll skin you for this!” Alina leapt at the girl, but was too slow.

Emiri didn’t change course, instead, crashing through the window opposite. She screamed as the air took her, and the girl plummeted towards the ground, a floor below. She skidded as she hit the ground with a crunch, but her legs still worked. They pushed at the muddy earth, digging up ruts until she stood. Emiri wasted no time, running as fast as she could even as beams of light exploded around her.

The frantic girl ran until she couldn’t anymore, collapsing behind a dumpster some blocks away. Finally away, she sobbed, her magical girl outfit glimmering out of existence, leaving Emiri feeling very, very small.

It began to rain again…

***

“Nanami-san?” Iroha couldn’t help but smile, even though the atmosphere was grim.

Glancing at her cohort, Yachiyo smiled. “Yes?”

The Kamihama skyline met with the burgeoning sunset, all shot with reds and golds. Iroha followed it with her gaze. “I was thinking Nanami-san…”

Yachiyo hesitated, “Yes?”

Iroha looked up at the older girl who was smiling, ever so slightly. “Thank you for everything…”

Looking away, Yachiyo spoke quickly, if somewhat haltingly. “If your sister is connected to Mifuyu-chan…” She glanced at her comrade again, making eye contact with Iroha. “I need to know… So really, I’m just doing what’s logical.”

Iroha couldn’t help but smile. “Mifuyu-san must have really meant a lot to you…”

There was a long moment’s silence before Yachiyo responded. She had closed her eyes, and when she responded, her voice was uncertain. “She’s my oldest friend… That is all.”

Somehow, Iroha didn’t believe her. After a long moment of silence though, Iroha spoke. “I think,” she faltered, somewhat uncertain. “I think that you were probably a very good friend.”

Yachiyo inhaled sharply. “Why so?”

Iroha gulped. Casting her gaze up and down the other girl. She was tall, and graceful, and all of her composure was a sham. Iroha could see her trembling. Looking at Yachiyo, Iroha had a vicarious worry watching her. It was funny how watching a woman she barely knew made her feel so… It wasn’t calculated. Iroha reached out, grasping the girl’s hand. “It’s a feeling.” Smiling, Iroha squeezed her hand, and giggled. “That’s all.”

Stopping dead in her tracks, Yachiyo closed her eyes. Her breath was ragged. “Tamaki-san.”

“Sorry…” Hesitating, Iroha released her hand before looking at her feet.

“We’re here.” Walking ahead of the younger girl, Yachiyo spoke quietly, and Iroha had to trot after her to catch up. As she mounted the museum steps, she half turned to look at her compatriot. “Coming?”

“Oh, yes, right.” Iroha slipped through the door, which Yachiyo held open for her, into the climate controlled museum. The sudden cold made her gasp, and Iroha clutched her forearms, rubbing them, gently.

Stepping in behind her, Yachiyo swung her jacket around Iroha. The girl barely broke stride, moving into the center of the lobby. Elegantly, she turned, taking in the sights before moving to the front desk. With a sudden movement, she tapped the bell twice.

A moment later, the black haired girl slipped out from the back room. “Oh! Yes?” Her eyes grew wide, and then she smiled as she took in the two girls. “What can I do for you?”

Yachiyo responded calmly, placing both of her hands on the counter. “We wanted to ask about your art exhibit.”

A blonde stepped out from the back room as well. In one hand, he was putting up her hair into pigtails, but she froze mid-motion as she saw Yachiyo. “You…” She leveled a single finger across the counter.

Glancing over her shoulder, Yachiyo threw a confused look at Iroha, before returning back to the newcomer. “... Who are you?”

The woman jumped back, touching her fingers to her lips and gasping. “You don’t know me? It is I, Ria Ami! Your nemesis!”

Yachiyo paused, before wetting her lips nervously. “I’m sorry?”

Slipping around the girls’ altercation, Iroha stepped up to the first girl. From her tote bag, she slipped out the drawing before sliding it across the table. “I’m sorry to intrude, but do you have any information on the artist? Ehm… Alina Gray?” Iroha placed her finger on the signature which graced the bottom left corner of the piece. “Your… Ehm… Your phone site said you did when Nanami-San looked it up.”

“Phone site? Well, I just… Wow.” The girl delicately spun around the piece with reverence. “This is a legitimate Alina Gray piece, isn’t it?” She looked up with wonderment in her eyes. “Her artwork is such a joy. Immersive, different.” Her eyes had been drifting down towards the art, but she snapped them up again to Iroha. “We have a whole exhibit of her art, yes!”

***

Alina breathed a sigh of exaltment. “It is like the greatest work of my life. I, Alina, have officially placed myself among the great artists of history… And now, I shall celebrate.” Laughing, Alina leaned forwards before running her fingertips down Mifuyu’s cheeks. 

Reflexively recoiling, Mifuyu sucked in breath. “Alina—”

“Yes,” Alina interrupted, “it is I.”

Mifuyu closed her eyes before shaking her head. “What do you want from me? I don’t understand?”

“I want you,” Alina paused, letting the words stand on their own for a long moment, “to model for me. Capisci?” She smiled as charmingly as she could.

Nodding Mifuyu took a step back before looking about the labyrinth. Alina was unsure what she was so concerned about until the girl spoke. “Aren’t the others?”

Picking up her train of thought, Alina stood, approaching her muse. “Does it matter if they are here? You are just modeling for me, sì?” She could smell Mifuyu.

“But, you just spent an afternoon doing art, yes?” Mifuyu looked distressed. “Don’t you want a break from—”

Alina interrupted again. “What? I have simply acquired a new set of tools. Alina never grows tired of art, and I am excited, I am confident!” She reached up to grip Mifuyu’s cheeks in her hands, staring dead on into the girl’s eyes. “I could draw your forma suprema for hours, and yet, I feel confident now to render it into art. To claim it as my own. Don’t you understand mio caro, I will conquer your body with my brushes and pencils. This is my—Alina’s goal, to show the world my beauty!” Her fingers dug into Mifuyu’s skin, making her wince. 

***

Iroha was entranced by the wreckage. Even while their tour guide, Mayu, discussed Alina Gray’s creation of the piece, Iroha had tuned it out. This wasn’t a piece of art, it was pure, unadulterated fury. Even as Mayu discussed the wreckage—how each piece had fallen perfectly to create some sort of ephemeral effect—it was evidently just debris. The work might have once been genius, but at this point it was match sticks. Iroha felt… Disgusted.

Gulping, Iroha looked at the plaque again, staring at the portrait of the girl. The brilliant green hair and fine features were familiar, and Iroha instantly recognized her assailant, but the look on the girl’s face was cutting. The mixture of disgust, agitation, and complete terror that transfixed the girl’s face in the photo as she stood before the museum made Iroha balk.

She could see Yachiyo giving her a concerned look, and Iroha shook her head. She couldn’t place why the girl unnerved her so much, but something in the expression made Iroha uncomfortable just looking at her. Iroha shook herself, before transferring her attention to the tour guide. Iroha cleared her throat before interrupting, “Ehm, Kozue-san?”

The girl blinked. “Yes?”

“Can you tell us more about the artist? Maybe where she was educated and things like that?”

***

Hiding behind an eleven year old was not something Tsukuyo was going to do. No matter how terrified she was… Standing well out of danger behind said eleven year old was different. Her thoughts were racing with such excuses as Tsukuyo tightened her grip on her sister.

The beast turned its ugly head, fetid breath swamping over Ui. The creature had burst forth from the carcass of a stuffed bear, and now towered before them, metal expanding, growing. In fact, the space was so small that the beast filled it, so that its massive arms couldn’t easily orient on the very small, very fragile girls gathered beneath it. 

Ui didn’t seem to mind the monster, and she started to hum. It was a gentle toon, and as she did, she walked towards the hulking monstrosity. The static that had filled the television screen of its face quieted, and for a moment, the monster felt almost serene. Gently, Ui pushed her hand within the creature, catching hold of something.

As Ui tugged at whatever she had caught onto, the colossus roared, scraping against confines of the barrier as it tried to orient itself to strike at the child.

Separating from her sister, the Tsukasa gripped Tsukuyo’s hand in one of her own, while she retrieved her flute with the other.

Seeing this motion, Tsukuyo mirrored her sister, and the two took in deep breaths, standing back to back. The two girls held their flutes high. “ _ ♪ Flute blossom resonance! ♪” _

The beast shrieked and trembled under the barrage of magic, and Ui stumbled back as she plucked a small metal object from the beast’s form. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Ui ran, even as the monster screamed and contorted. She was the first to leave, with the sisters only a moment behind as they fled the barrier.

***

Mitama closed the curtain before turning to Alina, who was seated on the couch. “So Alina, I’ve heard you’ve been a naughty girl lately.” She winked.

Alina blinked, “I, Alina, have transcended such concepts.”

Rolling her eyes, Mitama sat next to Alina, before rubbing her hands together. “Well then,  _ ♪ let’s see what we have he-e-ere! ♪ _ ” Mitama slid her hands over Alina’s, gently slipping her soul gem out of ring form. 

As Mitama’s delicate fingers touched the gem, Alina couldn’t help but gasp. It was like something inside her was being gently stroked, probed, and investigated. She’d had her gem tweaked before, but this was different. “What are you doing armeggiare idiota?” Her words were choked through clenched teeth.

“Well,” Mitama’s voice was sickly sweet, “I just figured I’d poke around and see what really makes you unique Alina-chan.” She paused, visibly pouting, “that’s all right, isn’t it?”

Alina was silent, her focus entirely on her soul gem, which pivoted this way and that in Mitama’s grasp. The coordinator wasn’t watching the soul gem, her eyes were instead fixed on Alina herself.

It was a slow movement as Mitama moved, sliding onto Alina’s lap. Her voice was a simpering whisper as she spoke. “You can tell your coordinator what bad, bad things you’ve been up to…” Alina could see Mitama applying a gentle pressure to the soul gem, and moreover, she could feel it, deep down, below the surface.

“Alina has—” Alina was cut off by a sudden probing, deep within her magic that made her see stars. “I-I have f-found a new way for magical girls.”

Leaning in close, Mitama smiled. “You can tell me more, can’t you?” She nodded her head, and Alina found herself nodding as well as the coordinator began to run one hand along her jaw, while the other still massaged the soul gem in her grasp.

“Sì, semplicemente non fermarti…”

***

Sakae General School… The building looked fairly unremarkable as far as schools went. As the girls left it, Iroha questioned them with a single minded deft determination. “Hi, do you know a Gray, Alina-san?” “Ehm, I’m looking for a fellow student of yours, can I ask some questions?” “Do you know Gray, Alina-san?” “Do you know where she’d be?” “Yeah? Do you think it would be OK if I went in?” “Thank you so much!”

***

Yachiyo pushed on the art room door, which was ever so slightly ajar. The room looked mid repair, with assorted art supplies being put back in place. However, a wreckage of broken canvases and the like had been pushed to the corner. A single girl was sitting in the room, hunched over a desk and scribbling. She hadn’t realized that she was no longer alone until Yachiyo spoke. “Hello?”

The girl spun around, purple hair whipping about her. “Hi.” Her eyes flitted up and down the girls, before standing. “Oh, who are you?”

Stepping across the threshold, Yachiyo spoke in a cool and measured tone. “I am Nanami, Yachiyo, and I’m here looking for someone. Do you know Gray, Alina-san?”

The girl’s eyes lit up. “You’re here to see Alina-senpai? I didn’t know she had so many friends!” She clasped her hands together in excitement.

Sliding around Yachiyo, Iroha’s voice was rather quiet. “Do you know where she happens to be?”

Opening her mouth, the artist shut it again, narrowing her gaze. “What do you want with Alina-senpai?”

Yachiyo began to respond, but Iroha spoke faster, quickly talking over the older girl. “We’re really big fans of Gray-san’s work, and wanted to ask her about her process.”

Something evidently clicked in the girl’s head. “I’m Misono, Karin, Why don’t we get lunch and talk about it?”

***

Sitting in quiet contemplation, Mitama fingered the blackened piece of metal and gem that Alina had given her.  _ The future of magical girls _ . It seemed so small, but, probing it with her magic, it seemed… Strangely right. She could feel through its surface the deep well of despair in it, and she could feel it tugging on her soul gently, just like the grief fragments they used to purify their gems. Slipping out her own gem, Mitama touched one to the other, watching the darkness slip from it, rendering the gem a brilliant blue once more. Delving her magic deeper, Mitama could tell that the trinket had lost some of its magic, and that in cleansing the corruption from her soul gem, the relic had expended its own potency. Still though, the transfer was far more efficient than what she was used to. Mitama speculated that she could clear her soul gem a handful more times with the item before its potency was lost.

Mitama couldn’t help but smile. If everything Alina said was correct, Mitama wasn’t sure what to think. She would of course, be neutral, objective, above it all. Still though, there was a sliver of hope.

“M-m-m-itama!” The yell broke through the empty building.

The coordinator blinked, shaking her head as she set the item aside. The voice sounded familiar, though, she couldn’t place it. “ _ ♪ Hello?  _ ♪”

The blonde girl was rain drenched as she burst into the room, tears smearing her face. “M-mitama, s-she… She killed her!” Emiri sobbed as she fell into the coordinator’s arms.

Folding herself around the young girl, Mitama shushed her, stroking Emiri’s hair softly.

***

Mifuyu felt fundamentally naked. Not in a physical way, but in a deeper, more painful way. She could still see Alina feeding the man into the barrier, watching him scream as the  _ thing _ on the other side had taken him, pulling him deeper into the gas chamber realm it inhabited. Alina had reminded her that the men they’d killed had been a pimp and his enforcers, that he had been a bad man, that it was poetic, a piece of performance art, how without a trace, they were now simply gone. Even after all was said and done though, Mifuyu had used her magic to cover for Alina killing five people. She’d let the girl stalk through the old warehouse like some kind of slasher villain, unseen by all but her victims.

_ Not victims… Targets. _ The men that had died had killed people, hurt countless women. They had been despicable, they’d deserved what had happened to them.  _ But she killed them. _ Mifuyu shuddered, as she looked up at Alina, so jubilant after a long day’s work. Her wound hardly seemed to bother the girl anymore as she painted. Weren’t they just modeling earlier? Before the long day? Time had started to feel liquid, fluid, beginning to drip and stain, and repeat.  _ Weren’t they just here? _

Mifuyu started to shake, unable to hold her own weight. Slowly, she sunk onto the edge of the bed. “I… I can’t.”

She was amazed how gently Alina lifted her soul gem from its place around her neck. Mifuyu’s magical girl outfit flickered, and she de-transformed as Alina took the gem, leaving Mifuyu so... Small before her. The artist ran a gentle finger across the stone. Mifuyu’s whole body tingled, as she felt the soft pressure. Her soul gem was cloudy, nearly black, and yet, everything seemed so… Distant. Everything but Alina, who was uncomfortably close.

Slowly, Alina slipped into Mifuyu’s lap. “Puoi dire ad Alina tutto.” Softly, the girl slid her hands beneath Mifuyu’s shirt, running them along her back. One hand still clutched her soul gem. Slowly, Mifuyu could feel Alina’s own magic pushing into her own, overwhelming it.

Softly, Alina kissed Mifuyu. She was surprisingly hesitant, only delicately brushing her lips against Mifuyu’s. She could feel Alina’s lips part ever so slightly, and feel her breath sporadic and tremulous. In fact, the artist was shaking head to toe. It was easy to give in… Mifuyu closed her eyes before kissing the girl back. 

_ When she closed her eyes, she could imagine Yachan, her long blue hair draping about her… All she needed to do was give in.. _

***

Kanagi blinked as she saw the girls gathered at the cafe. “Yachiyo-san?”


	7. The Queen's Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newcomers to Kamihama spur Homura onward. Things begin to crumble, and Alina realizes that she's going to have to take drastic measures to preserve the things she covets. Yachiyo's heart is freshly shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember when I had a note saying things would happen? Well... Some things happened last chapter, so now we've made more room for gooey goopy feelings... Because in the end, all media should dissolve into being shojou slice of life. This is my steadfast opinion.

As the train hurtled towards Kamihama, even though she’d initially booed the idea, Kyoko was starting to buzz with vicarious excitement. Madoka was great, and she’d never thought she’d have such a good, pure, annoying friend, but… She’d also wanted the weekend for her and Sayaka. Sure, maybe it was greedy, after all, she lived with the Sayaka and had the girl to herself most of the time, but… They were always in Mitikihara, around her parents, Madoka, and… Mami…

Mami, Kyoko still wasn’t 100% on board with. Yes, they’d been through a lot at this point, yes, Mami had always been there, but that was kinda the problem. After all, how was someone supposed to make out with your girlfriend while teen-mom was snooping around? Kamihama had seemed like the perfect chance to get away from all that, but once Sayaka had invited Madoka, Madoka had invited Mami, and if Mami was there, that meant Nagisa was there, and there was nobody that killed the mood like Nagisa.

Still though, as the girls got each other fired up for their big trip, Kyoko couldn’t help but get excited as well. After all, new city, new rules, and people she tolerated? Kyoko wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

The train thundered under an overpass, where some fifty feet up two girls sat along the railing. The dying sun silhouetted the two from afar, making their forms lazy; mirages rising off of the baked road. Kamihama had been having a period of foul weather, but against all predictions, it had been the perfect summer day, even though it was still decidedly spring.

Neither of the girls was looking at the other. In fact, they had found their ways up to the overpass separately. Nevertheless, as the train roared beneath them, the black haired girl released a single white flower which drifted on the wind, only to be caught in the draft of the train, sucked along with it in transit. 

The silver haired girl glanced at her partner in contemplation. Mifuyu guessed the girl was fourteen or fifteen, and she wore a school outfit that Mifuyu didn’t recognize. Notably, she could see a glittering dark earring of a salamander curled around one ear, a sizable amethyst hanging in the balance.

Glancing down at her phone, Neither Yachiyo nor herself had written… After all she’d done, after how suddenly she’d left, she wasn’t going to be desperate. Mifuyu closed her phone, sighing. She glanced at the other girl again, before speaking. “Lost boyfriend?”

Smiling wistfully, the girl turned to look at Mifuyu, leveling her vivid violet gaze on her. Even though the girl was younger, Mifuyu couldn’t help but feel something calm about her, almost still, peaceful. When she spoke, her voice was level, “She’s a goddess… Though, I don’t think she was ever mine… She was everyone else’s, but never _just_ mine.” She chuckled morosely. “Loving someone so much that it feels like it’s ripping you apart, but being unable to be with them… Isn’t it torturous?” A single tear slipped from her eye, quickly sliding down her tilted cheek before catching on her chin, hanging for a split moment, and then being taken by the wind.

Mifuyu gulped, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. “Yes, that’s… It’s the worst feeling in the world.”

“Sometimes,” the girl looked back at the tracks, surveying the train as it whipped out of sight around a distant building, “all you can do is watch from afar…” Delicately the girl stood, balancing on the railing.

It took Mifuyu a moment to even register the girl’s action, but when she did, she sprung to her feet and held out her arms—desperately imploring. “Please,” tears were streaming down her face freely as she implored the girl, “you can find a way to be with her! There’s always hope! I’ll help you! Just step down!”

Shaking her head slightly, the girl spoke in a tone that was deadly serious. “I’m counting on it.” She smiled softly, before letting the wind take her.

Mifuyu screamed as she ran to the edge, but as she looked over, no girl was smeared across the tracks, no broken body laying far below. As her eyes strained, grasping for something—anything, all she could focus on were the raven feathers that slowly drifted towards the tracks until a passing train blared through, scattering the lot.

Slowly, Mifuyu staggered away from the railing. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, before buzzing again. Still in shock, she checked the message, hands shaking violently.

_6:47pm_ **Alina** Where are you?

 _6:47pm_ **Alina** I need you.

***

Having begged off her shift early, Kanagi joined the girls in the alley behind the cafe. Jaw set, she surveyed the arrayed girls. Yachiyo Nanami, Karin, and the stranger with pink hair. Centering herself before them, she smiled at the newcomer. “My name is Izumi, Kanagi. It’s good to meet you. You’re a friend of Yachiyo-san?”

The girl gulped, glancing at Yachiyo before looking back. “Tamaki, Iroha. It’s good to meet you.”

Kanagi made it a point to smile. People tended to like it when she smiled. “I know a good place a block or two away.”

***

Sitting, Kanagi was still smiling. Overall, it was a sort of disarming effect, even though Iroha thought that with how prolonged the smile had become, it should probably be uncanny, it was instead a pleasant and warm offering.

The girls sat around the table, and asides Yachiyo, the air was almost conspiratorial. Karin sipping happily, sipping at a milkshake. “I didn’t actually know that you knew Nanami-san! I had just thought we would go to the cafe for a nice lunch to talk things over.”

Still smiling, Kanagi reclined in her chair. “Yachiyo-san and I go back a long time, don’t we?”

Yachiyo smiled pensively in return. “Yes, I suppose we have…” She sighed. “I suppose that with this, you, Misono-san, are…”

“Mhhhm, I’m Karin, the magical girl born on halloween!” She was giddy with excitement, “And I suppose you’re…” Suddenly, Karin looked like she was connecting dots. “If you’re a magical girl… Then…”

“Yes,” Yachiyo spoke smoothly, “I wasn’t sure at first, but it seems clear that we’ve crossed paths before. I hope that you have adjusted to being a magical girl in a more… Constructive manner than our last meeting.”

“I—I—” Karin’s eyes were like saucers.

Laughing, Kanagi sipped at her coffee. “Karin-sensei is a very wise person, and an artist of some talent. I would say that she has adjusted just fine.”

Karin herself was blushing ferociously, to which Yachiyo simply shrugged. “I see.”

“I—I wouldn’t call myself a talent artist, I’m nowhere as skilled as my senpai…”

Seeing an opening, Iroha spoke up, leaning in, and trying to smile at the girl as sweetly as she could. “Actually, we’d wanted to ask you about your senpai… Gray, Alina-san? She’s a magical girl too, right?”

Dead silence encompassed the table, eventually broken by Karin. “A magical girl?”

“Err,” Iroha looked at Yachiyo, who had shot her a similar glance. “Yes?”

Breaking from Iroha’s gaze, Yachiyo spoke somewhat haltingly. “A couple days ago, Tamaki-san and I were assaulted by a magical girl. We both have reason to believe she is also related to the disappearances of people who we… Both hold dear…”

On an impulse, Iroha slid her fingers along the bench, before entwining with Yahiyo’s beneath the table. As she did, she could see Yachiyo tense visibly, but only for a fleeting moment. Squeezing Iroha’s hand in return, Yachiyo smiled slightly, before banishing the expression. Iroha couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Ehm, well,” Karin looked concerned, “Are you sure that it was Alina-senpai? I mean, I don’t think Alina-senpai is even a magical girl, and I definitely don’t think she’d assault you, and if she did I’m sure she had a—” the girl caught herself, mouth still open, her look of horror transformed into a forced grin. Forcing a laugh, Karin’s eyes were wide, and she was visibly trembling. “I mean, are you sure you’re not thinking of someone who just looks like Alina-senpai?”

***

“What are we Alina-chan? What is this?” Tears were tracked down Mifuyu’s cheeks in heavy swaths as she stared at the artist, who was draped over the couch dramatically.

Alina blinked, “You are my muse. Your prefetto body is the primary reason for my fascination. That and the utility of your magic. You are unique in your qualities, and I covet them. You are also complementary to Alina’s persona, and fascinate me. Beyond these things, Alina has zero interest.” She shrugged. “Sì?”

Unsure what to say, Mifuyu covered her mouth, stumbling back a step. Her words came out half a sob, and further muffled, but were still barely comprehensible.”I-I have to go…”

“Shh,” Alina bounded to her feet, closing the distance between the girls in an instant, her fingertips caressing Mifuyu’s shoulders. “Mio caro amore, this is not to say I do not need you, in fact, I, Alina, would be devastated by your loss.” Slowly, and almost delicately, Alina reached up, peeling Mifuyu’s hands from her face and holding them in her own. “I am infatuated with you, I want to explore every inch of you, is this not what you desired my bell'angelo?”

“I…” Mifuyu paused, before ripping her hands away from Alina. “I need space.”

Watching as the girl left, Alina let herself down once more, this time sitting on the couch with her elbows propped on her knees. Shifting her gaze, Alina stared at her hands. Young, but hardened from hours in the workshop, they were paint stained, but still, hers. Gently, she tapped her fingers together, feeling the rough textures of her fingertips, sensation only trickling through the calluses she’d already begun to develop. Leaning back against the couch, Alina sighed, closing her eyes. 

Perhaps this was for the best… No distraction after all.

***

Slumping against the concrete wall that abutted Alina’s labyrinth hurt. Hands shaking, Mifuyu slipped her phone out of her pocket, opening her texts with Yachan before typing without thinking, blindly hitting send.

Two days ago **(❤ω❤) yachan!** I love you

Today 4:28am **Me** Yachan… Im sorry i fucked up. I fucked up bad

Today 4:28pm **Me** Ive ruined everything i know. I need u though. Im nothing without you

Today 4:29pm **Me** Something is wrong with me. I have no excuse

Today 4:29pm **Me** Please forgive me if u can. I dont want to cause u problems anymore

Today 4:29pm **Me** Im sorry for everything.

Her breathing was ragged as she stared at the phone, waiting for a response which wouldn’t come.4:30pm… 4:31pm… 4:40pm... 

Alina slipped from the portal that loomed at the back of the old decrepit building, before making eye contact with Mifuyu. Quietly, she moved to the girl before sitting next to her. She didn’t speak for a long moment, before finally glancing up at Mifuyu, and smiling. “Are you OK Mifuyu?”

Slumping, Mifuyu let her head rest in Alina’s lap as she sobbed.

Alina hesitated for a long moment, hands hovering above Mifuyu, before slowly lowering them to hold the crying girl. Slowly, she ran her fingers through Mifuyu’s silver hair, stroking it gently.

***

Yachiyo’s eyes were wide as she stared at the messages. Everyone at the table was quiet.

Two days ago **Me** I love you

Today 4:28am **Mifuyu-chan** Yachan… Im sorry i fucked up. I fucked up bad

Today 4:28pm **Me** It’s okay!

Today 4:28pm **Mifuyu-chan** Ive ruined everything i know. I need u though. Im nothing without you

Today 4:28pm **Me** We’ll work through this. I promise.

Today 4:29pm **Me** I love you, please, tell me, are you safe?

Today 4:29pm **Mifuyu-chan** Something is wrong with me. I have no excuse

Today 4:29pm **Mifuyu-chan** Please forgive me if u can. I dont want to cause u problems anymore

Today 4:29pm **Mifuyu-chan** Im sorry for everything.

Today 4:29pm **Me** YES I can forgive you. Where are you?

Today 4:30pm **Me** We can sort this out, I promise. Whatever you’re thinking, I still love you.

Today 4:30pm **Me** We’ve been through hell and high water together, we’ll make it through whatever is going on now.

Today 4:30pm **Me** I promise.

Today 4:32pm **Me** Mifuyu-chan?

Today 4:34pm **Me** I love you

She could feel Iroha place a hand on her shoulder, feel the gentle pressure, but Yachiyo had tunnel vision, and the small phone screen illuminating Mifuyu’s words was everything. The world seemed to be pulsing around her, no… That was her heartbeat. She could hear it, feel it in her skull pounding like a metronome. She tried to say something, but her tongue was dry.

“Yachiyo-san?” Iroha’s voice was timid, and quiet. Hearing her first name from the girl felt heavy, and seeing Iroha’s gentle smile, something snapped.

Closing her phone, Yachiyo wiped away the tears that were beginning to brim up in her vision. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse. “My apologies, do you know where the bathroom here is Kanagi-san?”

Smiling sympathetically, Kanagi pointed towards the back of the cafe. “It’s just back there… Take all the time you need.”

Standing, Yachiyo paused to survey the amassed girls, before nodding curtly. “Thank you.”

***

“Ehm, Nanami-san?” hesitantly, Iroha knocked on the bathroom stall door. “Are you all right?”

From within, Iroha could hear Yachiyo, sniffling. A moment later, the door had opened, and she was looking up at the girl. Her eyes were red-lined, and Yachiyo smiled ever so slightly as she looked down at the girl. Her hand was trembling as she reached it out, gently touching Iroha’s hair, and pushing back the strands that had fallen across her cheek. Her voice cracked as she spoke. “I-Iroha-san, I think you should go.”

The words felt like lead in her stomach. Iroha gulped, “What happened?”

Looking away, Yachiyo shook her before making eye contact with Iroha. “I hurt people Iroha-san. I hurt my friends, I hurt Mifuyu-chan… Whatever she’s going through right now is because of me. You should go before you get to know me for who I actually am.”

Iroha couldn’t place why, but the tears began to boil up. “Whatever you’re doing Yachiyo-san, don’t. OK? I get a choice in whether I think you’re worth knowing, and whatever those texts were… They don’t change the fact that you saved me, and that deep down, under all of the hurt, I think you’re a good, kind person who I want to get to know and who I think...” Iroha had tears flowing down her face in full force as she finished speaking, drawing to an abrupt stop that transitioned to a pregnant pause.

“I’m sorry Iroha-san, I just…” Yachiyo was crying again as well, the girl’s usually stony demeanor cracking. “I think she killed herself! I think Mifuyu-chan…”

Gulping down air, Iroha hugged the older girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Yachiyo tensed, but after a moment, she relaxed into Iroha’s grasp. After a long drawn out silence, Iroha spoke into Yachiyo’s chest. “It’s not your fault Yachiyo-san.”

Sobbing, Yachiyo clutched Iroha tightly, digging her fingers into the girl’s flesh—eliciting a slight wince. “It is! If I had just—”

Iroha interrupted her, “No, it’s not. It’s nobody’s fault when someone chooses they can’t live anymore. Yes, we can be angry at ourselves, and yes, we can learn for next time, and if we’re in the same situation again, maybe there is something that we can do to help, but that’s just conjecture. In the end, you love Mifuyu-san, that’s obvious, and I’m sure she knew that.” Softly, Iroha stroked Yachiyo’s hair. “I’m here however long you need me. Promise.”

***

Kyoko stretched as she watched Sayaka from across the cafe. Her and Sayaka were screwing around with the jukebox, and Mami was helping Nagisa with the menu, so it wasn’t like there was a lot to do other than eyefuck her girlfriend. That and eavesdrop on the lovebirds in the booth behind her. The two girls were positively crooning over each other. In public too! Kamihama must be a liberal mecca if these girls were flaunting their affections so freely. That or they were just new to the whole gay thing. Most people in Mitikihara were like their friend Hitomi… When she’d found out about them, it had been a total mess.

The chipper one piped up, “Tsukuyo, I love you, and I want to be with you forever. No matter how many obstacles are between us. Even if Alina-san is killing them, even the couple of nights we’ve had… Running away like this, truely, I couldn’t imagine a better future.”

“And if she’s right,” somber one responded, “then there won’t be any more wraiths in Kamihama either. Even if there’s a cost, lives are being saved.”

Wraiths? That caught Kyoko’s attention. Glancing away from her girlfriend, she snuck a peek over her shoulder at the magical girls. She’d not really logged the girls coming in but glancing at them, she was struck by how similar they looked. Actually, they looked exactly the same. Kyoko couldn’t help but recoil. 

Across the table, Mami cocked her head. “What’s the matter Kyoko-san?”

“The girls behind us are twins, and they’re fucking.” Kyoko shrugged.

“Language!” Mami literally covered Nagisa’s ears.

The child seemed nonplussed, instead fixated on the menu still in front of her. She didn’t even respond as Mami cupped her ears, instead, her eyes fixated on the deserts section. Her tiny pudgy hand made its way to the cheesecake, and her little face lit up.

“How about we split a cheesecake after we eat lunch.” Mami’s hands were now on the girl’s shoulders… The woman was the poster child for helicopter parents everywhere.

Letting her attention wander, Kyoko tuned back in to the incest twins’ conversation. The somber one was talking. “—At Mitama-san’s. I heard from her that Myako-san was gone, and we should all be careful. With the new _thing_ Alina-san has in the barrier, I wouldn’t be surprised if…” The girl trailed off.

“I know what you’re thinking.” The other girl picked up. “With what the newest one looks like, and with it showing up right as Myako-san went missing, It seems plausible. I’m sorry though, if that is the case, I don’t think I want to know. I want everything Alina-san is offering, but I don’t know if I can take knowing the details.”

“I’m exactly the same way Tsukasa. I don’t trust Alina-san, but as long as I know that you will be OK, and that we’ll never be separated again, I can hold the course. I think if Mifuyu-san leaves, then we know we have to as well.”

“I agree. Whatever it is Alina-san is doing, if it’s too bad, Mifuyu-san will tell us. Until then, let’s not think about it too much. After all, we have what we wanted, right?”

“Tsukasa…”

Sighing, Kyoko directed her attention to Sayaka and her bestie who had just returned to the booth. Anything was better than the fuck sisters making out behind her. “You know guys, Kamihama is really starting to creep me the hell out.”

***

Beginning to clean herself up at the kitchen sink, Alina surveyed the now empty house. The birthday decorations were torn, and splatters of blood dotted the arrangement, but it was still odd to see the festive display so empty. A portrait without its subject. It’d been child’s play to round up the residents and feed them to her pets, but today, it had seemed extra hard. Something didn’t sit right with Alina from earlier. Her conversation with Mifuyu was strange and distant. She hadn’t said anything untrue or wrong. In fact, she hadn’t said anything that should have upset Mifuyu either. Pausing her work scrubbing at the blood caked to her hands to think, Alina couldn’t help but sigh.

If she’d been in Mifuyu’s shoes, and Mifuyu had said to her what she had said to Mifuyu earlier, Alina didn’t think she would be upset by it. Mifuyu had asked a question, and Alina had answered it honestly. Moreover, she was devoted to Mifuyu, and whatever the girl got out of their current arrangement was safe and secure, so wasn’t this what she wanted? Yes, Alina could intellectualize that most girls Mifuyu’s age were seeking things like romance and true love, but weren’t those just sugar coatings on the cold facts? What made people like each other? Most relationships broke down into a couple of facets; physical attraction, convenience, and personality compatibility all played a role—should she have mentioned that Mifuyu’s emotional scarring was a masterpiece in the making and contributed to her beauty? No, probably not, Alina thought she’d done right to stay silent there. In the end, human desire was calculable. People wanted each other because they provided them things in return. Alina had outlined that Mifuyu provided her things that other people could not, therefore assuring her status as Alina’s muse. There were no competitors. If she’d wanted to ask if Alina would be her girlfriend, that was a different question, as well as one that ultimately was meaningless (what even was a girlfriend in terms of factual delineations?). Alina had the sneaking suspicion that was what Mifuyu wanted though… And the funny thing about people's wants, was sometimes, you had to give them just enough of them that they would then reciprocate and give you what you wanted. It was basic bartering.

Satisfied with her conclusions, Alina resumed cleansing her skin of the intestinal remains of the little brat who had rushed her. She’d managed to shepherd most of the targets into her barrier, but some kid had decided to rush her, and she’d been forced to pop him like a bloated mosquito.

Turning off the water, Alina slipped through the house and out the back door into the yard. She’d hit a good number of houses this afternoon, and her pets were growing fat. It took 5 or 6 people to let one of the progeny molt into a weak adult, and notably, the more the originals ate the larger they got. While Mifuyu was around, Alina only hit nasty people who wouldn’t be missed, but notably, teens seemed to be the most nutritious food. Of course, too many and people would notice. Long term, she might be limited by the ethics of people around her. After all, creating a stable farming program would take time, and once it was public, she would have to be more scrupulous about her feed, and they’d have to utilize Ui’s wish more liberally. All said and done, right now, she wouldn’t turn up her nose at quick results. Call it a kick start...

***

Iroha delicately carried the teapot into the living room where Yachiyo was already seated, before pouring two cups silently. After placing the pot on the low table, she wordlessly sat next to Yachiyo. They’d spoken very little since leaving the cafe, and while Iroha had so many questions, she restrained herself.

The two women sat in silence for a long while, before Yachiyo reached out to cradle her mug in her hands, sipping it slowly. Turning her head ever so lightly, Yachiyo smiled thinly, but genuinely. “Thank you.”

Smiling earnestly in return, Iroha scooted a little bit closer to the other girl before leaning her head against her. She spoke quietly, but with purpose. “Yachiyo-san, I know you’re devastated, but you can’t live on blaming yourself over and over for things. Sometimes, we have the right to mess up too.”

Tears were streaming down Yachiyo’s face freely now, as she gently extended her slender hands to set her mug down on the table. “You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve done…” Yachiyo was trembling, just slightly.

It felt like a huge exertion, but Iroha pulled herself into a sitting position, before moving. The girl hauled herself so she was kneeling above Yachiyo’s folded legs, before placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders. “You’re right, I don’t know. But I want to, because from what I’ve seen, you seem like an incredible person, who might have wounds, but who is stronger for them. I think you’re someone who cares too much, but you have to realize that around you, people like me are going to screw up, we’re going to get hurt, and it’s not fair to take that agency away from us! It’s just not.” In a sudden motion, she hugged Yachiyo tightly, pulling the two girls close. Iroha’s voice was only a little more than a whisper, her chin propped on the larger girl’s shoulder. “I don’t know Mifuyu-san either, but I’m guessing that even if she did do it, she wouldn’t want you claiming credit or responsibility for her actions.”

“I’m sorry.” The words burst from Yachiyo like water breaking a centuries old dam. “I’m so sorry.” She squeezed Iroha tightly, breathing ragged with distress. Iroha cold feel Yachiyo clutch her like she might vanish at any moment.

“You’re okay,” Iroha smiled, “you have nothing to apologize for.”


	8. I Made Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls begin the slow process of piecing back together their broken hearts, relationships are codified, and the gay agenda progresses in the most self destructive way possible. Mifuyu continues to struggle with life, and Alina continues to struggle with having to fake feeling things like a normal person; but neither of them are as wrecked as Yachiyo. Karin find a sympathetic ear, and Mitama and Kanagi make new friends.

“Mifuyu,” Alina prefaced, “I have been thinking.” She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, diverting her gaze from the girl sitting before her. “I believe I misinterpreted our previous communications, and while I, Alina, have spoken the truth, this has left you dissatisfied in the outcomes. Because of this, I would like to ask that you accept the completely meaningless moniker of being my ‘girlfriend’. Mechanically, this will not change our arrangement, however, I would venture that this change in terminology is what you desire, and was the driving force behind our recent complicazioni. Sì?”

Unsure what to say, Mifuyu looked away, searching for answers anywhere but Alina. The park was so vibrantly green after all the rain lately, and the sun was shining so brightly that it almost hurt… Just like it had yesterday. Mifuyu’s eyes found the low bridge that crossed the meandering creek that worked its way through the park, fixating on it.

_“Sometimes,” the girl looked back at the tracks, surveying the train as it whipped out of sight around a distant building, “all you can do is watch from afar…” Delicately the girl stood, balancing on the railing._

Mifuyu closed her eyes, shutting out everything. She imagined that the world didn’t exist, that the sun, and the moon would fall from the sky and crush into an inky void that would swallow them up whole. Unheard waves would crash in the darkness on rocky shores that would in the pervading oblivion slowly erode into nothing. Mifuyu knew she started to cry, she could feel the tears burning through her clenched eyelids.

And then Alina was there, her voice cutting through the silence of Mifuyu’s dead world. “La mia squisita bellezza, your soul gem is overflowing with impurities! You cannot let this happen, Alina will not allow it.” She could feel Alina draw close, feel her gently slip Mifuyu’s soul gem from its place on her finger, and feel the doubts and worries from the long day slip away into the cool breeze that rustled through the trees.

Opening her eyes, Alina was so close to her, so… Present. Even though the voices were still there screaming at her to run, to leave, there was no Mikazuki Villa, no Yachan, and even the little voice telling her that she was using Alina was distant. Mifuyu kissed her, cupping her hands around the back of Alina’s head and sliding her fingers through the girl’s flowing green hair, and clinging to her tightly. 

It took a moment, but as acknowledgment shot through Alina’s body, she dissolved into the girl, softly sliding her hands around her waist. The entire thing still felt unreal, but at this point, Mifuyu didn’t care, instead leaning into Alina harder, clutching her tighter in return.

Eventually the two girls parted. Mifuyu took a step back, diverting her gaze for a moment, while touching her fingers to her lips. Silently, she nodded.

Alina cocked her head to the side inquisitively. “Does this help Mifuyu?”

Nodding against, Mifuyu smiled. “Yes Alina-chan. Thank you.”

“Fantastica, Alina must get back to her work, but in proceeding forward, will you have dinner with me tonight?”

Mifuyu couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, I would… I would love to have dinner.”

“Mifuyu, will meet you here again at seven?” The artis—her girlfriend smirked as she said the words, leveling her gaze at Mifuyu. She made eye contact so easily…

“I would love that.” Mifuyu smiled back, though, much more shallowly than Alina.

The girl nodded curtly, half turning before giving Mifuyu a salacious grin. “Arrivederci mia prelibatezza.” Mifuyu watched Alina depart… Looking nothing like Yachan. Her clothes were messy, stained numerously with bright swaths of paint, and her long hair was unkempt. And she was so… Young… Another deep pang of guilt shot through Mifuyu. 

Slowly, Mifuyu walked to the bridge before staring out at the rippling water beneath. It was always flowing forwards, bubbling ahead without a care in the world. Checking her soul gem, already, there had begun to be impurities forming at the edges. They were small now, but Mifuyu knew it was only a matter of days before—

Alina’s voice was quiet, cutting through Mifuyu’s thoughts. “Would you like to help Alina with work, girlfriend?”

“I thought you had left?”

Sighing, Alina took Mifuyu’s hands in her own. “This is what you wanted, sì?”

***

“Where are we headed?” Sayaka seemed confused at their meandering path.

“Look,” Kyoko began through a mouthful of sandwich, “the magical girls in this city seem screwed up. I wanna talk to their coordinator and see what the hell’s goin’ on here.”

“Coordinator?”

Kyoko laughed, but caught herself. “Mrs. goody goody didn’t teach you anything? Big cities often got coordinators. Magical girls who get along helping other magical girls rather than fighting for a living. They’re usually pretty tight lipped, but if you get ‘em in a good mood you can often get the D.L. on what’s going down in the city. Also it’s good form to check in before you start throwing your weight around.”

Sayaka was very quiet for a long moment before piping up. “I know things are awkward between you and Mami-san, but you don’t have to—”

“Don’t have to, what?” Kyoko interrupted.

Gritting her teeth, Sayaka began again, “you don’t have to be so abrasive about it.”

Pausing, Kyoko turned to her girlfriend. “Fine,” God, she didn’t want to do this. “Mami-san and I got issues. We used to be a thing, and now we’re not. That’s awkward. I’m sorry that it’s weird for you, but I’m not the one who always makes us all hangout together. OK? I know it’s not ideal, and I hate it, but I guess… There are things you do ‘cause there are other things you want, right? I’d love to cut Mami-san from my Goddamn life, but for some reason I can’t, because…” Kyoko found herself crying. She was so damned pathetic. “Because for the life of me I can’t remember why, but I’m head over flippin’ heels in love with you, Sayaka, and even if that means I gotta keep having awkward conversations with my ex forever, I guess that’s what I’m gonna do.” 

Sayaka was silent for a long time before speaking. “Kyoko, I think… I think that’s the first time you’ve said I love you.”

Turning away and wiping at her eyes, Kyoko started walking. “Shut it before I take it all back.”

***

In the soft blue light of the shop, Mitama’s hair seemed almost to shine with a silvery radiance. Kanagi couldn’t help but touch it, sliding her fingers through the short locks. Mitama was smiling… She never used to smile, and it made Kanagi feel amazing whenever she did. It felt like if Mitama was happy, then whatever deep resentment, whatever anger, and whatever spite Kanagi was feeling, she could swallow it all down for her. If Mitama was happy—for the moment—nothing needed to burn. “You said you wanted to talk?”

Mitama was laying on the couch, head in her lover's lap. Gently, she arched her back, stretching, before letting herself still once more. “You’d mentioned a dangerous magical girl, and I think I have a lead for you. That’s all Kanagi-chan. I always want to talk to you though.”

“Likewise,” Kanagi squeezed the coordinator, who closed her eyes.

“Mhhm,” in a sudden movement, Mitama snuggled her head into Kanagi’s stomach. “Is it because _♪ I’m the cutest?_ ♪”

Laughing, Kanagi kissed Mitama’s forehead. “Yes, for sure. Tell me though, what is your lead?”

Sitting up, Mitama stretched again, before letting herself relax onto the couch beside Kanagi. “Do you know Kisaki, Emiri-chan?”

Kanagi pauses, thinking, before nodding.

“Well,” Mitama pauses, drawing out the statement, “she was attacked as well, and she says she saw Myakko-san… Well, with Myakko-san missing, I’m sure little Emiri would be so thankful to have a well known vetran looking out for her.” Mitama clapped her hands together and batted her eyelashes at Kanagi, who laughed.

Sliding a hand along Mitama’s shoulders, Kanagi pulled her close again. “I’ll pay her a visit tonight.”

“And abandon your poor coordinator all on her lonesome with a killer on the loose!”

Sighing, Kanagi squeezed Mitama before releasing her. “A killer that won’t get caught unless I deal with her directly.”

“Mhhhm,” Mitama paused, looking up into Kanagi’s eyes, “you’ll come back and stay the night though?”

Laughing, the vetran girl let her head rest against her oldest friend. “Sure.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

***

Idly, Sayaka wondered if all coordinators had shops this… Strange. The large room was illuminated by countless lamps, and curtained off with drapes galore. An assortment of antique furniture was clustered before a massive stained glass window. Kyoko hardly seemed phased though, striding into the space. “Yo, coordinator?”

Shooting up from one of the couches which had its tall back turned to them, the magical girl spun to face them, her short white hair falling around her chin. “Oh dear, are you ♪ _new cus-tom-ers?_ ♪”

“Just sliding through.” Kyoko shrugged. “Name’s Kyoko. You must be Mitama-san, right?”

The woman giggled. “You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you? I wouldn’t mind adjusting you at all…”

Sayaka couldn’t help but blush. Running forwards to Kyoko’s side, she spoke quickly. “Miki, Sayaka. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shooting Sayaka an evil sort of grin, Kyoko took another step forward. “After asking around some, I got turned here. We’re from Mitikihara, and I wanna make sure we aren’t stepping on anyone’s toes around these parts. Though, getting adjusted doesn’t sound half bad...” Sayaka could’ve sworn Kyoko was checking the girl out. Damn it!

“Well, we’ll see about adjustments in a bit, but would either of you like some tea? Since she’s here, Kanagi-chan is probably who you want to talk about the setup in Kamihama with…”

A second, also white haired girl poked her head up over the back of the couch before leaning her elbows on it casually. Her voice held a deft confidence as she spoke, “You’re in luck, I was just about to leave. Izumi, Kanagi. I’m the boss in eastern Kamihama, so if you need to know what’s going on, I’d be happy to fill you in.”

Chuckling, Kyoko crossed the room swiftly, before throwing herself onto an opposing couch. “I’d kill for some lunch coordinator…”

Mitama’s eyes lit up. “Well then, ♪ _it’s time to get cooking!_ ♪”

Kanagi exhaled, softly shaking her head no. “Don’t bother making extra for me Mitama-chan, I’ll grab something on my way to Kisaki-san’s after this.”

“But are you sure…” Mitama visibly pouted. “I mean, you would turn down your beloved’s home cooking?”

Looking somewhat queasy just thinking about it, Kanagi shook her head again. “Sorry, but how about I make a nice dinner to make up for it?”

Seemingly placated, the coordinator disappeared into an adjoining room.

Glancing back at her girlfriend, Kyoko blinked in surprise, before patting the space on the couch next to her. “Whachya waiting for? Got sticks for legs?”

Sayaka scowled as she sat on the couch next to Kyoko. “I just—”

Across the living area, Kanagi interrupted. “I get it, meeting new people can be hard, especially if you’re not used to this kind of thing. I promise though, Mitama doesn’t bite… Her cooking does though, be warned.”

Sayaka felt herself going red and looked down at her feet. She just felt awkward. Kyoko had evidently seen other coordinators before, and Sayaka envied the nonchalance with which she comported herself. Besides, she knew it was stupid, but the way Kyoko and the coordinator had engaged with each other bugged her. After all, it wasn’t like she was still going after Kyosuke now that she and Kyoko were together, so maybe she should show some—anyway, things better to not think about.

Sayaka zoned back in to realize that Kyoko was speaking. “Yeah, so, I came across a couple of magical girls saying some weird stuff, about magical girls disappearing. It’s about then that I figured we needed to talk to someone and figure out what’s going down in Kamihama.”

“That is,” Kanagi paused, a slight smile quirking the corners of her mouth, “entirely reasonable. I’ve heard such rumors as well, as a number of girls under my care are, well, let’s just say east Kamihama has seen a couple of girls go missing.”

“Yeah, a ‘’Myakko’? Don’t have a first name, but the girls I heard talking about it where talking about ‘er. Sounded rough too.” Kyoko leaned forwards. “Something about an ‘Alina’ being sketch as shit too, no surname. Now I’d like the details before my girlfriend or I get snatched, ‘kay?”

Kanagi blinked, before diverting her gaze. When she spoke, her voice was soft. “Myakko, Hinano-san was the caretaker of the Chuo ward of Kamihama—which is independent from east or west. She went missing a little while ago, and I’ve heard the name Gray, Alina-san before in regards to the recent attacks. Please, can you tell me what you heard? It would mean a lot.”

Leaning back and placing her hands behind her head, Kyoko was grinning ear to ear. “What do I get in return?”

Suddenly angry, Sayaka snapped. “What do you mean ‘what do you get’, Kyoko-chan? They’re making you lunch and giving you information! Don’t you think the least you could do would be give them something in return?”

Shrugging transformed into stretching as Kyoko not so surreptitiously slid an arm around Sayaka. “Meh, whatever, not worth getting into a fight about.” There was a glint in her eye that told Sayaka that they would very much be talking about this later, but then she turned to Kanagi, continuing in a level, if disinterested tone. “It was a pair of twins, and their names sounded just about as similar as they looked. Definitely fucking too.”

Kanagi interjected, “Amane, Tsukuyo-san, and Tsukasa-san?” 

“Those’d be the ones. Anyway, they were talkin’ about how ‘Alina’ was gonna free them from all their problems, but they didn’t want to know how she was doin’ it, because they thought she’d probably done something bad with someone named Myakko. Look, you should be real grateful I remember any of these names.”

“I thought…” Kanagi sighed, tension visibly dropping from her shoulders before reasserting itself once more. “I had thought that the Amane sisters had been attacked, and while what you say worries me, I’m relieved to hear that they’re alive.”

“Heh, I hear you girl. Do they creep you out, or is it just me?”

Kanagi laughed. “They’re a little strange, but once you get to know them, I think you get used to it. I find it that way with most people’s eccentricities. I hope that if you stay long enough in Kamihama, the same will go for yours.”

“That’s a little rude!” Sayaka shot to her feet.

Suddenly, Mitama burst from the curtains. “♪ _Luuunch!_ ♪”

***

Alina didn’t like holding hands. It felt limiting and weird. There was a utility in it if you were in danger of being lost, or otherwise needed to stick together, however, the lack of autonomy was difficult to stomach. Mifuyu had started it though, and while normally, Alina would have made her disgust known, she also understood this process far too well. Everyone wanted Alina Gray to fit their ideals. They wanted her art in museums, they wanted her to give interviews, they wanted her to excel in school, they wanted her to hold hands… Deep down, Alina resented the fact that they wanted these things, but also, at this point, giving them what they wanted was all she knew how to do. How would she describe Alina Gray? An artist, full of ego, with few interpersonal connections, an all As student who thrives as a child prodigy. At the same time though, she hated them all for making her that way. Just like she had to hold hands with Mifuyu, she had to maintain the masterpiece of obligations that was Alina Gray. At least, she had for the last sixteen years. There was a dark sort of humor when she looked at it really. The fact that even when she had run away from that person everyone expected her to be, there were still things she desired, and obligations to meet. The expectation of Alina Gray wasn’t a persona she could slip on and off, it was a set of shackles. But if Alina Gray was what they wanted so badly, it was what they would get. 

It was startling as Mifuyu’s soft voice cut through her contemplation. “Alina-chan, you look uncomfortable.” Mifuyu leaned her head to the side, gazing at the shorter girl.

“Alina is fine.” She glanced down at the clasped hands.

Smiling somewhat wistfully, Mifuyu broke their grip. “You know, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. A lot of people struggle with P.D.A. early in their relationships, and it’s hard for a lot of people long term too.”

“P.D.A.?” Alina gently pulled her hands together, running her fingers over her skin like in some way they might have been damaged.

“Public displays of affection.” Mifuyu elaborated. “I don’t think it’s anything to be ashamed of to struggle with them. In fact, I think we both have a lot to learn about each other.”

“I suppose…” Alina looked up at her, “you are correct.”

***

_Dear Sis,_

_I am okay here. I have tons of awesome stories too! Even though I am sorry to leave you, I am really excited to be able to tell you about all my new friends and adventures when I see you! I do hope you have not worried too much though._

_Alina-san is really cool. I knew her before in the hospital, but she came back, and she told me she was a magical girl, and that I could be too, and so I became a magical girl to help people. Alina-san promised that we could make the world a better place, and that we could take everyone’s pain away, and so that’s what I wished for! I think I am really happy here, but I do wish you were here big sis._

_My other friends are Tsukuyo-san and Tsukasa-san, who are sisters but born at the same time! They are super close. When I told them I hoped we were close and able to do everything together like them one day, they got really weird though. I think they are keeping something from me, but still, maybe it's just because I wouldn’t understand, and I trust them, and think that’s okay. They play really pretty music._

_Oh, and then there’s Mifuyu-san! She is so pretty, and I hope I look half as pretty as her when I grow up. I think she’s Alina-san’s girlfriend, and whenever I talk to her, she reminds me of mom. I guess while I am here, she’s kind of like mom, and Alina-san is kind of like dad! Anyway, I think she’s a good person, and she gives really good hugs!_

_Anyway, all of this is to say I am doing okay. I hope you’re well too, and I’ll write again soon._

_With lots and lots of love from your little sister,_

_Ui_

Ui finished the letter on her third piece of paper. It wasn’t her fault all she had were crayons! Alina didn’t have any other supplies “appropriate for children”, and writing small with crayons was really hard. Still though, it was better than nothing.

She placed the completed letter in a drawer before shutting it. She wished she could send it, but like the other letters she’d written, she also understood why Alina said she couldn’t send Iroha letters. Once they finished with saving the world though, Ui would give all the letters to Iroha, and she would know everything Ui had wanted to tell her! Smiling, Ui closed the drawer and sighed, before turning back to the labyrinth. After all, she had a lot of work left to do today!

***

“So, you really like your senpai, huh?” Tsuruno smiled at her compatriot bouncing along beside her.

Turning, Karin paused a moment before nodding vigorously. “Yup, Alina-senpai is pretty amazing. After all, she’s an amazing artist with her work in galleries and museums, and still, she takes time to help me, an aspiring artist with no talent at all. Sometimes she’s a little harsh, but I don’t think she would be if she didn’t care.” Karin smiled earnestly.

Tsuruno laughed, “She sounds a lot like Master Yachiyo! Even before when we were all a team, Master Yachiyo loved us all, but she still was really critical. Even after knowing her for years, she teaches me so much. Being the mightiest magical girl, I have to present a flawless face, but she usually says the right thing to get through to me.” Tsuruno paused, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. “Sometimes, things Master Yachiyo says hurt though—I don’t think she means them too! But I think sometimes when she’s trying to be honest, she’s a little too harsh.”

Karin’s eyes were tearing up as she nodded in agreement. “I think the same about Alina-senpai. What hurts most is when I put on a good face, and she still pushes me away.”

“Yeah,” Tsuruno looked at her feet, slowing from her usual bounding gate. “I think that Master Yachiyo struggles a lot, and because of that, she says things that sometimes she doesn’t really mean. As long as I can keep a smile on my face though, she comes around in the end! Even after she broke up the team, I stuck around. I know Momoko-chan moved on, but I didn’t, and now, things are… Still weird. But they’re better now that Iroha-chan is here!”

Looking away, Karin pulled her arms in, wrapping them tightly around her frame. “Yeah, I just hope—I hope that Alina-senpai hasn’t moved on without me. She-She’s the only one.” Tears were starting to brim up in her eyes. “She’s never done this before, and I’m so worried. Nanami-san and Tamaki-san were saying so many bad things about Alina-senpai, and I’m scared that if we find her, then they’ll do something really bad to her. I don’t think Alina-senpai is bad though.”

Reaching out, Tsuruno grabbed Karin’s hand. “I’m sure it’s all a big misunderstanding! Maybe Alina-senpai didn’t mean to attack them?”

Nodding, Karin wiped the tears from her face. “Yeah…”

“Anyway,” Tsuruno smiled, squeezing the girl’s hand tightly. “That’s why you’re helping us look for her. So that there’s the best chance that when we do find her and Mifuyu-chan, nobody gets hurt and everything’s OK. And I’m with you, and I’m the mightiest magical girl, so there’s no problem at all. I can solve all sorts of problems with a smile! That’s my magic.”

Karin nodded. After a long few minutes of silence, she looked up. “This is it I think. Alina-senpai asked me to bring supplies here every now and then, so her parents know me.”

The house was a small mansion, and Tsuruno gasped looking at it. “Wow, it’s so big! Alina-san must be rich!”

“Her family owns an art gallery. That’s where Alina-senpai said she was exposed to art that made her who she is as an artist. She’s so skilled, but also lucky.” Karin shielded her eyes from the sun as she gazed up at the house.

Instead of looking at the abode before them, Tsuruno’s eyes were glued to Karin. “I think you’re lucky too Karin-chan. After all, you have Alina-san looking out for you.”

Karin nodded again, this time, a smile beginning to assert itself.

***

She’d barely moved since receiving the messages. As Iroha slipped into Yachiyo’s room, she saw that the girl was sitting on her bed, as normal. Her back was to the wall, and her knees pulled up against her chest. Gently maneuvering through the room, Iroha silently sat on the bed as well, placing the tray with lunch on it beside her. After a long delay, she spoke, “Yachiyo-san—” She caught herself, looking away before looking back at the girl huddled at the end of the bed. “I brought you food.”

There was a drawn out silence before Yachiyo spoke. “I’m worthless Iroha-san. Even now, you’re taking care of me.”

“That’s not true!” Iroha squarely planted her palms on the bed, staring at Yachiyo. “You’re not worthless, you saved me, and you’ve let me stay here, and you’ve helped me look for Ui. Ever since I came to Kamihama, you’ve been here for me, and I’m glad that I can be here for you too. I want to get to know you better Yachiyo-san, because… Because…”

Yachiyo laughed dryly, “You wouldn’t say that if you knew me. Iroha-san, my power is cruel and dangerous. You can stay here at the villa as long as you need, but you should stay away from me. If you don’t, you’ll end up like—like—”

Reaching out, Iroha grabbed her hand. “`Yachiyo-san, I haven’t known you very long, but that’s long enough to know that no matter what you think, you’re a good person, and I want you in my life, because—”

Pulling her hand back, Yachiyo interrupted, “My power kills people Iroha!” Tears were streaming down here face freely now. “I wished to survive, I wished to survive as a leader, and do you know what it cost me?” Yachiyo slammed her hands down on the bed, lurching forwards onto all fours. “It cost me everyone I wanted to protect, everyone I wanted to be an example for, they all suffered to let me survive. You think I’m amazing and special, but really, that’s because I’ve stolen everyone around me’s potential before they died.” As Yachiyo spoke, she shook, thrashing like a wounded animal. “That’s why—That’s why Mifuyu-chan died. I stole her magic, just like I killed Kenae and Mel. They were _happy_ to die for me! And now, because I couldn’t push her away, Mifuyu-chan, she—. Why did it have to be... I killed them all. I killed them all so I could survive.” Yachiyo stilled after her explosion, quivering in place rather than thrashing about. Even through the tears, her mouth contorted into a bittersweet smile. “See Iroha? I’m a monster. I kill the people I love the most, so you—you should run.”

“Yachiyo-san,” Iroha wetted her lips. “You’re wrong. I can’t prove it to you yet, but I promise, I will. I won’t die, because—because I think I love you Yachiyo-san!” Leaning forwards, Iorha kissed her gently, letting their lips touch for a moment before leaning back once more. The two girls stared at each other with gazes locked for a long moment, before Iroha began to laugh.

A moment later, Yachiyo had joined her, embracing the girl. Through her laughter she spoke unsteadily. “You’re an idiot, such an idiot.”

Iroha squeezed her tighter still. “Stupid or not, I’m not going to let you go. OK? I’m going to prove you wrong, and I’m going to keep taking care of you, and loving you while I do it!”

Yachiyo’s voice was muffled as she spoke into Iroha’s shoulder. “Promise?”

Slowly stroking Yachiyo’s long blue hair, Iroha pushed it back from around her ear before letting her lips brush against it. She spoke in a tone barely above a whisper. “I promise Yachiyo-san.” She could feel the larger girl go limp in her arms, no more tears, no more pain, just exhaustion.

***

Her parents had called her three times… They hadn’t even noticed that Alina was gone until now, but someone had tipped them off that the Alina Gray was missing, and that they should, as her parents, be distressed about this fact. None of that was important though. She was gleaning inspiration from the now that would last for a lifetime after all.

Staring at Mifuyu, Alina smiled. Yes, this had made her push her plans until tomorrow, but her hitlist would wait. She figured she would need help anyway, and while it would be hard to convince Mifuyu to help her acquire a new pallet, the Amane twins seemed much more pliable. After all, she had to maintain Mifuyu how she was, unchanged, unsullied. Abetting her in disposing of criminals and low lives had nearly broken Mifuyu, and Alina didn’t think the girl would survive the process of breaking down another magical girl. At least, not as the perfect balance of scars that she was. Mifuyu was currently like a delicate ecosystem. Introduce or remove one element, and the entire thing would be ruined.

Instead, she would use her disposable pieces. The twins were after all, no more than simple tools to be used until they broke… Actually, if they broke in service to Alina’s art, they would probably be more interesting once their soul gems had—

Alina was pulled out of her reverie by Mifuyu speaking. “What are you thinking about Alina-chan?”

Grinning, Alina leaned in conspiratorially. “My magnum opus.”


	9. Poison Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaka is on Alina's trail, and the conflict will cause things to splinter, and unlikely forces to ally. In the aftermath, Alina and Mifuyu's relationship takes a darker turn, while across town Iroha and Yachiyo must codify exactly what the two are to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Alina and Mifuyu's relationship is flat out abusive, and this chapter features that fact heavily. I spent a good deal of time thinking about how I wanted to write this, and I'm sure I didn't do it perfectly, but I think that it's a nuanced and messy part of canon, especially because I wouldn't say either of their hands are clean by a long shot, which makes it a messier thing to write.  
> If this is a triggering topic, I've included a summary of the chapter in whole in the end notes for if you wanted to continue reading future chapters.

Finally alone, Alina felt… Empty. It was strange, her wish had been for a place she could call her own, a place away from everyone where she couldn’t be found, but slowly, the realization was beginning to creep over Alina that without others, without the weight of everything crushing her, she had zero idea who Alina Gray was. She was sixteen years old, she was still an artist, she was breeding a new way for magical girls—a savior—and she had a girlfriend. Still though, the question was growing more and more pressing, and Alina didn’t have an answer. Alina Gray wasn’t ever her name, it was her parents’, her teachers, her peers, her fans. Having run away from all that, it was weird, almost hollow. Sighing, Alina stretched, enjoying the rooftop view. 

“Alina-chan!” She focused on Mifuyu, who was running up along the rooftop. She’d transformed… Huh.

“What is it fagiolo delizioso?”

***

It had been four days, and Yachiyo had barely talked with her. When Iroha had spoken with her, their conversations had been awkward, terse, and brief. Iroha stared at the countertop, where today, yet another note informing her that she had prepared Iroha both breakfast, and lunch in advance. Sighing, Iroha moved into the kitchen to acquire her sustenance.

The artificial distance made sense. In fact, Iroha understood why it was being imposed all too well. She had been allowed into this girl’s home, and then, furthermore, she’d taken advantage of her while she was in a moment of weakness. She’d made a promise that... After all, even if she was nursing a crush on Yachiyo, she shouldn’t have made a move when her hostess was mourning the loss of her longtime partner. It had been cruel and opportunistic. She had used Yachiyo for her own wants, even while she abused her kindness in letting her stay at the villa with no charge, no compensation, no...

Slowly, she began to get ready for the day. She still wasn’t used to Kamihama. The new school, new friends, the search for Alina, and of course—Iroha cut herself off, actually shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Not everything revolved around the elephant in the room, and there were more important things going on. After all—

There was a knock from the door, and Iroha ran over, peaking through the peephole before throwing it open. In an instant, she was caught up in Tsuruno’s embrace. “Iroha-chan! Good morning!”

Laughing, Iroha extricated herself to close the door. This was their morning routine. She would wake up, she would get herself ready, and then Tsuruno would arrive to walk with her to school. The two would discuss the things on their mind, and when they got there, they would both immerse themselves in their studies. Even though she came across a bit ditsy, Tsuruno was wicked smart, and one of the most studious people she knew. Catching up on schoolwork was easy with her. After school, they would meet up with anyone else they were searching with, and follow any new leads… Not that there were any.

Even after Alina’s parents had reported her as a missing person, there had been no lead. She hadn’t gone to school, nor the art gallery, and who knew if the police had any clues at all. It seemed like Alina had just disappeared from Kamihama without a trace.

_ “Maybe she has.” Kanagi shrugged. “If I was with Yachiyo-san’s ex right before she decided to… Well, I’d get as far from Kamihama as I could.” _

_ Blinking rapidly, Mitama placed a hand on Kanagi’s knee. “And you would leave your poor coordinator to fend for herself in a big bad city full of—” _

_ Kanagi sighed. “Point taken. Maybe we should look for what’s tying her here then? Who does she have close bonds with? And if she did skip town, did the Amane twins as well? That seems out of character, so I’d be surprised if—” _

_ Interrupting, Mitama clasped her hands together and spoke in a sugary sweet voice. “My darling Kanagi-chan said she’d fight Yachiyo-san for me! How romantic.” _

Iroha couldn’t help but smile at the memory, but at the same time, this strategy too had ended in a bust. The only person they had succeeded in finding that Alina had a close attachment with was Karin, and she was just as flummoxed as the rest as to where the artist could be. With Karin’s help, they had searched art supply stores, craft supply stores, and other places Alina might go to restock, but no use. Whatever the girl was up to, she wasn’t stopping to pick up new paints.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Iroha smiled at Tsuruno. “Let me just finish getting ready.”

***

Nanaka tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade, feeling it twist in her grasp, slick with blood, before leveling it at the crouching girls. She spoke in a low and measured voice as she raised it, “I’ve predicted all of your available paths, and found no recourse. I see no escape for you. Tell me, where is Gray, Alina-san?”

The slightly younger twin, Tsukasa, was cradling her sister in her arms, blood soaking out of the shoulder wound and staining both of their magical girl regalia in deep crimson. “P-Please, Tsukuyo and I just want to live. Alina-san just—”

Interrupting, Nanaka took a step closer. “If your hearts truly are pure, tell me where I can find this mastermind and I will spare your beloved sister.”

The two girls both screwed up their faces, one in physical, and one in emotional pain, holding each other tightly, like this might be their last moments on earth together—a fear that Nanaka had no intention of carrying through with. After all, her magic had told her that the Amane sisters were mere pawns in the machinations of a girl named Alina Gray. She would take her pound of flesh, but she would extract it from the correct target. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t intend to maim these girls and put them out of commission. After all, even if dupes, the girls were dangerous.

Predictably, the younger sister rallied, gripping her flute from where it had fallen beside her. Nanaka was already in motion though, slamming her foot down on the bamboo tube and shattering it. The girl gasped, clutching both of her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream.

Lazily, Nanaka swung her blade forwards, letting it trace an arc to Tsukasa’s soul gem, displayed prominently on her chest. Letting it rest there, Nanaka smiled softly. “The vengeance I deliver does not have to be yours to bear, but I shall not shirk away if this is your choice.” Slowly, she pushed the tip of her blade into the girl’s gem, causing her to shriek. It was almost inhuman as the girl screamed with her whole body, the sound echoed off of the long alleyway that they had been chased down.

In a sudden motion, Tsukuyo lurched forwards, grabbing the blade with an outstretched hand and pushing it away from her sister’s exposed soul gem, even while thick streams of blood ran down her arm from her palm. “I will tell you whatever you wish for, just let her—” Tsukuyo didn’t finish the statement, instead grimacing and sinking her teeth into her lip in order to quiet the scream that was trying to burst from her chest. Nanaka had gently twisted the blade in her palm. She could feel the tendons through her probing blade, and she gently let the blade cut into the palm deeper, searching through the tight cluster of nerves and extracting as much pain as she could.

“Tell me, where I can find Gray, Alina-san.” Nanaka’s voice was cool, and the gentle smile from before was gone, leaving her seem almost passive. She did not enjoy this duty, but it couldn't be helped. Vengeance required sacrifices along the way.

Nanaka pivoted, barely ducking the blow which cut above her. She had to roll out of the way of the follow up swing, the crescent blade catching the edge of her skirt and shearing off a strip of flower patterned fabric. As she came to her feet in a crouching combat ready position, she focused her gaze on the green haired girl who struck a defensive pose, ready for Nanaka to come at her.

Speaking softly, Nanaka pulled herself to her feet before leveling her katana at the mastermind. “You’ve deemed to face me for your sins rather than let them suffer for you? Maybe I have underestimated you Gray, Alina-san.”

Gripping her circular blade tightly, Alina seemed nervous, almost yielding before shaking herself. Pathetic. “I won’t let you hurt them, even if that means I… Even if that means my supreme body is ruined.” She was projecting hard, almost as if trying to convince herself.

Sprinting forwards, Nanaka dodged to the side as a blaze of steel shot past her, and then the other way as another weapon made her duck the other way. She would end this, here and now. Her sluggish attacks, her uncertain posture, solving the Alina situation would be easier than she thought. All of Alina’s motions were large, and Nanaka predicted ahead of time that she was going to lunge, counter attacking into Nanaka’s fluid motion. Dropping, she rolled under the swing before slashing upwards into Alina’s stomach.

The blow struck bone, sending a resounding shock down her arm. The girl that had interposed herself was… Alina Gray. Standing before her, and blocking her blade’s quick swipe with her forearm, the blade had embedded itself in the bone, blood beginning to run down her rigid arm.

Behind Alina, the illusion dripped from the other girl, slipping to reveal a beautiful girl with silver hair. Through gritted teeth, Alina turned her head to look at the girl she had shielded. “La mia musa in fuga, if you ever place your perfect body in danger again, then I will hurt you in ways you can not imagine. Do you understand me Mifuyu?”

Pulling back, Nanaka tried to twist the blade free, but maneuvering her arm, Alina kept the blade caught in the bone. Alina grunted as the blade bent, straining, but inexorably stuck deep within Alina’s bone. Tears were brimming in her eyes from the pain, but her teeth were clenched in a desperate grin, choking back the pain. Suddenly, she was looming over Nanaka. “Ragazza di fiore, if you laid a finger on my muse, I—” she winced as she pushed a step forward, blade boring deeper into her forearm. “I will ruin you. Do I make myself clear?”

***

Karin hadn’t been to school in two days. Instead, she was locked in the darkness. She’d been out trying to find her senpai, but they had no leads. Nothing. She let out a deep sigh as she raised her hands into the air, extending her fingers to the maximum. She stared up as the light filtered between them through the gap in her curtains. The light fractured, splitting, and further scattering. She sucked in a breath, desperately pulling air into her lungs, even as tears began to boil up in her vision. Desperately, she clutched her fingers, “Alina-Senpai, please!” Raggedly, she sobbed, before leveling her breathing. “Please, just be safe. OK?”

***

Once again, they were too late. Kanagi slipped through the ruins of the bookstore. The charred remnants of the building were like the carcass of a giant beast. She glanced at Yachiyo, who was silently stalking among the timbers. The girl was normally quiet, but these last couple of days, she’d been dead silent. It was like whatever dark resolve kept Yachiyo running day to day had finally yielded to the mounting pressure of circumstance. 

Slipping through the ruins, now days old but smoking, Kanagi placed a hand firmly on her companion’s shoulder. “We’ll find them.”

Closing her eyes, Yachiyo let her head bow. “I know.” Slowly, she opened her eyes again, and Kanagi could tell that they were wet. “And when we do, I am going to kill Gray, Alina-san for what she has done.”

Slipping between charred beams, Momoko shook her head, before wiping sweat from her brow. Glancing at the other girls, the distress in her voice was audible. “I just don’t get it. Why target other magical girls like this? What’s the point? Hunting is sparse, but you’d use more magic eliminating  _ all _ the competition than you’d get in return. Sure, magical girls fight over turf, but this is different.”

Not gracing Momoko with an answer, Yachiyo sucked in a deep breath—inhaling the now dead aroma of arson—before climbing out of the wreckage. Kanagi could instantly tell that she’d picked up a trace of magic, and was going to follow the trail to its end. They’d already tried this with Emiri’s case, and the trail had just… Dead ended. It was like Alina Gray had simply stepped from this world. Still though, there weren’t any other leads to follow. Expanding her senses, Kanagi froze. The Kyoko girl had been right, in the blur of magic—even days old—she could feel Tsukuyo and Tsukasa’s signatures. Their magic was amplified when they were together, and Kanagi could feel their familiar trace. “Yachiyo-san, let me take the lead.”

Blinking, Yachiyo paused for a moment, uncertain, before falling behind Kanagi, who started to swiftly follow the trail. Tracking someone you knew well was far easier, and Kanagi could follow the path with relative ease. After all, unlike Alina whose trace dipped in and out, they had been doing nothing to suppress their own signatures. The trail swerved into an alleyway where it… “Another dead end.”

Yachiyo took a couple of quick steps forwards, obviously feeling out the magic before nodding. “They all vanished here. Whatever magic they are using can obscure more than just Gray-san.”

Behind them, Momoko exclaimed. “Damn, well, what now?”

***

“Alina-chan, let me…” Mifuyu pulled the makeshift tourniquet tight, making the artist wince. “We should really take you back to the hospital.”

“Mai più.” Alina shook her head in agitation before casting a dirty look at Nanaka. “I will not forgive this wound lightly.”

Looking away, Nanaka gritted her teeth. “You slew Kako-chan and Meiyui-san. The only reason I’m listening to you is because I am imminently understanding of the fact that my magic does not outline intent. I am not a mind reader, though I know your guilt. My teammates  _ will  _ have their proper vengeance bestowed to them, mark my words.”

Interpreting, Tsukasa interjected, still clutching her injured sister. “Alina-san has a plan. Even if she—even if it means some sacrifices, I’m sure of it… It can’t all be for…” Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. 

Leveling a steady gaze on the artist, Nanaka adjusted her pose, tension rippling up her legs and becoming visible as it traveled down her arm, adjusting her grip on the blade. “Well then, the mastermind must speak for herself.”

Alina held out an open palmed hand as she doubled over cackling. “Un momento strega, you have tickled Alina, and she is indisposed.” Throwing her heads back, the laugh broke from her form turning into a nightmare fueled whoop. 

Stepping into a balanced pose—feet apart slightly further than her shoulders—Nanaka cast her free arm outwards and to the side in a determined gesture. “Enough with these theatrics.”

Becoming still, Alina finally met Nanaka’s iron stare. “I, Alina Gray, am dead serious.” A ludicrous grin flashed across her face. “In fact, I am salvation Nanaka-san.” She laughed again, “You know, if you joined Alina, you would also be able to bask in the light of my magnum opus. Or, would you let little things get in the way of the bigger picture? Either way, I will crush anyone who stands in my way of my vision. You may either stand with me Nanaka-san, or you can die. Capisci cagna?”

***

“So, you’re worried that Master Yachiyo hates you now?” Tsuruno paused, her brows creasing. “Because—Because you what?”

Looking away, Iroha shook her head. “Forget it.”

Stepping in front of the younger girl and blocking her progress, Tsuruno had a determined look on her face. “You can tell me Iroha-chan, after all, we’re friends, right?”

Iroha folded her arms across her stomach, pulling in on herself. “I messed up. I need to be an adult right now I think, and I did something really bad.”

Sliding an arm around Iroha, Tsuruno squeezed her tight. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad!”

Looking up at Tsuruno, Iroha had tears in her eyes. “I, ehm, I kind of tried to be with her.”

“Be with?”

Iroha nodded. “I tried to... Sleep with Yachiyo-san.”

Jumping back, Tsuruno struck a dramatic pose with her hands in the air. “Wow! You tried to  _ what  _ with her‽”

“I’m sorry!” Iroha looked away before quickly taking a couple of steps to put her in front of Tsuruno.

Running to catch up, Tsuruno spoke loudly, yelling to make herself heard. “I’m sorry, I’m here to help! I’m the mightiest magical girl, and I’m here to help my friends, and that includes you Iroha-chan!”

Iroha kept walking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cause any drama or anything, and this is the last thing she needed right now.”

“Ir-r-roaha-chan, can we slow down?”

Stopping, Iroha wiped the tears from her eyes, pausing, and then tucking her pink tresses behind her ears. Turning, Iroha sucked in a deep breath. “Yachiyo-san was devastated about losing her, and then I used that as an opportunity to abuse her trust. I don’t think good people do that Tsuruno-senpai.”

Again, reacting with her body, Tsuruno yet out a yelp. “Senpai?”

“You’re… Seventeen, right?”

“Oh, right, Master Yachiyo!” Tsuruno shook her head vigorously, so much so that her whole body shakes. “Why do you think you hurt her?”

“Ehm,” clasping her hands in front of her, Iroha looked away. “I, well, ehm—She’s avoiding me since. It happened. And I’m still living at her house, and she’s still helping me try to find Ui, and…” The tears were coming again now, and Iroha put her back to the concrete wall of the building and slumped until she sat on the sidewalk.

Kneeling before the crying girl, Tsuruno cocked her head. “Iroha-chan, don’t you think that’s giving yourself a little much credit here?”

Iroha blinked. “What?”

“Like,” Tsuruno looked away biting her lip, before returning her gaze to Iroha. “Think about it this way. Yeah, Master Yachiyo is probably having a hard time. But if you like her, and she likes you, then isn’t it up to her to decide if it’s a bad thing for her? Like, I think that’s her choice not yours.”

“But I think she hates me now!”

Reaching out and taking her hands, Tsuruno kept smiling. “I don’t think Master Yachiyo hates you. She probably just thinks things are awkward, that’s all. When her and Mifuyu-chan got together, things were kind of awkward for a little while too, but like, it’s been a long time with her being super depressed, and then she let you into her life, so maybe that’s a sign that she likes you as well, even if she has trouble admitting it.”

Iroha nods again, before pulling her hands away to wipe her eyes. “You think?”

“Mmhhmmm!” Tsuruno nods as well. “That’s what I think!”

***

Kyoko sighed, shaking her head. She’d been taking the afternoon train to Kamihama way too often lately, and all of the travel was starting to piss her off. Actually, she wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for the fact she had a god damned voice in the back of her head telling her that there was more here to dig up, that she should find answers to… Something she was missing. There was a place in her soul full of desires, of wants, of… Memories that just didn’t add up. Sayaka felt the same way, and for once, her gut was telling her she was actually on the road to finding out why her life was the way it was. 

The train was strangely empty as it shot towards Kamihama, and Kyoko was standing even though there was more than enough sitting room. Glancing around, there was only one other person in the car with her. She was a girl about Kyoko’s age with long black, and she wouldn’t stop staring at her. It was starting to freak Kyoko out actually.

Sighing, Kyoko shook her head before taking the couple of steps over and slumping on the bench next to the stranger. Slowly, she stretched before resting her hands behind her head and lounging in the seat. Through narrowed eyes, she glanced at the girl who was impassive as before. “What’s your deal?”

The girl smiled slightly, before shaking her head. “I’m just traveling to Kamihama like you.” turning to look at Kyoko, she felt suddenly trapped by the girl’s vivid violet gaze. As she spoke, it felt thick, almost syrupy sweet. “I hope you’re ready for the truth when you find it.”

Kyoko was taken aback, her mouth momentarily hanging open. “Huh? Wait, you know—”

The girl interrupted Kyoko by standing. Turning, she flicked her hair in a graceful motion, making it ripple about her before settling once more as she stood. “I recommend Mizuna Shrine. After all,” she chuckles, “it is love that’s vexing you, isn’t it Sakura, Kyoko-san?”

It took Kyoko a moment to collect her wits, leaping to her feet and transforming. In the time it took her, the girl had already made her way to the door, which opened before her, even though the train had not come to a stop. Looking over her shoulder, the girl smiled at Kyoko before stepping off into nothingness.

***

“Alina-chan, you should go to the hospital again. We don’t have supplies to properly—”

“Ugh,” Alina interrupts, “è un'idea di merda. If Nanaka-san was hunting for Alina, I’m sure others are as well. I cannot go to the hospital Mifuyu-chan.” She spun, gesturing to the labyrinth. “We are safer here.”

“But, Alina-chan, you’re hurt.” Mifuyu ran her fingers down Alina’s shoulder.

Shaking her head, Alina laughed. “My wounds are irrelevant la mia bellissima tentatrice.” Alina took a couple of steps away from her… Girlfriend—it still felt awkward. “I do not need medical care. You don’t need to preoccupy yourself with this, it is nothing.”

Inhaling, Mifuyu bit her lip, awkwardly she took a step after Alina, hesitating. After a moment, she spoke softly. “I’m worried about you. You need to take time to—”

Interrupting again, Alina could feel her emotions surging within her. “I, Alina Gray, do not need your worry or concerns.” She turned, forcing a grin, “I am nothing, Alina is everything. Your worry is mispl—”

Taking a sudden step forward, Mifuyu brought her hand across Alina’s face with a crack, knocking the artist to the ground. Tears burning down her cheeks, Mifuyu’s eyes were peeled wide, and her breaths short. “That’s not true! That’s not true at—” She froze. “Alina-chan, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

On her feet, Alina clutched at her face where there was already a red mark beginning to appear. From somewhere deep inside her, a low chuckle burbled up. Suddenly buzzing with energy. “Is this what Alina needs to be for you Mifuyu? Is this what you desideri da me?” Alina spread her arms exposing her breast, which was fluttering with uneven and ragged breaths. “Will this make you happy?”

Falling to her knees, Mifuyu stifled a sob with her hands as she gazed up at Alina. The impression of her hand had finished forming across Alina’s face, and Mifuyu couldn’t pull her eyes from it. Through her locked grasp, Mifuyu managed to squeeze out sounds she desperately tried to hold in, “I’m sorry Alina-chan! I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again, I swear, I never—”

Suddenly close, Alina pried Mifuyu’s hands from her mouth, holding them in her own. Gaze to gaze, Alina’s eyes were bulging. Softly, the girl placed Mifuyu’s hand on the blemish it had left. “Shhh, Mifuyu, such worry will damage your complexion, and that would be a crime against humanity. Let Alina be what you desire.”

Mifuyu’s breath was harsh and quick. “But, I…” Mifuyu closed her eyes, shutting everything out. Everything except the warmth that trickled through her fingers.

***

Iroha could hear the door open, and she was already on her feet. Yachiyo was back home late, even though it was a school day, she had stayed up late. Immediately in action, Iroha began to ready her host’s tea, even before the girl made it into the living room.

Gliding in, Yachiyo looked tired, and when she saw Iroha, she froze. “You’re still awake…”

Nodding, Iroha stepped around the kitchen divider. “I’ve got your tea started Yachiyo-san. I’m sure it’s been a really long day, so I thought it was the least I could do.”

Yachiyo sighed gently, before smiling earnestly. “Thank you Iroha-chan.”

“Do you think,” Iroha paused, uncertain, “ehm, do you think we could talk about the other night? I’m sorry to bring something like this up, but after I think I really need to.”

Continuing to smile, Yachiyo sat, clasping her hands in her lap. “No, I actually think it’s about time we spoke as well. We need to set some things in stone.”

Going pale, Iroha nodded before stammering something about tea and skittering into the kitchen. It was all so much easier in theory… Returning with beverages, Iroha sat opposite Yachiyo. “I’m sorry Yachiyo-san, I didn’t mean to—”

Iroha was distracted as Yachiyo slid her hands along the stammering girl’s jaw, cradling her face in her hands. “I’ve been thinking, and I know it’s  _ abnormal  _ Iroha-chan, and I barely know you, but I want you.” She falls quiet a moment, before laughing gently. “I have a lot on my mind though, and I’m sorry, I’m really struggling if I’m being honest. I want to get to know you better, and I want to see where this goes, but I think I need to get my own thoughts in order too.”

“Oh,” Iroha wiped away tears she hadn’t realized until now were beginning to stain her lashes. “All right then.”

So softly that Iroha almost didn’t believe it happened, Yachiyo leaned forwards, kissing her forehead.

***

She was so warm, and Tsukuyo couldn’t help but bury her head in that warmth. After all, everything else was so cold, so hard, so dispassionate.Cracking open her eyelids, pale moonlight crept over her lashes and splashed across her retina. Gently, she reached for her sister’s face, letting her fingers splay across her cheek. “Your flute…”

Gently, Tsukasa folded her fingers around Tsukuyo’s hand. “It’s OK. After all, you’re still here, and that’s what matters, right?”

A sob found its way out of Tsukuyo’s throat, bubbling into the atmosphere. She could feel her sister pull her tighter still, binding her in Tsukasa’s arms. “But! I should have—”

Tsukasa bent down, before kissing her gently on the lips. “Look around, Tsukuyo, it’s Mizuna Shrine. See? We’re going to be OK, see?”

Pushing her face into her twin, Tsukuyo squeezed her eyes closed. Blocking out the pain that still ravaged her from the many wounds that Nanaka’s blade. “Tsukasa, we’ll always be together. That was our…”

“Wish.” Her sister finished the statement for her.

A cold voice cut through the air. “Well, that’s something. Now ain’t it? I guess there was something here after all.”

Tsukuyo could feel her sister tighten her grip. “Who are you?”

The footsteps came to a stop just before them. Trembling, Tsukuyo opened her eyes, peering through a veil of her sister’s hair, she could see a redheaded girl looming above them. There was a long pause before she spoke. “Name’s Kyoko. Want some?” There was a shift and rattle as she proffered an open box of pocky.

***

Deftly, Alina separated out a line of the fine white powder. Wiping the blood from her nose, Alina inserted the rolled dollar bill before lowering her face to the table, trembling as she inhaled. Finishing, she slowly pushed herself up, chucking the improvised straw away. Glancing, over the shoulder Mifuyu was sacked out in the bed. She was sprawled out with an arm cast across Alina’s place. Alina figured it made sense. After all, she’d exerted herself. Her knuckles were red and busted… Alina would have to acquire products to minimize the risk of scarring in the morning.

Shaking the feeling, Alina left, slipping up the stairs and through the twisting halls of the labyrinth. Space wasn’t as relevant as determination in finding the proper path, and Alina had plenty of the latter. Silently calling on her magic, Alina materialized the gateways that linked the assorted holding cells she had been using to contain her pets. She’d recently begun crossbreeding with the new specimens, and the results were rather interesting. By feeding the monsters to each other, she could splice their traits and hone her art. Just like any other set of tools, it had its learning curve.

Fishing around in the pouch she hung from her belt, Alina found her cigarettes, before lighting one. Gingerly, she let herself lean against the labyrinth wall, before slowly sliding down it until she was sitting. Even surrounded by all her art, Alina felt… Hungry. Intensely alone, Alina drank in the quiet, feeling her body, sucking in the smoke.

A small voice piped up, “Alina-chan, what’s wrong with your face?”

Shaking her head, bit her lip a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. “Piccolo germoglio, it is just bruises.”

“What happened? I know you’re bruised, but how did you get hurt?” Ui clutched her hands to her chest, eyes brimming with genuine concern.

Looking away, Alina shook her head. She stung all over, and even if she could kill the pain away, something felt broken, and even though she’d been trying to drown the feeling, she couldn’t fully. She owed this child nothing, but… “Alina is a concept, Alina is a piece of art, she is a finely crafted thing meant to give people what they desire. She is ispirando, she is an artista, she is the gateway to desire. This is Alina’s role.” She narrows her gaze on the child, who was staring up at her wide eyed. “Sometimes, this means Alina must cut out pieces of herself to do this. That is all.”

“I…” Ui’s voice broke, quivering, “I don’t get it.”

Chuckling harshly, Alina put out her half smoked cigarette on the ground before leaning back. “You don’t need to get it bambino disgustoso, you are a fledgling, and this is the world of big kids. You’re sheltered.”

“That’s—that’s not true!” Ui balled her hands into fists. “I’ve had a lot happen to me. My friends all died, and I’ve spent my whole life thinking I was going to die too. I’m more grown up than you think!”

Sucking in a rattling breath, Alina shoved the child as she stood, pushing her away from her and knocking her into the wall. “Ugh, leave me or I will choke you to the fucking floor kiddo.”

Eyes wide, Ui was obviously unnerved, taking a step back before taking a deep breath and puffing herself up to be larger than her diminutive frame. “Alina-chan, your soul gem is nearly black! Let me help you, OK?”

Spitting, Alina turned her back on the girl. Her whole body was shaking, and even though the pain had dulled, it was like there was something deep inside of Alina that wanted to claw its way out through the cuts and bruises. Turning to her arrayed pets, Alina shrieked, clutching at her head, letting the noise echo from the diaphragm and consume her. She had already started running, her mind sluggishly trailing behind her actions. Bubbling around her hands, she struck out with her magic, blasting into the arrayed subjects with a fresh vigor. They had begun to react, but slowly. Too slowly. Just like Alina’s fingers ripped through canvases, she dug them into flesh, metal, and magic alike, rending her art asunder. 

“Alina-chan!” “Please!” “Stop it!” “Alina-chan, I’m scared!” Small hands tugged on Alina, pulling at her... “ _ Al-l-lin-n-na! _ ”

Ragged, and drenched in the paints of her ruined creations, Alina finally stopped, letting her quick breaths catch rattling in her chest. She felt… Amazing. All of the rage, all of the pain, it had leaked from her body into the carnage—into—

Ui tugged on her arm again. “A-Alina-chan?” Turning, Alina’s eyes grew wide, and she took in a sharp breath through her teeth as she looked down at the young girl. So small Alina could scoop her up in her arms, Ui was filthy with impurities to the point that even looking at the girl hurt. Her tiny pudgy hands still clutched at her soul gem, a deep murky void. Tears splattered the child’s face as she stared up at Alina. “A-are you OK Alina-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary (see foreword). 
> 
> After Alina killed Kako and Meiyui, Nanaka uses her magic to track down the target of her magic, Alina Gray. She attacks the Amane twins, trying to extort information. Alina won't help, so Mifuyu puts herself in danger to force Alina's hand. After becoming injured, Alina drags the combat to a stalemate, before giving her sales pitch to Nanaka, causing her to stay her blade.  
> On the other side of town, Iroha hasn't spoken to Yachiyo in a couple of days, and her hostess is obviously avoiding her. After getting advice from Tsuruno, she confronts Yachiyo, who confides that she wants to pursue something with Iroha, but needs time to get all of her thoughts in order.  
> Patching up after the fight with Nanaka, Mifuyu wants to help Alina, but the artist won't accept her aid, before launching into a depressive tirade. Mifuyu snaps, hitting Alina, at which point Alina caves to her past trauma caused by objectification, etc., encouraging Mifuyu that she won't fight back. Mifuyu proceeds to beat Alina while sobbing her eyes out. After, Mifuyu falls asleep and Alina goes to her witches where Ui asks her what happened, and Alina is mean to kids before losing control and destroying some of her pets. Seeing her soul gem corrupted, Ui removes her despair, bringing her to the brink of becoming a witch.  
> Also, Kyoko finds the Amane twins recovering after Nanaka had broken Tsukasa's flute and Tsukuyo's arm at Mizuna Shrine after being directed there by Devil Homura.


	10. Unbridgeable Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head with Kyoko taking the Amane sisters into her care, and Kanagi rallying the troops. Iroha and Yachiyo's relationship is... Well... Meanwhile, Alina gets help from the only person she trusts to give it. Kamihama is coming to the brink of war, and despite their best efforts, its magical girls can't seem to stop disaster from spreading its raven feathered wings. Karin gets some good advice.

> _Flames were pouring up the sides of the office building in massive flows. Alina ignored it, walking between the burning work stations. She glanced from side to side, scouring the conflagration. “Where are you maid-san? Alina will break you for all of this!”_
> 
> _Alina heard the whistle of the spear, and spinning, threw her already bandaged arm up to block the segmented spear hurtling at her from behind. The chain whipped about her, and Alina screamed as the chain bound her hand before the segments crunched in, splintering the limb. Shards of bone shatter, puncturing the skin from the inside and bursting outwards at odd angles. Falling to one knee, Alina barely ducks as she chain snaps free, slashing where her head used to be only a moment ago._
> 
> _Emerging from the flames, the girl cracked the spear back, locking the segments into place once more. “How about you just give up already! You’re outmatched and outnumbered. Give it a rest.”_
> 
> _Trembling as she Pulled herself to her feet, Alina held her ruined arm in her good hand as she leveled her gaze on her assailant. “Outnumbered? Ha, you know nothing! I, Alina Gray, will share my beauty with the world, and no matter how many of you stand in my way, Alina will persevere. Do you understand me?” Throwing back her head, Alina cackled, before staggering back, sagging under the burning pain that was dominating her psyche. Gritting her teeth with the strain, Alina growled, “I’ll give you all what you desire. You want Alina, even if you deny it!”_
> 
> _“Look kiddo,” the redhead sighed as she dropped into a combat ready pose. “It’s not like I won’t kill ya.”_
> 
> _Screaming, Alina flung out her good hand, flecks of blood splattering into the flames. “Ugh, die!” Alina’s magic flooded around her hands before lashing out in an emerald brand._

***

The coordinator slid her arms down Alina’s in a soft embrace from behind. Her voice was soft and low. “Alina-chan, you can’t tell me that all of these bruises are from your work.” 

“Shut up.” Breaking her hands free, Alina ran them through her hair. Her whole body was quivering. “Just shut up, I said—”

Mitama interrupted her by wrapping her arms tighter around Alina, folding them across her chest. “I’m your coordinator. It’s my job to look out for all my girls. Absolute neutrality means that I’m everyone’s mother Alina-chan, even yours!”

Shutting her eyes, tears had begun to boil up, bristling along Alina’s lashes. “S-shut u-up…”

Swiftly maneuvering over the couch back, Mitama positioned herself next to Alina. She could feel warmth coming off the girl like a radiator. “Come here.”

Alina let out a sob as she was pulled into her coordinator’s lap. Her voice was tenuous and uncertain. “Y-you need to salvage her Mitama-san. Otherwise...”

Creasing her brows, Mitama squeezed the distraught girl tight before speaking. “Who needs saving how? I need you to explain Alina-chan.”

Stifling another sob, Alina slips her hand through her magic, plucking forth a cube of light. It flickered in her fingers. “U-Ui-chan… I r-require h-her services.” Alina gazes into the crystalline structure. “That’s all, capisci?”

Softly, Mitama pushed the hair back from her face. “Of course. Tell me what happened?”

***

Tsuruno had just left, and in the empty space, Yachiyo seemed to take up far more of the room than she should. Iroha shifted somewhat uncomfortable under her host’s stare. It was nice to have someone look at her that way, but… It would be nice if she said something. Yachiyo was smiling ever so slightly, and she hadn’t stopped for a while now. Taking in a deep breath, Iroha closed her eyes for a pregnant moment before surveying the room. “I’ll get the dishes then!” Iroha stood up, stretching.

Sighing, Yachiyo pushed herself up. “I can do it. Don’t worry.” She reached out, hesitating a moment before setting her hand on Iroha’s shoulder. “You have enough on your plate without having to worry about chores.”

“Ehm,” Iroha bit her lip for a long second before speaking quickly, “if I’m going to be here for a little while, I think I should help around the house. It wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t.”

There’s a long pause as Yachiyo stared at her impassively, but then she laughed softly. “If you want to, then sure. I’m not going to say no to a little help around the house. Thank you Iroha-chan. How about we do dishes together?”

Iroha couldn’t help but laugh too. “OK, that sounds… Really good!”

***

Tsukasa whimpered as she pulled herself up off the ground. Her lips were blood flecked. Her sister was already long unconscious, and she struggled to stand, putting herself between Tsukuyo and the red magical girl. “Please, just go!” Mustering her magic, Tsukasa’s fingertips tingled, but something was broken.

Sighing, the newcomer took a step forward, letting her spear tip drag across the slate stones, sparking as it did so. “Look here. I don’t want to kill you sister fuckers, all I wanna know is what the hell is going on here in Kamihama. According to the girls here, there’s been a bunch of disappearances, and I have a sketchy feeling about all of this.”

“That’s none of your business! All Tsukuyo and I ever wanted… All…” Tsukasa chokes on the words, instead sobbing.

The red girl looks away. “Yeah, well,” she let out an exasperated groan. “I guess I’ve made it my business now.” She pauses for a moment, before speaking under her breath. “So I’m gonna deal with this, OK? I guess Sayaka-chan’s worn off on me, huh.” Looking up at the two girls, their assailant ground her teeth. “So how ‘bout we get you to where you can get some care, and then I question the hell out of you. ‘Kay?”

Looking down at Tsukuyo, before looking up at the girl, Tsukasa’s resolve broke, her knees gave out, and she collapsed, slamming to the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl screamed, letting the rattling sob resonate within her frame.

***

“And you’re sure she’s OK with this?” Madoka bit her lip after speaking, looking away before casting a quick glance at Sayaka to gauge her reaction.

Her best friend was silent for a long moment as it sunk in, and then she burst out laughing, even though it drew attention from the other passengers on the train.“Hell no! I mean, she _was_ OK with it, but I bet she’s forgotten by now. Kyoko has a real bad habit of running off, and that’s why she eventually let me track her phone! It was either that or she had to stop wandering around. Mosta the time when she’s missing, I’ve realized she’s just stealing snacks like a big dummy, but it’s handy at times like this where she just disappears for real.”

“Oh,” holding her hands up to her chest, Madoka clutched them tight. “So, she’s going to be mad?”

Stopping for a second to think, Sayaka spoke softly. “Yeah, she’s really stupid sometimes, and she doesn’t know what’s good for her.” Sayaka ran a hand through her hair and chuckled nervously. “But you know, I think I think that’s probably why we get along so well.”

Smiling, Madoka scooched closer along the bench before letting her gaze wander. “Maybe one day I’ll have someone like how you have Kyoko-chan… After all, you two are really cute together! I can’t help but be a little jealous. I’m sure when we get there, she’ll just be happy you were worried.”

***

“Yes, I can meet you there.” Kanagi was currently in a state of undress, halfway through changing after work. She’d been looking forward to a nice relaxing night at home, but it seemed like things might have to be delayed. Maybe she could have Mitama over for dinner tomorrow. Not that she hadn’t chickened out before. More and more her girlfriend had been dominating her life. It was strange, Kanagi had worked herself half to death for her family, and then, her best friend had kissed her. She could remember the moment her family had grown perfectly, but still, it wasn’t _unified_. She hadn’t told her brother yet, and she had no idea how to even broach the topic with her mom and dad. If being a lesbian wasn’t bad enough, the fact that their relation ship was both both poly and open would make it so much worse. No, those details were definitely off the table. At least Mitama had been understanding. Still, it would be much easier to balance her family at home with her girlfriend—girlfriends actually—if her family knew. After all, the amount of nights she’d come home in the wee hours of the morning, and the number of “surprise sleepovers” with her friends was starting to add up. It would just be much easier if Mitama could stay at her place from time to time too… Anyway, maybe tomorrow night… If she was suddenly going to be spending another night out, finally telling them was… Well, it was the least she could do. Mitama had been so patient, and they’d been together more than long enough to—

“Ehm, you still there or something?” Kyoko’s voice crackled through the phone.

Kanagi silently cursed herself. She wasn’t normally so flustered like this, but she had just been getting off work and—“Yes, my apologies Sakura-san. I’ll meet you at Mitama-chan’s shop and I’ll call the others.”

“Sure. I’ll just play babysitter while you take your sweet ass time. Later.” Kyoko hung up abruptly, even as Kanagi began to reply.

Cursing under her breath yet again, Kanagi quickly punched in the number before dialing. Setting her phone on the side table, she started to pull up her socks as quickly as she could.

***

Grandma leaned forwards in her seat, smiling at Karin gently. “You can’t just spend your whole life waiting Karin. You know, when I first met your grandfather, I was terrified to tell him my feelings.” She laughs gently. “So you know what I did?”

Karin’s gaze is solidly glued to her feet. “What grandma?”

Smiling, grandma leans back in her chair. “Back in my day, I stole his apartment keys and replaced them with my address. Sometimes, you need to make him come to you. Sometimes, boys are dense, and you have to force them to make a move. That’s why in all the movies you see boys being the ones to make the first move. Because they’re told they’re going to succeed from the moment they’re born. Now, you just have to capitalize on it. Trust me, it’s much easier.”

She can’t help it, Karin laughs slightly, though, it ends up being more of a choking cough. She glanced up at her grandma before looking away again. Chewing on her lip, the magical girl sucked in a shallow breath before releasing the tension, and finally speaking. “Grandma, I… Well, I think my situation’s a little more complex than that.”

Laughing, grandma takes a drink from her tea cup. Karin suspected that it was spiked. “Karin, when you’re young, situations always seem complex, but the older you get, the more you can look back and laugh at them. You can tell me anything.”

“Promise?”

Grandma smiles, reaching forwards and lightly taking Karin’s hand. “I promise Karin. I got into lots of trouble as a deplorable youth. I’d hardly be one to judge.”

“Grandma,” Karin squeezes her grandmother’s hand tight. “I think… I like girls.” She pauses a moment, body tense, before the words start coming quickly. “Actually, I know I like girls, because there’s one girl I want to be with a lot, because I think I want to be with her, like, _be_ with her.” Tears were starting to form on Karin’s lashes, but she brushed them away with the back of her free hand. “But she’s missing now, and I’m really scared, because I never told her… I never told her how much I love her, and how much she _really_ means to me, and I think she’s really lonely actually. I think she’s struggling, and she doesn’t think very highly of herself, and I’m really worried she’s done something really stupid, and I’m really scared, because I can’t tell anyone how I feel either, because not only is she a girl, but everyone I know doesn’t like Alina-senpai very much because they haven’t taken the time to know her, and I’m really scared what’s going to happen to her, because… Because I think I’m in love with her.” Karin was shaking as she raised her head to look directly at her grandmother.

Impassive for a long moment, grandma broke the silence by chuckling. “Well, that makes a lot of sense. After all, with how you talk about her, I probably should have put two and two together here, huh?”

Blushing a deep red, Karin pulled her hand back. “Grandma!”

“Oh Karin,” Grandma smiles, “love really is a strange thing, isn’t it? If this Alina-san really is the one for you, and she’s in trouble, then you know what you have to do, right?”

“But…” Karin closed her eyes for a long moment. “Grandma, you’re not going to—you don’t think I’m—”

Karin could feel her grandmother’s hands rest on her shoulders. “Karin, you’re my granddaughter. Nothing has changed that fact. So go get her!”

Sobbing, Karin lunged at her grandmother, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman, who in turn hugged her gently. “Thank you…”

Karin’s phone rang. There was a long, still moment, before sniffling, and wiping away a strand of snot. Pulling out the phone, her eyes grew wide, before scrambling to answer. “Nagitan?”

There was a moment’s pause, before she heard Kanagi respond. “Yeah, we have a lead. Meet us at Mitama-chan’s shop. All right?”

"A—a lead?”

Another long pause. Karin thought she could hear something clatter in the background. Kanagi sounded distant as she spoke. “Yes. I have to call Yachiyo-san, so I’ll see you in a few, all right?”

“O-Okay?” 

The phone call cut off, leaving Karin with her grandmother. Turning, Karin looked at her grandmother. Who chuckled softly. “You should probably get going.”

***

Iroha was so close that it was intoxicating. She was so, just, warm. Sure, outside of the villa, everything might be cold, but here she could forget about it all. She could forget about the disappearances, the crushing loneliness at work, the dull drum of school, and most of all, Mifuyu… Iroha had a sweet smell that was delicious. Yachiyo couldn’t help it, sneaking a glance at the girl next to her. She was so… Alive. Yes, it sounded like a low bar, but Iroha was exuding life as she energetically packed the dishwasher. She evidently noticed Yachiyo’s stare, as she looked up at her, and smiled.

Yachiyo smiled back, before looking back to the sink. “Iroha-chan… You’ve been using a guest mug for some time now. What do you think about us going and picking one out for you after school tomorrow?”

“Err,” Iroha paused a moment, “I don’t have any pocket money, and I don’t want to impose more when you’re already—”

Cutting her off, Yachiyo turned, leaning her hand on the counter next to Iroha. The girl blinked, taking a half step back startled by the sudden movement. “Iroha-chan, it’s my pleasure. I want you to feel like you can be at home here. After all, if you’re going to be living here, I—”

Taking a small step forwards, Iroha held her hands to her chest. “Ehm, Yachiyo-san, I thought that I was only temporarily going to be staying here temporarily.”

Yachiyo smiled, before taking a step back and leaning against the counter. “Well, Mikazuki villa was once a boarding house, and I know that your parents were looking for a place for you in Kamihama… So I have your solution. Kamihama is a dangerous town, but maybe, bit by bit, this house can become a little bit less lonely.”

“Oh,” Iroha paused, before leaning against the counter herself. “I guess that makes sense. That makes me… Really happy.” A little smile crept onto her face, and like a ray of daylight striking through the lingering shadows. “I’m so glad you decided it was OK! I promise, I won’t be a hassle.”

Softly, Yachiyo eased herself forwards, before gliding across the kitchen. Pulling herself up, Yachiyo loomed above Iroha. Parting her lips, Yachiyo breathed in the warmth bleeding off of her. “It’s all right. You can stay here as long as you need. After all, after our promise… I wouldn’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

Stepping forwards, Iroha slides her arms around Yachiyo, embracing her. Hesitating a long moment, she uncertainly wrapped herself around the girl in return. From her grasp, Iroha’s voice was very small, “I’m glad. I’m going to keep my promise Yachiyo-san.”

“I know.” Yachiyo whispered.

Across the kitchen, Yachiyo’s phone rang. The two girls paused a moment, but then separated, Yachiyo holding Iroha at half arms length by the shoulders for a split moment, before crossing the room and checking it. She half turned, holding up a single finger, before speaking softly, “It’s Kanagi-san.” Answering, she turned away again, though, Yachiyo watched Iroha out of the corner of her eye constantly. “Hello, what’s going on?”

Kanagi’s voice came through distant. “Yachiyo-san, I have a lead. Can you meet me at Mitama-chan’s?”

For a long second, Yachiyo hesitates before responding, “Yes. I’ll be right there.”

Through the phone, the thump of Kanagi picking hers up came through, and then her voice was clean and crisp. “Great. A contact of mine picked up the Amanes, so hopefully we’ll get some answers. I’m on my way currently.

“Understood. I’ll be there soon.” Yachiyo hangs up, before turning to look at Iroha. “Kanagi-san found the Amane sisters, and has them at Mitama-san’s shop. I need to go meet her there to deal with this.” Her eyes strayed down Iroha’s body… She was so close, and Yachiyo could remember that warm feeling of hugging her tight, how even though all of the other lights had gone out, this girl had still promised to not let her go so blindly, so sweetly, without regard to consequence. Yachiyo squeezed her eyes closed, shaking her head ever so slightly. “I may be out late, so you shouldn’t wait up for me.”

“Oh,” Iroha sounded disappointed… Snapping her eyes open, Yachiyo could see that the younger girl’s eyes were wide and surprised. “Am I not—”

Yachiyo stepped forwards, taking Iroha’s hands in her own. “You have school tomorrow, and it might be dangerous anyway. I can tell you anything important.”

***

“Tsukasa-san? Tsukuyo-chan? Ui-chan?” Mifuyu paused, hesitating a long moment before calling out again, “Alina-chan?” Nobody responded. The barrier was dead silent. Slowly, she made her way through the labyrinth calling out for absent responses. Ui never left… Something was wrong. Shakily, she folded a hand around her knuckles, which were smarting fiercely. All of the frustration, the rage, and the despair had left her, and then, so had everyone else. Finally, she found her way to the gate, tentatively approaching the exit before stepping through.

***

Mitama probed Alina’s magic with her own, feeling out the confines of the crystalized prison. Within it, she could feel Ui’s magic as well. The barrier had been wrapped about her so tightly as to freeze the child. Looking up at Alina, she sighed, before shaking her head. “I’m sorry Alina-chan, there’s not a lot I can do here. Her soul gem has already tainted. You caught her just before the law of cycles, but as soon as your magic is gone, she’ll only have a couple of moments.”

“Merda, questa è tutta merda…” The artist’s agitation had finally died down to a low simmer, but beneath the facade of calm all of the anger and fear were still there lurking behind the desolate mask. Alina’s face was resting in her hands, her fingers arched and twined into the hair that framed her face. Between the bars of this cage, Alina stared at Mitama wide eyed. “If I had been a little faster… I could have made so much more art. Il mio piccolo assistente… How can I do this without her? How can Alina—” She grunted as her fingernails cut into the skin beneath them, boring into her own face. “How can I finish my magnum opus like this? I needed her magic! It is like I have lost my paintbrush, and without it…” A low giggle trembled up from Alina’s gullet, shaky at first before becoming a nervous thunder. “Without it, all Alina can do is finger paint like a child, ha!”

Sitting next to the girl, Mitama slid an arm around her hunched form. “Alina-chan, I’m sure you’ve made masterpieces fingerpainting before, right? Which means that you have to take care of yourself too.” She smiled sympathetically, “It’s coordinator’s orders. I want you to keep coming here for a good long while.”

“All you wish for is Alina’s art and patronage.” The girl’s voice was thick with disgust. “After all, that’s all anyone wants. As long as Alina can make art, then—”

“And if the law of cycles takes you,” Mitama paused, squeezing the woman beside her, “or if whoever did this to you was to go a little further,” she squeezed again, “then I hardly think you’re going to be able to keep making that art.”

Alina fell silent, and stilled slowly, until all Mitama could feel is her slow breath. After a long moment of this, Alina collapses into her lap again. “I’m worthless. Alina is all that matters. How can’t Mifuyu see that? Even when denying it, _her body proved it_. She’s so stupid, just una ragazza così stupida.”

Slowly, Mitama stroked the long green tresses that cascade all about them. Unsure what to say, Mitama stared down at the artist who looked almost childlike in her arms. Pausing, the coordinator felt out her words before speaking. “Alina-chan, I’ve never looked at your art, but I’m still here for you now. When I was at my lowest, it was awful. I wanted to destroy both myself, and everything around me, and I made a lot of choices I still regret now. But in the end, all of that heartache got me here. I felt totally alone, but that’s also when you sort out the people who care about you for who you are, and who are just with you as opportunists. It’s hard reconciling the person you are with the person people think you are, especially when they have strong feelings about that person. It’s hard when people’s expectations of you don’t match who you are inside, but that’s why you have to find people who see past those expectations.”

“I don’t exist, and these people you speak of _don’t exist_ either. L'umanità di esso! There is nothing but Alina… It is all they want to see.”

Mitama giggled, causing the reclining artist to sit bolt upright and glare at her. Shaking her head, Mitama clasped her hands together, squeezing them tightly. “Oh dear, I think you just proved me right! I thought the same thing about myself for a long time. Everyone had staked their dreams on me, and then when I let them down, it was all of their sorrow instead” Reaching out, she placed a hand on Alina’s knee. “I didn’t know what to be once the image I had built up was cracked, and I lashed out at a lot of people. But then, I found that if I was just me, people still liked me. I’m pretty distanced from the person I used to be then, and some people might call that selfish—actually, it definitely is selfish—but that’s all right. After all, when I do something, it’s because I want to, not because Yakumo, Mitama is supposed to, all of the responsibility is on me as well, which is very scary, but actually, rewarding as well. That means when people hate me, they hate the real me, and not a superficial one they’ve made up, but it also means that there are people who care about me as well—if I can brag a just little,” Mitama’s voice drops to a conspiratorial tone, “that’s why I’m such a good coordinator. Because I wear my own wants on my sleeve, I can balance them with those around me rather than burying them all down until they overflow. I honestly care about every one of my customers, though, I think I care about you especially Alina-chan, because you remind me of myself.”

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Alina stared at Mitama in silence for a long moment before laughing. It wasn’t her harsh cackle, but instead a much gentler sound. “Veramente?”

***

With a whip of her blade, Nanaka banished the wraith, letting it dissipate, before turning to face Konoha. Holding up one of the trinkets Alina had given her, she tapped it to her soul gem, letting it drain all of the impurities until it sparkled a glistening pink. Speaking in a low voice, Nanaka made steady eye contact. “You want to protect your family, yes? There’s a solution, all you need to do is negotiate.”

Stepping forwards, Konoha held out her hands to tentatively take the twisted gem.

***

It had started to rain, and Kanagi hurried to get out of it and into the coordinator’s shop. Slipping in, she pulled off her coat, shaking it before disgustedly tossing it on the doorstep. Pausing a moment, she knelt down to fold the thing before standing again. She was thoroughly drenched, and kicking off her sopping shoes, she set them next to the jacket before finding her way deeper into the old building.

There was still light shining out from the main room, and making her way there, she called out. “Sorry to interrupt Mitama-chan, but can we talk?” Scanning the room, her eyes fell on her girlfriend who was sitting on one of the plush couches next to… Kanagi recognized Karin’s senpai instantly. The two made eye contact across the room, Alina’s eyes wide, and lips pinched and tight. Kanagi spoke softly, carefully enunciating every word. “Mitama-chan, I have questions, why...”

There was a long, drawn out silence, before Mitama spoke, “You know Kanagi-chan, I am a completely neutral party. Just because we’re best friends doesn’t mean I’ll divulge my clients’ secrets. I thought you knew that.”

“Best friends?” The words were heavy on Kanagi’s tongue. “Is that all?”

Mitama stood, taking a step forward towards her girlfriend. “Please don’t be angry Kanagi-chan. You know that I love you. I simply didn’t want to get into—”

Closing her eyes for a long moment, Kanagi sucked in a deep breath before interrupting. “I know Mitama-chan. I know you try.” Looking up at the girl, Kanagi could feel her eyes were wet with half formed tears that she blinked away. “Gray-san, I’ve wanted to speak to you for some time.”

Directing her attention to the other girl, it was obvious her eyes were red rimmed already, but her demeanor seemed composed. Standing, Alina Gray looked around the room as if for something that wasn’t there, before centering her focus on Kanagi. Suddenly jumping as if seeing her for the first time, she almost comically shoved her palms out towards Kanagi. “Alina has zero interest in speaking with you ragazza sexy cameriera!” As if to emphasize the fact, she took a step back away from the girls and shook her head.

Taking a step forward to fill the gap, Kanagi Let her magic free, allowing light to burst from her form and ripple down her body, letting crisp white fabric sew in its place. With a snap of her fingers, Kanagi swished her crop forwards from the aether, letting it point at Alina “You give me no choice but to deal harshly with you Gray-san. I do not wish to deal in violence with you—here of all places—so let’s be reasonable. Understood?”

Magic coalesced around Alina, and the girl struck out a single hand upwards, letting the pure energy wash over her body and clean her of the stains and sweat of the day. From the energy, forms coalesced into physical geometry which unfolded like a spring into constellations of light obscuring the slender girl. Caught in the reflection of the mass, for a moment Kanagi could see Alina’s face as she clawed at it, fingernails tracing blooding lines down her cheeks. Even before the formations had begun to part, Alina burst through, shattering delicate construction, her transformation still rippling around her even as she lunged. Her skin boiled with magia, her magical raiments still forming around her, and from this state, an explosion of green light erupted, jetting forwards from Alina’s naked arm and blasting from the berserk girl across the chamber.

Barely ducking, Kanagi darted forwards, catching up Mitama in her arms and skidding to a stop out of danger, even as the electric paint splashed across the wall, furniture, everything. For a split moment, Kanagi met the gaze of her combatant, letting her magic barely touch the crazed girl. Even so, she could feel the irrational rage, and beneath it, something darker, something thrashing in the black void of a heart that was trapped in Alina’s ribcage, desperately beating for company. Kanagi ducked again, before dodging another almost sluggish attack she predicted, carrying her coordinator out of the line of fire which blasted apart the arrayed furniture behind her.

Screaming, Alina barely managed to turn as she careened around the chamber, catching and rending the tile floor to swing her momentum in a sharp arc towards the two girls. Even as she did, a guttural scream burst from the girl, and yet another barrage burst from her hand.

Square in the line of fire, Kanagi whipped one arm free, half-holding her girlfriend in the other, as she slashed her crop outwards into the attack, while interposing her own body between Mitama and the blast. The crop cut into it, letting the shock strike down her arm, and causing Kanagi to scream, even as the energy split, splattering across her body like a liquid. It burned her skin, but leaving no time to assess her wounds or doubt, Kanagi ran, pulling an exclaiming coordinator behind her. Whatever Mitama was saying was lost to the searing pain and adrenaline thumping through the magical girl’s body, and Kanagi swept the coordinator up once again, before sprinting the short distance to the window. She could feel more energy sizzling on her heels even as Kanagi pivoted, slamming her back into the stained glass window and smashing through into the gathering night.

***

“What the hell.” Kyoko glanced from the coordinator’s building to the ruined surface of the office building opposite. Fire licked at the windows, and between the two, shards of broken glass, and pools of both blood and green paint filled the street. A dumpster beneath the large broken window in the coordinator’s shop had a large dent in the top. After taking a long moment to survey the scene, Kyoko turned to the two twins who struggled to one another. She took yet another moment to glance again to the growing inferno, and then again back to the twins. “Ehhh, screw it, stay.” Turning, she expanded her senses, searching, she could feel three presences in the building, and two… Spinning, she could see two girls turning the corner. One was dressed in blue, and the other pink. “Wait,” Kyoko yelled, “who the hell are ya?”

***

“Wait,” the redhead yelled down the street, “who the hell are ya?”

Coming to a skidding stop, Iroha glanced between the exploded side of the one building and the burning edifice of the other. Stepping past her, Yachiyo transformed, water whipping around her form before rushing into place, snapping with explosions of starlight and solidifying into gold, silver, and supple blue cloth. As she spun, a single tear tracked down her cheek and dropped from her chin, falling through space before twisting and exploding in a twilight radiance into a halberd, which she caught. Glancing from the girl to the building and back, Yachiyo spoke in a level voice. “I am Nanami, Yachiyo. Explain yourself.”

Glancing behind her at the cowering twins, the new girl groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. “Look here, hot stuff, I just bought these freaky folks here for little miss ‘I’m the boss of the east’ to deal with. I’m really not that invested, ‘kay? Besides, aren’t there bigger issues right now?” She looked over at the burning building.

The two girls the stranger was escorting were obviously injured, and yelling so that she’d be heard, Iroha darted forwards. “You two can go on ahead and I can tend to them!” Already there, Iroha dropped to her knees. “Are you two badly injured?”

Shrugging, the red girl took a couple steps towards the building. “Damn it, why the hell did I get involved here?” Looking up at her, something was off. The shadows cast by the crackling flames danced, and in the hazy form, the newcomer’s shadow did not match her figure, instead silhouetted were flowing hair, and outstretched wings. The illusion was broken as her spear broke into segments, which she threw, latching them around a second story window and vaulting into the flames.

Hurrying over, Yachiyo glanced down at Iroha. “Don’t follow me.”

“But, I don’t think—”

Yachiyo cut her off, leaning over to gently kiss the girl on the forehead before sprinting towards the inferno.

  
  



	11. Proof of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in the burning office building across from Mitama's shop. Most of the relevant cast find their paths converging on this point. Yachiyo has a test of temperament, Iroha stands tall, Mitama is consistently the best person, and Nanaka be a baaaad girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I make fun of shōnen for having a run time of forever and taking ages to do literally anything, and then I write a chapter basically entirely action based, and it is BY FAR the longest... I hate it.
> 
> Content warnings for graphic violence. Like, it's gotten progressively more violent as tensions rise, but this chapter do take the cake so far.

Squeezing her girlfriend tight, Kanagi savored the girl’s embrace just a moment longer, before softly setting her oldest friend down. All around them, the fire lapped at them, and the thing that had lit it moved ever closer, long legs striding amid the flames that licked around it. Kanagi let herself tune it all out for a moment, letting Mitama take up… Everything. She was perfect, and now…

“Kanagi-chan…” The coordinator’s eyes were brimming with tears, as she struggled to stand. “You’ve taught me to fight, let me help—”

Stepping in, Kanagi flung her arms around the younger girl, pulling her into a tight embrace and holding her there. Her lips were so close to Mitama’s ear that she hardly had to whisper to be heard, even over the roaring of the inferno. “Mitama,” she let the suffix less name linger on her tongue, “because I love you. Go, call Momoko-chan, get all the help you can, and most of all, stay safe.” She shoved the girl away, making Mitama stumble.

A moment later, the coordinator had launched herself at her girlfriend, kissing her, even as the monstrosity found the two, closing the distance, and towering above them. “I love you too Kanagi. I love you so much.”

Breaking away, Kanagi leapt at the creature, moving at full speed regardless of her injuries. Shooting between the legs of the beast, she hurled herself through the gathering smog, before striking out with her crop—slashing through the cloying haze. The blow only barely made contact with something solid, but rent the fog, letting Kanagi get a good look at the thing within. A thing that turned its greasy gas masked face to look directly at the magical girl.

Falling to the ground, Kanagi was hacking from the creeping gasses which had invaded her lungs, but she kept moving, running even as the thing spun and slammed after her, explosions and reactions of assorted compounds blazing like a periodic halo around it. Mitama watched even as Kanagi drew the monster away. Coming to her senses, the coordinator ran.

***

Yachiyo took the stairs three at a time, sprinting up the desolate halls, and vaulting through the increasingly bizarre landscape. Halfway between the real office building and a faulty mirage constructed by the hand of a child, she ducked through off kilter doors and through walls of cutout flame. Bursting through, she regarded a long work room. Across the field, she could see the red girl and—Alina Gray. The artist was badly injured, one arm a ruined mess of broken bones. Still though, cornered like a wild animal, the artist lashed out seemingly half at random, barrages of light blasting the room as the new girl dodged this way and that waiting for the cornered villain to expend the last of her energy. Alina obviously had an excess of determination, and Yachiyo instantly saw what her provisional ally was doing. Anyone getting close to Alina risked getting splashed with her attacks. It was more diligent to simply let her burn herself out… However, that was precious time they didn’t have if they wanted to figure out what was going on here though. 

Casting out an arm, Yachiyo mustered her magic, letting a cool tide flow about her arm before snapping into an array of halberds. Yelling out with the effort, Yachiyo took a step forward before flinging the staggering barrage. The halberds hung there for a moment, drawing everyone’s attention. The attack had impacted before it had even really been registered. Alina’s body was tossed like a rag doll, caught in the air by the blow for a split moment before being pinned to the ground.

***

Why wouldn’t Momoko pick up… Mitama screamed in frustration even as she skidded around the corner. She’d dialed twice and left a brief voicemail, but her girlfriend wouldn’t answer the damned phone, and she needed someone to pick up. After all, Kanagi... Clicking through, she hit her next contact in the list after Togame, Momoko. The phone rang. 

“Yes?”

“Tokiwa-san!” Mitama leapt over a burst of flames that shot between her legs, tumbling and skidding before impacting into the far wall. Mitama’s phone had skidded from her grasp, and she grabbed it again as she pulled herself to her feet. “Tokiwa-san, my shop was attacked. I need help, anyone!”

There was a moment’s silence, before she heard Nanaka’s voice come cooly through. “I’m on my way, what happened?”

***

Hacking, Alina could taste metal on her tongue. The pain was awful, though, she was almost certain she was going into shock. It all felt distant though, like most physical pain. Early into her career as a magical girl, Alina had tried cutting again when she couldn’t find any insperzione, but it hadn’t felt like anything. Everything was slowly, distant, and as she mulled over thoughts that seemed to come and go. She knew the two girls were talking with one another… Things would be over soon though. Of course it was Yachiyo that would kill her in the end… After all, Alina could recognize she’d taken something from her. Actually, her death was going to be poetic. This was why she’d lived after her plummet. It had all been building up to this moment when Yachiyo Nanami would finally complete her.

Suddenly, the veteran girl was looming above Alina. Even through her dim vision, she could make out the disgust plastered across Yachiyo’s face. The girl took a step forwards, before slamming her foot down on Alina’s chest, causing her to cough a fresh globule of blood reflexively. Slowly, Yachiyo leaned down above her, reaching out and leaning on the halberd protruding from Alina’s collarbone to steady herself. The motion sent a fresh wave of nausea through Alina’s body, but still, she forced a smile. After all, she couldn’t break, she couldn’t cry, not now. Not when she was so close to becoming Yachiyo’s magnum opus. Only the artist can destroy their work, and in this moment, Yachiyo was the artist.

Even though she spoke softly, Yachiyo’s voice quivered near its break-point. “I’ve dreamed about this Gray, Alina-san. Why did she do it?”

Alina forced herself to cackle, her body ratcheting up against the polearms that riddled her form, sliding ever so slightly up along their gore drenched blades. “Isn’t it obvious Yachiyo? Alina is whatever she desires. You… Ha! You are il suo rapitore, non il suo giocattolo.”

Screaming, tears were openly staining Yachiyo’s cheeks. In a sudden movement, she brought her foot up before bringing it down once more, slamming it into Alina’s chest and ramming the girl’s frail body into the ground. Alina could hear her ribs snap, and screamed as even the distant feelings began to overwhelm her.

Through the tears, Yachiyo hesitated, almost catching herself, but Alina could see a darkness rearing its ugly head in the girl. Yanking one of the halberds from Alina’s ragged body, she gingerly leveled the tip with Alina’s soul gem. “You killed Mifuyu-chan… I don’t care if she did it herself, but you took her from me.” Gently, the blade’s tip bored into the gem, gently piercing it.

The pain that wracked Alina’s essence wasn’t like anything she’d felt before. It blazed through every fiber of her existence, and she could feel herself pushed to the limit. Her vision pulsed, darkness pushing in on her as she shrieked. The tears were coming now, no matter how she tried to hold them back, every bit of Alina felt like it was on fire.

Her voice level, something inside Yachiyo, had died. She lifted the blade just enough from the wound in Alina’s soul gem that the girl could comprehend her through the pain. “You killed Mifuyu-chan, and I won’t let you threaten Iroha. I won’t let you!” In a sudden motion, She inserted the blade into the cleft in the gem, twisting it so that the surface cracked. A chunk of the crystal began to pry away, and Alina sobbed beneath the blade as she felt her soul being carved apart.

***

Iroha was frozen. All of the blood felt like it had drained from her as her eyes were glued to Yachiyo. Her voice was so quiet, so tiny that she wasn’t sure it could climb from her throat and take flight. “ _ Y-Yach-chiyo-s-san? _ ”

Slowly, Yachiyo turned, looking up at Iroha with a look of horror spreading across her face. “Iroha-ch-chan?” Letting her halberd fall to the ground, the older girl took a couple of swift strides across the room to Iroha, swiftly sliding her hands along her shoulders, beginning to examine the girl. “Are you alright? What happened?” Her voice was shaky, uncertain, and in places halting.

“I-I’m fine Yachiyo-san…” Iroha’s eyes wandered past the girl to Alina’s form, before snapping back to her… Her…

Yachiyo closed her eyes, before inhaling, seemingly drinking in Iroha. When her eyes opened again, she smiled calmly like she normally did. “I’m so happy that you are Iroha-chan.” She paused to glance over her shoulder at Alina before turning to look back at Iroha. “Why did you follow me?” Her expression had a creeping shadow beginning to find its way into her smile.

“Because she was worried about you Nanami-san.” Tokiwa stepped through the doorway, before surveying the room, eyes catching on Alina’s body. “Did you kill her?”

Grabbing Iroha and pulling her into a tight embrace, Yachiyo shook her head. “Not yet Tokiwa-san. There are others in the building, we still don’t know where Mitama-san is, and we know that…”

Yachiyo trailed off as Tokiwa closed her eyes, before shaking her head and sighing. “I had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this Nanami-san, however, you have forced my hand. Tamaki-san, please step aside. I have no reason to kill you.” Slowly, the girl stepped forwards, her weight evenly balanced between her feet.

“I understand. Iroha-chan?” Yachiyo smiled down at her, “Find Mitama-san. I’ll be all—”

“No!” Iroha pushed herself back, breaking their embrace. “Yachiyo-san, whatever this is, this is all wrong! I can feel it!” She glanced between the girls, fear suddenly masking the girl’s features.

Tokiwa smiled. “You’re right Tamaki-san, however, I don’t believe Nanami-san will lay down her arms. I do not intend to slay her if I can avoid it. After all, she’s maintained the peace well, and I respect her both as a leader, and a fellow magical girl. I hope that one day I can even call her my ally. However,” with a flick of her left hand, Nanaka brandished three twisted objects of black crystal, needle-like points held tightly between her knuckles. They almost looked like soul gems, but they oozed with an inky black aura. “I will not hesitate if she refuses to yield.”

Reaching out, Yachiyo placed a hand on Iroha’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine Iroha-chan, after all,” she smiled, “I have something to return home for.” Stepping past her, Yachiyo flicked out her arm, and the veteran’s magic splashed about her, forming her halberd, held tightly as an extension of her arm so that it’s tip scraped the floor.

“That’s not what I meant…” Tears were boiling up in Iroha’s eyes. “None of it.”

In a sudden movement, Tokiwa dashed forwards, ducking as Yachiyo struck out in a crescent arc with her polearm, rolling under the blow and coming up on the girl’s flank. So fast that Iroha couldn’t even see, her Katana was in her grasp, blade shooting up at Yachiyo.

Ducking backwards, Yachiyo threw her halberd in front of the blade, and the weapon was cleaved in half, the added impediment barely deflecting the impact. A split second later, she only barely manifested a second blade to be smashed by Tokiwa’s effortless backswing. The veteran stumbled, as the younger girl threw herself forwards, her feet barely skimming the ground—almost playfully—pushing Yachiyo off guard and off balance. In response, Yachiyo flung halberd after halberd in front of the girl’s attacks, only to have them shattered to match sticks under the girl’s relentless assault.

Gulping, Iroha wiped the tears from her face, before leveling her crossbow at Tokiwa, trying to take a steady aim through the fray. “I’m sorry…” She whispered, before firing her arrow in a clean shot, that lanced towards the girl, even as she pivoted and—

Tokiwa skidded, spinning in a flawless pirouette that swirled with flower blossoms, in order to strike the pink bolt from the air with a single swing. There was a moment where Iroha stared wide eyed, and the two girls making eye contact, before the shot ricocheted off, blazing into irrelevance. The swords woman was then free of the blow, but the momentum of Iroha’s shot carried her, and she tumbled, rolling with the impact before slamming her blade into the floor to anchor and pivot, darting up again at Yachiyo.

The second had been enough though, and the veteran girl hadn’t let it go to waste. The air around her was practically buzzing with magic, and arms spread, rows of halberds shot around her, tracing organic arcs in a latticework of armaments. Yachiyo’s lips were peeled back as she sucked in a deep breath before releasing. With the release, the blades shot forwards, bearing down on the lone girl, before converging. An explosion of dust and blossoms filled the air, and Iroha staggered back coughing, even as Yachiyo reared back again, her now open hand extending. The buzzing magia coalesced into a spear point blazing blue white. Yachiyo jetted forwards, slashing into the space where Tokiwa stood; even as Iroha screamed for her to stop.

Seemingly not hearing the younger girl’s cry, Yachiyo dove forwards, only to have her eyes grow wide as Tokiwa’s arm shot out, her blade sliding along the shaft of Yachiyo’s polearm and in a circular movement deflecting it, all while driving her own blade inwards. The veteran tumbled after the impact, slamming into the ground, before rolling to her feet. She staggered a few steps away before half turning to look at Tokiwa.

Her opponent slowly stood from a crouch. Surrounding her was a circle of shattered blades piercing the floor, and as she turned to face Yachiyo, she gracefully traced her foot around the perimeter of the blades, before planting it to face her opponent. Tokiwa’s other hand was held alongside her face where Iroha saw… Darkness seeped from the flower shaped hairpin that housed a glittering gem, and drained into one of the three crystalline structures Tokiwa held in her left hand. “I am open to negotiate Nanami-san.”

Yachiyo gently touched her hand to her arm, where fresh blood dripped from laceration that spiraled down her arm where Tokiwa’s blade had cut. Turning Yachiyo exhaled deeply, before manifesting her magic again, a fresh halberd forming in her grasp.

Eyes wide, Iroha turned away and sprinted.

***

It was like a bubbling fountain of magic. Mifuyu’s senses were overwhelmed as she drew closer to the smoke. Holding her soul gem on her palm, she could feel the waves of magic radiating out from the site. When she’d started walking, she’d been directionless, but the all too familiar area had been like a beacon. There was a deep sense of dread welling up in Mifuyu as she realized the smoke was coming from Mitama’s shop, or at least, the area around it.

She started to hurry, spinning the corner to see the conflagration in full burn. The fire department hadn’t arrived yet, and big gouts of flame eschewed from the windows of the building. Inside, she could feel magic radiating off of multiple battles, all burning hot, as well as a bed of imperfections. Hurrying up to the structure, Mifuyu transformed, letting her magic surge around her. It was like her magic caught on something every time lately. She had to yank it free, pulling it about her in a violent motion rather than letting the magic simply wash over her like it used to.

From behind her, Mifuyu heard a familiar voice call out. “Mifuyu-san?” Spinning, the veteran girl saw the Amane twins curled in the shadows of the dumpsters opposite the burning building. Tsukasa was hunched over her sister, who lay across the younger sister’s lap bloody. “E-Everything has gone sideways.”

***

Just ahead, Kyoko sprinted around a corner to see her path blocked by a massive monster obscured in fog. Between its long legs she could see a massive cloth serpent slam into Kanagi’s body, flinging her like a toy and smashing her into the wall. The brilliant girl seemed to be dizzy, maybe even on the verge of fainting as she staggered after the blow lethargically, but leveling her gaze on the monsters, she rallied, brandishing her crop in a sudden motion.

Kyoko surged forwards, ducking past the girl. The flames made her shadow long, snapping ahead of her like some sinister kraken as she slid between the legs of the first creature. Its body was obscured in smoke, and Kyoko could only see the massive legs that struck down through the vaporous clouds to cause catastrophic destruction. Regardless though, she vaulted through the danger, before brandishing her magic, and whipping out her spear in a blazing arc which smeared with dark purple energy—too busy to worry about that. The blow swept through the monster like butter, the blazing energy leaching through its form in an instant, melting it away into nothing. Spinning without so much as a hesitation, the serpentine beast shot away, its cloth body snaking through the flames. Kyoko felt strong though, stronger than she had in a long time… With a couple of short steps, her spear shot out, breaking into segments and lashing around the fleeing colossus. Again, the dark energy ignited, exploding along the creature’s length before melting it away into aether. Turning, Kyoko could see Kanagi dumbfounded. “Ya owe me, all right?”

***

Nanaka’s blade was always one step ahead of hers, and Yachiyo found herself once again on the defensive. Yachiyo had watched Nanaka fight before, and she could see how much magic the girl was burning, but she hardly seemed worried. The veteran girl had already burned through all of the grief cubes on her person, but however Nanaka was purifying her soul gem was far more efficient. Pausing after fending off yet another of Yachiyo’s all out attacks, the girl paused to gently tap the second trinket she held in her left hand to her soul gem, the inky stone sparkling again in mere moments.

Panting, Yachiyo leveled her halberd again. “Kako-san and Meiyu-san… What about them Tokiwa-san? Are you ready to let them have died in vain?”

Pausing as if in thought, Nanaka sheathed her blade (another ploy, Yachiyo was sure of it), before confidently striding forwards. “I don’t think you understand our predicament Nanami-san.” Either Nanaka was a robot, or any feelings for her dead teammates were so buried—“I despise Alina-san, and I intend to dish out the appropriate vengeance, however, I understand our situation as magical girls. Once she’s achieved her ends, she will either atone for her wrongdoings, or I will kill her slowly.” Nanaka smiled, making steady eye contact. “This world is more complex than simple right and wrong. Take our duel, you are outmatched, but still, you continue to throw yourself against me. You have no way of winning this battle, and if our engagement was a simple binary, you would have either perished or quit.” The girl laughed, covering her lips gently with her fingertips. “However, this simple description is not this battle, and I respect your decision to keep fighting. Likewise, I have lost things dear to me, but I intend to keep fighting regardless.”

In a sudden movement, Yachiyo rushed the girl, but too soon, Nanaka’s blade was in her hand again. The girl dodged to the side, Letting Yachiyo’s strike fly broad as she counterattacked into the blow, letting the keen tip of her blade pierce Yachiyo’s stomach. It flicked into her flesh, before yanking free in a sudden arc that sent blood splattering as Yachiyo collapsed to her knees.

Nanaka closed the couple of steps before dropping to her knees, and helping reaching out as if to help Yachiyo to her feet. “I do respect you Naanami-san, and I hope that when we meet again—” the girl was cut off by the bolt of pink light that shot over her shoulder and exploded across the far wall. Half turning to face Iroha, Yachiyo’s assailant froze.

Iroha was standing, and supported by her shoulder… Alina’s wounds practically dripped with Iroha’s magic, and the two stood at the center of a mess of discarded weaponry. Laughing wryly, Alina clung to Iroha with one hand, while clutching her fractured soul gem in the other. “You are just as infuriating as your sister piccola ragazza eroe. I suppose Alina Gray will live another day.”

***

The familiar nodded, giggling as it lifted a long pointer pointing the way. The pink haired girl looked uncertain, practically clinging to her best friend, who had a resolved appearance as she nodded. “Thanks.”

Giggling again, the familiar turned and ran, until it found its way to the overpass well away from the girls. There, it slipped off its shoes, watching traffic for a long moment, before flinging itself into the traffic below.

***

Mifuyu sprinted up the stairs, as flames curled around them. Even as she ran, she could feel the alien presences moving in. Between the flames, the book creatures skittered on spider legs, opening and closing as they closed in on the girl, who lashed out with her chakrams. The blades thundered down the hallway, slicing through the gathering monsters. Mifuyu darted through the fluttering paper, only now beginning to catch flame and curl to black cinder.

Pulsing out her magic, Mifuyu could feel the gathered monsters, but also an array of magical traces. The Amane twins had been right, and sprinting, Mifuyu dashed through the twisting labyrinth towards Alina’s trace. She was with… Yachiyo? Mifuyu needed to hurry. Her girlfriend had really let loose… This must be a sizable lot of her menagerie to so thoroughly overwhelm the area, and if she was fighting Yachiyo... Regardless, she’d be there soon enough, and she could stop Alina.

It was like a gossamer spider’s web snapping around her body as Mifuyu slammed into the semitransparent weave that drifted through the hallway. Trying to summon her magic, Mifuyu’s arcana fizzled at her fingertips. “ _ ♪ Oh dear ♪ _ , where are you going?”

Struggling to turn, Mifuyu grabbed at the cocooning fabric, trying to rip it from her as she struggled to bring the coordinator into sight. Finally getting a good look at the girl, Mitma’s usual jubilance was a deadpan mask of conviction. “Mitama-san, what are you—”

“Doing what any friend would do.” The coordinator flashed forwards, and slapped Mifuyu across the face. “Telling you to get lost before I show you how truely furious I am. All of this is your fault.”

Mifuyu’s eyes were wide as she reflexively recoiled into the tight embrace of the net. “Mitama-san,” Managing to pull herself free, the magical girl staggered back, calling on her magic to bring her chakram glinting to her grasp. “I didn’t cause this. I need to find Alina-chan and tell her to—”

“That is the one thing I expressly forbid.” Mitama shook her head as she took a menacing step forward.

“I don’t understand—”

Mitama looked livid. “Don’t you Mifuyu-san?” Delicately, Mitama plucked another shimmering bit of cloth from the air, brandishing it like a weapon. “I might not be Kanagi-chan, but I am your coordinator. I’ve looked inside your heart, and I can do the arithmetic.”

Striking a combat read stance Mifuyu eyed the girl. “I haven’t worked out what you’re saying yet, but I’m going to reach Yachan.” Mifuyu gulped, “I’m not a combatant like Yachan or Kanagi-san, but I am a veteran magical girl, and last I checked, you relied on Momoko-chan to help you fight familiars.”

Shaking her head sadly, Mifuyu could feel Mitama’s magic bristling. “Alina-chan might be a disaster, but she deserves better.”

***

Madoka knelt over the girls, her face a knot of worry. “What happened to you?”

The tearstained girl squeezed her bloodied sister close. “C-Can you save her?”

“Madoka-chan,” Sayaka was glancing worriedly between the burning structure and her friend. “There might be more injured people inside, and Kyoko might be…” She wiped away fresh tears with the back of her hand. “We don’t have time to—”

A determined look had spread across Madoka’s face as she placed her soul gem on the dying girl’s chest, letting the brilliant pink radiance spread from the gem to the girl. For a moment, the radiance fully effused the girl, before fading slowly. “Everyone deserves to be saved, Sayaka-chan.” Madoka looked up at her best friend and smiled earnestly before returning her gaze to the girls beside her.

The upright girl broke down sobbing as her sister’s eyelids fluttered. “Th-thank you!” The girl suddenly prostrated herself before Madoka.

Laughing, Madoka gently pushed the girl up into a sitting position. “I’m a magical girl.” She paused a moment, her already broad smile intensifying. “It’s what I do.”

Opening her eyes slowly, the healed sister raised a shaking hand, sliding it down her twin’s face. “T-Tsukasa”

Stifling a sob, Tsukasa squeezed the girl tightly. “I’m here.”

The girl closed her eyes again, before burrowing her face into her sister’s stomach. “I won’t leave you.”

“I won’t leave you either.”

Standing, Madoka looked up at the blazing building. “If I can ask you a question, have you seen another magical girl? She has red hair, and she uses a spear.”

***

Nanaka genuinely smiled, though, her fingers instinctively flitted to her lips to mask the emotion. “Well then Nanami-san, has this one sided phantom war drawn to a conclusion? Your girlfriend seems to have made amends.”

Scowling, Yachiyo readied her blade again, dragging herself to her feet. “Iroha-chan, what are you doing?”

“Saving your life!” Iroha clutched Alina, and Nanaka could see fresh tears bubbling up in her eyes.

It took Alina a moment to register the words, and a deep chuckle emanated from her. “Your giocattolo is smarter than you are, stupido veterano. I, Alina, do not see what she sees in you.”

Dropping her hand from her face and forming it into a fist, Nanaka presented a confident smirk. “Nanami-san, I have spoken with numerous magical girls in the city—a majority I would even guess—and most have come to see the virtue of Alina-san’s new method. I would encourage you to surrender now. However questionable her ways, Kamihama is ready for change, as is this world. Your position on this is simply self destructive. You cannot stand in the way of revolution.”

Nanaka watched Yachiyo exceptionally closely as the girl took in her words. The veteran was out of magic, and she knew it. She would have to either concede, or yield to the law of cycles. Yachiyo closed her eyes for a long moment, and Alina was the one to break the silence. “Good, we will be going then. Arrivederci, idioti.”

In a sudden move, Iroha raised her crossbow, leveling it directly at Alina’s soul gem. “Her magic is the key, yes? That’s why you asked if she was alive before you attacked. If she was dead, there would be no point.”

Nanaka blinked, pausing to register this sudden move before laughing. “So you are ready to negotiate?”

Gulping, Iroha shook her head. “No, I’m demanding. We hold all the cards. You have to surrender.” Big words… The girl was obviously pushing herself.

Flashing forwards, Nanaka ducked the incoming polearm, unsheathing her blade in a fluid motion. Letting her magic keen the blade to its natural landing point, she could feel for just a moment the blade connect with Yachiyo’s elbow before boring through the connecting cartilage and hacking free. The blade’s momentum carried on, and loose in her hand, she let the blade flip, wrapping it about Yachiyo before bringing the cool edge to home resting against the taller girl’s throat.

Yachiyo screamed, clutching her remaining hand to the bloody stump.

Nanaka could see Iroha’s eyes grow wide. “We are now even. Yes?”

Laughing, Alina shook her head, before spreading her arms wide. “It is like rats stuck in a box. We devour each other until all that is left are the feces, and one large rat. Perfetto.”

While Alina ranted, Nanaka’s eyes narrowed on a single detail. How had she missed it? Her blade was reversed, the blunt side facing in towards Yachiyo’s neck. She knew she had executed the maneuver peerlessly, so how—it wasn’t right. Nobody had noticed yet. Nanaka flicked the blade away, spinning it in her hand, and—

The blow came from behind, Mifuyu’s chakram slashing into Nanaka’s back in the instant her blade had waived from Yachiyo’s neck. The girl leapt, soaring over them, flipping and landing before the pair, even as she caught the chakram in her hand, bringing it up in a sudden movement that wrenched Nanaka’s already loose blade from her hand, sending it clattering.

“Yachan, run!” The girl readied her blade, even as Nanaka took a step back. She could feel fresh blood running down her back, and she blocked out the pain. The blow wasn’t deep.

Collapsing to the floor, Yachiyo screamed again, tears of pain flowing down her cheeks as she desperately grabbed at the place where her arm had connected to the bone, as if trying to hold the blood in with her fingers.

Nanaka took a moment to let her magic prod Mifuyu, probing her intent. “So you are betraying us Mifuyu-san? I had thought better of your feelings towards Alina-san. I see that I’ve underrated you.”

***

Mitama cursed as she tried to push the fallen beam from her stomach. Mifuyu had really done a number to the building… At least through the broken wall she could see the night sky. The flames about her were growing ever closer, and she could feel the burning tongues licking at her feet. Realizing the futility, she let her body go slack. So, this was the end? She smiled, ever so slightly. If this was the end, it meant her wish would never come to fruition. Kanagi, Momoko, and all the other girls would be safe. Mitama closed her eyes as she felt her skin begin to burn. 

_ “OK, let’s try again.” Kanagi brought her crop forward in a sudden motion, cracking it across Mitama’s cheek. “Focus on the pain, focus past it. I know it’s counter intuitive.” _

_ Holding her fingers up to the thin trail of blood that trickled down to her chin, Mitama focused, feeling out the pain. Suddenly, she knew it was there, but she saw past it. It was like it was happening to someone else… Snapping her eyes open, she spoke in a playful voice: “Oh Kanagi-chan, you should have known better than to strike me in such a visible place. Who knows what I’ll do now… ♪ What a naughty girl. ♪” _

_ Kanagi blushed hard, laughing and looking away. _

Focusing on the pain, Mitama thought past it. She couldn’t help but smile when she remembered Kanagi’s instruction. Kanagi… Hopefully she would move on. Eventually. Maybe she’d even—

“Mitama-san‽”

Mitama snapped her eyes open, looking for the voice. Through the hazy flames, she could see a girl silhouetted against the moon. She was flying, seated on a long blade and staring down at Mitama. “Oh, Karin-chan!” Mitama found herself crying.

***

Kanagi jogged after Kyoko as she easily slashed her way through the debris. The building had begun to collapse, but Kyoko had no problem bashing through walls and dodging crumbling support beams. The girl was stupidly strong, almost unnaturally so. Close on her heels, Kanagi focused her magic, pushing at Kyoko. Why was the girl so invested? Why was she so strong? Why was she here?

_ Love. _

The emotion steeped her like a thick coat. It was dripping off of Kyoko to the point of being staggering. Something wasn’t right. “Kyoko-san?”

“Yo,” the girl darted to the side, bashing a falling beam in two and deflecting the falling pieces. “That’s me.”

Kanagi hurried, ducking under through the gap that the girl had left. “Tell me, where does your power come from?”

“My wish,” Kyoko hesitated a split moment, before continuing forwards again. “Duh.” Kanagi was silent, letting the girl slip ahead. From her lead, Kanagi heard the girl call back. “They’re right ahead.”

Rushing to catch up, Kanagi spun the corner, before surveying the room. Yachiyo had collapsed in the middle of the floor, holding a bloody stump where her arm used to be. Mifuyu was standing off with Nanaka, and Iroha had… Alina held hostage. Kanagi took in the scene in a split moment. “All of you,” she spoke with authority, stepping past Kyoko, “put your weapons down. No further harm needs to be done.”

There was a long silence, before Nanaka swiped her hand above the arrayed arsenal of blades her magic had conjured, letting her armermants wink out of existence. “All right Izumi-san, let us talk. I never wanted this conflict to come to blows.”

“Yeah, but you chopped that chick’s arm straight off!” Kyoko stepped into the chamber, casting a long shadow into the center of the room. A shadow that seemed to slip and slide, stretching in unnatural ways. Kanagi found herself gripping her crop tighter.

“Iroha-san,” crossing the room, Kanagi ducked around the long shadow. “Tend to Yachiyo-san. Mifuyu-san, drop your weapon, I won’t say it again.” Kanagi stepped up to Alina, before placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble.”

The girl wasn’t even looking at Kanagi, instead, she realized, Alina’s gaze was fixed on Kyoko’s shadow. “È così bella, vero? How did I not see her before?” The girl took a step forward, mesmerized as if in a trance.

Pushing her magic outwards, Kanagi could feel Alina’s awe as her gaze was glued to the deep well of magic. She could feel the artist’s magic vibrating, her eagerness to bring her magic to the strange magia and attempt to make it her own. “Don’t. Not yet.” Kanagi breathed.

***

The pain was killer, shooting through Yachiyo’s body like nothing she had experienced before. Iroha was there though, and she could feel her magic sliding over the ruined skin, soothing the agony that burned through her body.

Kneeling, Mifuyu reached out a hand. “Yachan—”

Interrupting her, Yachiyo flung out her good hand, bloody palm exposed. “Don’t… Don’t touch me!”

Mifuyu’s face was suddenly a blank slate, the emotions that had been boiling over a moment ago suddenly vacant as she stared at Yachiyo’s palm. “Yachan, let me handle this.” From her pocket, a twisted thing of metal like the trinket Nanaka had used flashed in her hand.

Closing her eyes tightly, Yachiyo placed her hand on Iroha’s shoulders, feeling her hair, letting it twine around her bloody fingertips. She closed her eyes, trying to push past the pain… To only fill her world with the girl’s sweet smell.

***

Alina looked up from the twisting girl caught in the darkness of the red girl’s shadow. Newcomers were framed in the door. There was a blue girl with a sword in one hand, helping Mitama with the other. Holding the girl’s other arm was… “Karin-chan?” The two made eye contact across the room. 

A moment later, Karin had flung herself on Alina, sobbing heavily as she held the girl tightly. Alina staggered under the weight. “I was worried! I was so worried about you!”

“Ugh,” Alina tentatively slid her arms around the girl, “I did not ask you to worry fool girl. Perché sei qui?”

Burying her face in Alina, her underclassmen’s voice was muffled. “I don’t understand what you’re saying, and I don’t care. I’m taking you home.”

Alina patted the girl’s back, muttering under her breath, “È perché sei così stupido”. Meanwhile, her focus was elsewhere as she took stock of the room. Mifuyu was fawning over Yachiyo, and the girl was refusing her, era un'idiota. Mifuyu was as supreme looking as always, only a fool would reject her. Kanagi had taken a step back, and had embraced Mitama, who was obviously injured. She was still obviously watching the girl with the beautiful shadow. Nanaka was standing back, taking in the scene much like Alina. The blue girl was berating the red one, and she was looking squirrely in return. Finally, Alina’s gaze fell on the doorway, where a last girl was framed by the shadows. Her white gloved hands were held to her chest, and he looked very small in her pink dress and pigtails. Her eyes were wide, and all the color looked to have drained from her, as her eyes were glued to the supreme shadow.

In a very quiet voice, the pink girl spoke, her voice shaking. “ _ H-Homura-ch-chan?” _


	12. I Wonder What I'll Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka confronts Homura, Iroha finds what she seeks, Nanaka dances with devils, and Alina forms new resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me... A lot longer to get out than I had anticipated, and I'm not honestly as happy with the quality as I could have been. A combination of life being rough, and NA getting shut down/switching over to JP not being ideal hasn't made me want to write and contribute what I can to this fandom any less, but it has for sure slowed me down... Regardless, we're pretty near the end of this piece, and I'm excited!

> _ Momoko hurried towards the flames, before skidding to a stop in front of the building. At the center of the wild storm, the office building stretched into the low clouds that seemed to surge around the structure. Rain hammered down, contrasting harshly with the raging conflagration that issued from the building in the center of the vortex. _
> 
> _ Outside, a small crowd of magical girls was gathered. She could see the Azaleas, the Daito Complex girls, Ria and Mayu, and even the mercenary girl, Felicia, were gathered around. Scanning the crowd, Momoko ran up to where her teammates—Rena and Kaede—were standing. _
> 
> _ Momoko cast her gaze this way and that, before spinning on her teammates. “Where’s Mitama, what happened?” _
> 
> _ Over the crowd, Momoko could see her old teammate, Tsuruno Yui, run at the building full force, before being repelled off the rippling green magic that pulsed around the building. Momoko surged forwards, but Rena caught her arm. “Momoko-chan, don’t be an idiot!” _
> 
> _ Pivoting, Momoko grabbed the girl’s shoulder. “What happened here Rena-chan?” _
> 
> _ Shrugging, the younger girl looked away, staring back up at the burning building. “No clue. We found our way here, just the same as you. ‘Kay?” Slowly, she shook her head. _
> 
> _ In a sudden gale, the storm intensified, surging down and rippling across a glowing green shield that shimmered down the structure’s edifice. Across the shield, cracks of energy streak outwards from where the clouds swirl against it. _
> 
> _ “This isn’t natural,” In a flash, Momoko’s blade was in her hand. “We’ve got to do some—” _
> 
> _ A flare of green light rushes down the building, engulfing the structure. It was like thousands of tiny boxes shut, closing hut, devouring its surface. Magic blazed for a moment, before winking out of existence. When the arcana had faded, there was… Nothing. A roughly dug crater stood where the flaming building had stood only moments ago. _
> 
> _ Breaking free of her teammate, Momoko rushed to the edge, before looking down into the abyss. Pipes spewed water into the chasm, hinting at the building that is no longer there, but ultimately, the structure was gone. _
> 
> _ Tsuruno, standing wide-eyed by the pit’s edge as well, reached out and placed a hand on Momoko to steady herself. Slowly, she turned her gaze from the hole to stare at her old friend. “M-Momoko-chan, I could feel master Yachiyo, and Iroha-chan, and Mi… I wasn’t… I wasn’t strong enough.” _
> 
> _ Momoko closed her eyes and sucked in a rattling breath. “Mitama, please be safe…” _

***

“Chi diavolo è la tipa psicopatica?” Alina pointed at the very small pink girl, whose eyes were riveted to the red spear girl’s shadow. Glancing around at the assembled magical girls, she didn’t wait for a response. Letting her pointer finger drop, Alina smiled. “You can see it too, principessa?”

Karin—still clinging to Alina—looked up at her senpai confused, before following her gaze to the girl, and then… “Alina-senpai, what is…” Alina could feel the girl squeeze her tighter, and she responded in kind, squeezing the girl back without much thought, almost on reflex. Across the room, Alina knew that Mifuyu was staring at her, but Alina wouldn’t look. She could look if she wanted, couldn’t she? It shouldn’t bother her. Besides, there were other, more important things to watch.

Slowly, everyone in the room’s gaze was drawn to the girl, and then, to what she was staring at… That is, except for the red girl. Smiling, she stepped forward. “Madoka-chan, so Sayaka dragged you along to—”

In a sudden movement, the girl’s shadow imploded inwards, surging towards the girl, before beginning to claw its way up her legs. Hands made of darkness sloshed up her form, and even as the girl screamed and pulled back, she was submerged in the inky substance. The horrific event only took a moment to transpire, leaving a quivering mass on the ground.

Clinging tightly to Kanagi, Mitama held out a hand, evidently feeling the magic, before gagging, and letting all of her weight sink onto her girlfriend, who grabbed her, even while pulling a step back, bringing the two to stand next to Alina.

A moment later, the red girl stood, her form entirely swathed in the inky black from head to toe. It dripped from her like tar, ribboning as she lifted a foot and took a step forwards toward the pink girl. “Madoka-chan?” Her voice was different, cooler, but pulled taught with anxiety, fear? No, desire.

Shaking her head the pink—Madoka, took a step back. Outside, lightning crackled, a shock of white light flashing, and causing a massive boom shaking the room. The flames that licked up the chamber began to dance with a strong wind that whipped through the broken windows, and despite the heat, Alina could feel speckles of rain striking her exposed skin.

The very small girl, Madoka, spoke softly, “W-why? Why would you do this H-Homura-chan?”

The shadow—the thing—‘Homura’ took another step forward. “Because I love you Madoka-chan.” The words were like nails on a chalkboard, scraping down Alina’s person. “After all,” Cooly she reached out a hand towards Madoka—

Darting forward, the short blue-haired girl rushed the intruder, screaming as her magic crackled, a slightly curved blade flashing in her grip. “You let Kyoko go, whatever you are!”

In a sudden motion, the shadow flicked out the red girl--Kyoko’s spear, slashing into the blue girl’s gut. She took another step forward. “After all,” she repeated, eyes still glued to the very small pink girl, “I want us to be together forever Madoka.”

The blue girl skidded to the ground, a puddle of blood slowly spreading around her. Slowly the girl pushed herself up, tears staining her cheeks. Alina could see the girls’ intestines hanging loosely from a gash in her stomach, but the girl’s eyes were riveted on the creature. “Give her back you monster.” Slowly, she stood, magic already working to close the gap in her stomach.

Suddenly, Kanagi gasped, before pulling Mitama behind her. A moment later, the source of her concern became evident, as Madoka manifested her magic. Across the room, Iroha flung herself to shield Yachiyo’s injured form. Regardless of the room’s reaction, Madoka pulled back her bowstring, ribbons of brilliant pink energy ballooning from the shot even as she sobbed, leveling it on the creature. 

Alina squeezed Karin.

“I know my love is true Kaname, Madoka-chan, all of these trials have told me, even when I doubted you were real, I chose to believe.” A simple smile slipped across Homura’s lips. “I kept your darkness for you, always.” Slowly, deliberately, Kyoko’s body took a step forward. “We don’t have to fight, all you need do is ask for it all back.” Her eyes narrowed to slits, her smile shifting into a wicked sort of grin, “I’ll return it  _ all _ to you. However, then we would be the same, wouldn’t we?”

Suddenly, the blazing bolt lanced forwards, striking out at the shadow creature, who elegantly sidestepped. Or… No, the shadows sidestepped. The dark inky substance that had subsumed Kyoko moved like flowing fabric, long black hair as soft as down feathers, leaving the red-haired girl to be struck by the bolt and sent crashing to the floor. Free of Kyoko’s form, the girl pirouetted, elegant black gown and raven hair flowing about her in an aura of shadows. She came to a delicate pause, staring directly at Madoka, a soft smile on her face. “I’ve even acquiesced to Sayaka-san’s demand to let Kyoko-san go. What else do you want, Madoka-chan?” She took an elegant step forward—seemingly weightlessly gliding across the heat charred carpet. Her violet gaze was locked on to Madoka, boring into her. “Again, there’s no reason for us to fight my love. After all, everything I’ve done here has been for you.”

Madoka’s scream was silenced as a thousand black hands grasped from her shadow, stickily gripping her arms, body, and mouth, stifling the sound and dragging the girl to her knees. Everyone was motionless as they watched dumbstruck by the sudden assault. Alina’s eyes had wandered, her gaze drawn to the windows, where the storm had begun to swell, and Alina could see flickering lights, almost like constellations caught in the torrential downpour that pushed down against the flames.

Seeming to snap herself out of her daze, Sayaka charged the monster—Homura—again, only to have Nanaka stop her, grasping Sayaka’s shoulder. “She’s not our enemy Sayaka-san.”

The blue haired girl--Sayaka was sobbing. “She killed—Please don’t let her have killed—” The girl interrupted herself, slashing at Nanaka, only to have the blow parried as Nanaka unsheathed her blade, catching the attack in a low block as part of the act of drawing. In a swift rotation, Nanaka took Sayaka’s blade with hers, binding steel with steel and driving the point to the ground, razor edge biting into Sayaka’s leg. Still, Sayaka stood, trembling as the blade flensed her calf, as Nanaka stared into her eyes, scrutinizing her.

Karin squeezed Alina tighter, whispering to her, “Alina-s-senpai, I think we should run.” 

Not responding, Alina simply shook her head, eyes wide spheres reflecting the scene.

Nanaka sighed. “Then tend to her wounds, or choose to die with her. The choice is yours.” Shoving Sayaka, before stepping past her, Nanaka refocused on Homura. “You wish us to succeed in our venture, yes Homura-sama? That is your name? My magia tells me both friend and foe, and I know that you do not stand in our way. Shall we deal fairly with each other?” Elegantly, Nanaka sheathed her blade.

Half turning, the girl laughed, but it stretched too far, before becoming something grotesque. “Is that so Tokiwa, Nanaka-chan?” The girl swept forwards, taking a step away from the bound pink girl and towards the swordswoman. “I am nemesis, darkness incarnate. If the goddess is all the light in this world,” she swooped forwards, scooping an arm around Nanaka’s waist and pulling her up into a delicate dip, all her poise hawkishly gathered up above the girl cradled in her arms. Her words were soft, but even Alina could hear them clearly. “I am the devil. You knew that though, didn’t you Nanaka-chan? After all, we’ve danced before.” The two’s lips were mere inches apart, and Alina could see the girl go slack in Homura’s close embrace.

Breaking the moment, Iroha sobbed from her place on the floor with Yachiyo, “Please everyone, Yachiyo-san is still bleeding, and I don’t have enough magic to—” her voice was cut off by a sob shuddering through her body.

Pulling out of the dip, Homura spun Nanaka gracefully, before releasing her, and letting the normally graceful girl tumble off balance. “It’s time though… my project gathers to a head, and all my charms are overthrown.” Her voice was suddenly flat, dispassionately monotone as she turned again to level her gaze on Madoka, who had gone limp in the shadows’ grasp. A rueful smile teased the corner of her lips. “And what strength I have is now my own.” 

Mitama whispered something to Kanagi, squeezing her hand before slipping past. “Why don’t we patch everyone up, and all go back to my shop and get some tea.” The coordinator enthusiastically clasped her hands together, a broad smile gracing her lips, even as Alina picked up on the raw panic that lurked just under her sugary tones.

Mitama’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears, and Alina could see the tension growing. Speaking softly, Alina squeezed Karin back before loosening her grip. “Fool girl… Il mio migliore amico, release me.” Alina could feel tears boiling up in her eyes. “It is Alina Gray’s time to be destroyed.”

Her words took a long moment to register, but when it did, Karin shook her head violently, letting out a sudden sob. “Alina-senpai, I won’t let you go! You’re coming with me! We’re going to go back to the art room, and—” 

Through all the theatrics, Alina’s eyes were still glued to the storm, which tore at the walls. Within its confines, she could see galaxies nebulously churning as they poured inwards, their silky touch reaching towards the small slumped form of Madoka.

Calmly, Alina kissed Karin’s brow, before, in a sudden motion, Alina shoved the younger girl sending her staggering back. After Yachiyo had done her worst, Alina’s soul gem was already inky with imperfections, and her magic wouldn’t be enough on its own to sustain a new barrier. However… she already had a statis cube ready at her fingertips as she sprinted, feeling her body pushed to the maximum. She didn’t have enough magic to start fresh, but she could expand the cube she already had. Freshly sealed wounds tore, stung, and oozed, but Alina’s eyes were locked onto the small pink-haired girl whose form was beginning to become radiant with the glow of a thousand galaxies swirling within its confines.

Even as the black inky grasp of shadows burned away from Madoka’s body, her form began to levitate, filled by its internal aura that was fed by the savage storm that had begun to tear at the walls, ripping plaster, concrete, and steel to get at her. Madoka’s eyes were shut, and she seemed peaceful, regardless of the turmoil about her.

Turning back to face the radiant girl, Homura’s eyes began to brim with crimson tears. The shadow clad woman dropped to her knees, elegantly gloved hands splaying as if to welcome the angelic figure. “It is in your hands that my fate rests.” The composure, the resolve, it all seemed to melt, leaving behind a very small girl. Pitch black eyes gazed up at the divine creature before her, and even though her voice was a whisper, it resonated throughout the room. “Complete me Madoka, my love.”

Damn it… Alina wasn’t going to make it in time. She could feel her magic rearing to go, but without magic, to cut Madoka off from her power she’d need to be close… In her injured state...

Madoka’s eyes flashed open, radiating a blinding white light that filled everything, blocking out everything. Now looming above the shadow, her meek voice had swelled and was still gibbous with tenderness, but beneath the sugary coating, there was absolute authority. “Homura-chan, this isn’t love.” 

The light had dimmed just enough that Alina could see again, and she planted one foot before the other yet again. She was sure she couldn’t make it, yet her body kept moving. Across the room, she could see Mifuyu’s face consumed in a look of horror as she looked on. Iroha was shielding Yachiyo from whatever was to come. Mitama had once again been grabbed by Kanagi, and behind her, she could hear Karin screaming. Karin… Screaming…

_ “Alina-senpai! That hurts!” Alina released her underclassmen, resulting in a scream of panic as the girl pinwheeled her arms comically, teetering on the balls of her feet for a long moment before plummeting and crashing to the tile floor. _

_ Taking a step back, Alina folded her arms defensively. “It is your own fault, you complete idiota! You half-wit excuse for an artist. If you cannot work at a proper easel, how will you ever grow? You must transcend medium, bambino inutile! Now pick yourself up and—” _

_ Karin had begun to sob, but even as she massaged her bruises, the girl was picking herself up. Silently, she nodded, before stepping up to the easel. _

_ Alina hesitated a moment, before slipping her hands around Karin, this time more gently correcting her posture, and folding her fingers about the paintbrush. “Let us begin again.” _

Each step was becoming harder, and Alina could feel pain shooting through her body, rending at her form, but slowly, steadily, she plowed towards the light. Even if she fell down, she would stand up. She had to.

The goddess was speaking, her words resonating like gospel throughout the space that seemed to stretch on forever, the gap Alina couldn't close. “A can’t forgive you for this Homura-chan… You were my truest friend, and even when I vanished, I asked you to keep my secret, but it grew into a poison. It is time for this record to feel hope again, it’s time to begin once more. But I promise I’ll never forget you, my very best friend.”

_ Alina went limp, falling on the bed where she lay. Blood was trickling from her lips, and she could feel it pooling in her mouth. The metal taste filled up her world, and she focused on it through the pain. Suddenly, the spasm wracked her body, rippling up her spine before seizing her diaphragm and clawing its way out of her mouth in a chuckle. She felt so… Empty. Mifuyu’s loving hands had cleansed her of everything. All that’s left was Alina Gray.  _

No… That wasn’t it. It had hurt! Alina could see that thinking back. She hadn’t been emptied, she’d been numb with the pain, but she was still alive, and she was on fire. 

_ She had been hollowed out so that there was nothing left but the shell. “Alina is perfetto. The supreme hand has queened her lord of the trash.” Alina laughed again, even though it hurt.  _

The memory burnt, igniting something inside of Alina that she’d thought had been choked to death by Mifuyu’s divine touch. Something that she’d hoped to kill on that rooftop when she’d stepped into the wind. Now, it was consuming her, and no matter how deep she buried it, the flames that licked it wouldn’t stop devouring her.

White gloved hands released, and the bowstring snapped forward, cracking the world as Madoka fired. Alina was too far, and no matter, the flames that consumed her, that burned her from the inside, she wouldn’t—

At the place where hope had climaxed into vengeance, where the brilliant radiance of the goddess’s bolt shone like a fresh star, blazing steel flashed.

***

It was only by virtue of her magic that Nanaka knew that the blow would fall, and it was also by her magic that her feet had begun to move before her mind had fully even registered the scene, that her blade was in her hand. There was no question or doubt in her mind as she sprinted, dashing towards Madoka Kaname, even as the goddess readied all of her blazing fury. Nanaka could feel the energy radiating outwards, and regardless, in a fluid motion, she leaped, slashing out with her blade to parry the blast of light before it could land.

As the energy touched her, the first thing to wash over her was the aura of tranquility, a euphoria that almost made her loosen her grip, but which broke against her iron resolve. The second was the pain that tore through her body as Nanaka stood before the divine lance and held it on the edge of her sword. The energy ripped through her, and the world went white, her vision burning away to snowblind. Still, though, she held her blade, even as it began to warp and melt. In her hand, she could feel the first of Alina’s twisted crystal gifts shatter, the first wave of hatred assailing her burning away.

_ Nanaka reached out her hands greedily, taking her destiny in her hands. Vengeance was within her grasp. All she needed to do was— _

Nanaka screamed, bringing herself back to reality as she could feel the energy washing over her, shredding her magic vestments and reducing her to the small form that remained. Still though, Nanaka kept her feet planted, just as she had always done. There was balance when she was rooted to the earth, she could feel the energy of the world pulsing up through the soles of her feet, anchoring her… The second trinket shattered.

_ It was intoxicating, the feeling of control as she loomed above Hannah Sarasa. This is what she’d been aching for, wasn’t it? But, if she did it--if she struck her through, then… The girl was laughing—at her? At… Nanaka was horrified as the girl’s fingers closed around her own soul gem, and she screamed as she saw them crunch into the gemstone, broken shards beginning to puncture her fingertips as Hannah kept her eyes locked with Nanaka’s. _

Tears were running freely down Nanaka’s face. She could feel that much even as her world went dull. Her legs were growing feeble, and Nanaka dropped to one knee. Everything was white noise now. Alina’s last trinket snapped, and she felt her form begin to burn as she held her ground.

_ “So, Tokiwa, Nanaka… You’re a rare case, aren’t you?” _

_ Nanaka nodded. “My wish has told me that you should be my true adversary, but there are things that do not add up to form a proper picture.” _

_ Sitting, Kyubey began to groom himself. “Like the memories, you have spoken off?” _

_ “Yes.” Nanaka stood, taking a step away to stare out at the night. “None of this makes sense. If Sarasa-san had existed, and she had manipulated the wraiths into this destruction, I would have expected a trace of it. However, none of my teammates recall this. It is like this world is too perfect. Like the ugly, messy things simply don’t exist. My power tells me my true enemies, but it directs me to people and things that simply do not exist.” Nanaka smiled. “I know they did exist though… There are so many things that don’t add up when you think about them. It’s as if I can see through this veil into what should be filling in the cracks.” _

_ “That seems like a dangerous power Tokiwa, Nanaka-san… It would be best to ignore such things. This sort of thing has ended in disaster before...” _

_ “This sort of thing?” Nanaka spun, her fingers jumping to shield her lips and the eager smile that had sprung across them. _

Nanaka could feel her soul gem cracking under the weight of the arrow. It was like her body was being torn apart piece by piece… She could feel her skin beginning to burn away into nothing… Her soul was beginning to separate from her body, beginning to lose its shape.

_ Nanaka could feel her soul gem flex between her fingers, pain shooting through her whole body, and yet, the agony continued. This is what Hannah Sarasa must have been through leading up to the final moments. Hannah… Who didn’t exist. Nanaka maneuvered the kitchen knife, letting its tip brush the gem. She hesitated, gazing into the reflective surface. If there was no foe to strike down, then why carry a sword? If this world was perfect, then why must that unclean thing which laughed just like Hanna be allowed to exist inside of her? _

_ “Because, as long as you keep living, you can keep loving.” She could feel a warm breath on her ear. “Or… Was everything you did for Hazuki-san in vain? What about Konoha-san? You like her too, don’t you? You and I aren’t that different Tokiwa, Nanaka-chan… You know, someone I loved once told me, ‘If someone ever tells me it's a mistake to have hope, well then, I'll just tell them they're wrong.’ never stop wanting Nanaka-chan. If you do, then there won’t be a purpose, and then...” _

Suddenly, the pain was gone, and Nanaka could feel another presence enter her world. The pressure had lifted, the burning rage, the vengeance, it had all dripped away.

***

Alina’s magic swelled within her. Holding the status field aloft, Alina screamed as she pushed what little magic she had left into letting the green light ripple over everyone in a wave. Suddenly, the light flickered, and the blaze that had filled the room diminished.

Alina could feel the energy she’d severed smashing at the barrier, but it had asserted itself, adhering to the structure of the building and closing out all of the crushing anger that had asserted itself, and the countless wishes that had flowed through the room and swelled the girl, Madoka. Still, though, it was like something had gotten stuck as she tried to close the door, and energy still surged through from the world to ignite the bolt. The room burnt with that single arrow made up of vengeance, rage, bitterness, held fast on Nanaka’s blade, and Alina gulped as she focused on the small figure silhouetted against it.

“Piccolo germoglio… I—”

Ui smiled. Backlit against the light, she looked so… Small. “It’s okay Alina-chan. I know you did your best for me. Right?” 

***

Iroha ran towards the light, screaming her sister’s name. Arcs of lightning shocked off of Nanaka’s blade in waves, and as Iroha drew close, sparks rained across her skin leaving diminutive scorch marks in their wake. Alina looked dumbfounded as she stood across the bolt, Green magic radiating in waves from her as she held the gathering energy at bay. Iroha screamed her sister’s name… Her sister who had been missing, her sister who embraced Alina, hugging her tightly, before turning to look at the energy blazing between Iroha and the girl.

“Ui!” Iroha couldn’t feel the sting of the energy, all she could see, hear, feel, was her sister.

Smiling, Ui turned and looked at her sister. “Iroha! I hope I didn't worry you too badly!” Tears were streaming down her face, and Iroha could see her soul gem very visibly swirled with a black pitch that almost leaked from it.

“I’m coming Ui! Your soul gem!”

Iroha lunged toward her sister, prepared to forge through the blinding radiance, but she was caught as Yachiyo grabbed her from behind, holding on tightly even though her hand was slick with blood. “Iroha-chan, you can’t! I won’t let you die!”

Ui sobbed, “I’m so glad I got to see you again, Onee-chan! I wish you could have met all my friends Iroha, and please read all my letters, OK?” The darkness in her soul gem had begun to leak, trickling down her skin.

“Ui, please!” Iroha sagged in Yachiyo’s embrace. “Please don’t…”

Now seething with darkness, Ui’s words were half a scream, “I love you Iroha! You were the best big sister I could have wanted!”

Iroha let out another scream, throwing herself against Yachiyo’s grip as Ui—cloaked in impurities—stepped towards the blaze. Through the sparks and dancing light, and the veil of shadows, Iroha could see Alina catch Ui’s wrist, holding her back. There was a split second where Alina held the girl, anchoring her, while holding the weight of her magic in the other hand, but then, Ui’s sleight wrist slipped through her grasp, and the girl vanished into the light.

***

Breaking free of her teammate, Momoko rushed to the edge, before looking down into the abyss. Pipes spewed water into the chasm, hinting at the building that is no longer there, but ultimately, the structure was gone.

Tsuruno, standing wide-eyed by the pit’s edge as well, reached out and placed a hand on Momoko to steady herself. Slowly, she turned her gaze from the hole to stare at her old friend. “M-Momoko-chan, I could feel master Yachiyo, and Iroha-chan, and Mi… I wasn’t… I wasn’t strong enough.”

Momoko closed her eyes and sucked in a rattling breath. “Mitama, please be safe…”

Around them, the storm continued to rage. It was as if the rolling thunder, deprived of its target, began to take out its fury on Kamihama. Lightning struck buildings, exploding in a sudden temper that was unnatural. Now broken away from the single goal of crushing the office building, it was as if the many constellations caught within the gale had decided to sow devastation outwards.

Wide-eyed, Momoko barely realized what was happening as Tsuruno suddenly pulled her away as a cloud thick and laden with energy unloaded its wrath on the spot where they had been standing only moments before, causing the concrete to shatter and explode.

***

As the shockwave of hatred, spite, and pure divine wrath was absorbed into Ui, Alina’s barrier snapped into place, pulling the building deep into the artist's labyrinth, letting her magic spirit them away. The energy that had been coursing into Madoka and out through the arrow had been tethering the worlds together—like when a piece of clothing gets caught in a door. The torrent now severed, the office building drifted freely into the barrier.

As the haze cleared, there was no sign of Ui. Nanaka lay on the ground covered in lacerations and only tatters of her flowing dress, and Madoka stood, somewhat diminished, eyes wide, and panting. Across what was a battlefield only moments before, Alina could Iroha slumped against Yachiyo sobbing into her, while the girl seemed to be barely conscious, but still… No… Ui.

In a flurry of movement, Homura stood, her black dress shifting like twisting twilight shadows about her as she closed the distance between her and Madoka in a couple of steps. Raven black wings of twisted iron burst from porcelain skin, before entwining themselves around Madoka, wrapping the girls in the cloying darkness.

Almost in a daze, the pink-haired divine gently embraced the girl holding her, a girl that seemed so… normal. So weak, and… flesh like. Slowly, pinions began to fall from Homura’s wings, and soon, the two stood at the center of a circle of long black feathers.

Alina watched, tears streaking her vision for a split moment before she was wrapped in Karin’s arms again. The girl was screaming and sobbing things that Alina couldn’t comprehend. Slowly, shakily, Alina stood, brushing Karin away. Her magic had already been exhausted, and after expanding the barrier, Alina was at her limit. Still, though, she dragged herself forwards, one step at a time, before coming face to face with Iroha, who stared back at her through tear stained lashes.

Alina felt faint, she couldn’t… “Ti perdono per amore di tua sorella.” Her lips were numb as she spoke. The last thing Alina could remember were soft hands catching her as she lost consciousness.


	13. The Warmth of Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ui having absorbed Madokami's anger, the girls recuperate in Alina's barrier, separated from the Law of Cycles. Yachiyo has problems, Mifuyu dislikes Iroha, Homura and Madoka hold hands, and someone wants to adopt Alina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one took me a while to get out... The end of 2020 was a little rough. Regardless, I'm hoping to get back to posting more regularly, and also, hopefully, finishing up this piece in the near future!

_ “The sudden typhoon that swept Kamihama city without warning last night has cost upwards of a hundred lives and over two hundred billion yen in damages. Countless are injured. As of this morning, the surprise catastrophe continues to cause mass destruction.” _

***

“Homura-chan?” Madoka’s arms slipped up Homura’s back, pulling her into a tighter embrace. She could feel Madoka’s breath on her skin, shallow, but steady. “I’m not mad anymore. I don’t get it but—”

“—Shh, Homura squeezed her tighter. She could feel Homura’s tears wetting her shoulder. “We’ve found a place away from all of it. A place we can finally be happy, right Madoka-chan? We’ve won.”

***

Alina jolted awake, colors flooding in and painting the world in technicolor. Slowly, the world began to resolve from the blurry mess of shapes and colors. Her muscles ached, but still, she held up one arm, letting the shifting lights of her barrier play across the skin. Her barrier… Alina’s eyes shot open, foggy vision cleared by the adrenaline pumping through her body. Even though she ached all over, Alina pushed herself to a sitting position, gritting her teeth. “Dove diavolo è la mia sorella felice?” Alina felt her eyes starting to tear up, and in a vicious motion, she slapped herself across the cheek. It was a dull sting, but she focused on it, forcing words. “Is Ui—”

A soft grip tugged on her sleeve. Wide-eyed, Alina turned her head to bring herself face to face with Iroha. She was slumped on the ground next to Alina, and somewhere, the artist registered that she’d been sleeping with her head on the girl’s lap. “She’s…” Fresh tears boiled up in Iroha’s eyes as well, and her words fell off, even as her face screwed up into a mess of grief.

Pushing away, Alina staggered to her feet, almost falling over, but steadying herself by throwing out an arm and catching Karin’s face in her open palm, even as the Fool Girl rushed to Alina’s aid. The two stood there for a moment, Alina unsure on her feet and leaning on the amateur artist, gripping her head for balance, but a moment later, she shoved her underclassman away, sending Karin sprawling. Reeling away, Alina spun, taking in the room. Flames had died down, replaced by the oozing green of the barrier. Magical girls were scattered around the chamber, most staring at the active commotion. Alina had trouble making out faces… Mitama, Mifuyu, the red and blue ones she hated, Nanaka on the floor, Kanagi. 

Shutting her eyes, Alina slammed her hands to her temples and clutched at her face. “Everybody shut up! Alina needs focus!”

Firm hands found Alina’s shoulders, and she felt a familiar presence. “Shh,” Mitama cooed as she pulled Alina into a soft embrace. She must have sprinted over… “Oh dear, take the time you need.”

It was—Alina didn’t know how to feel, emotions bubbling up within her without a place to go. Taking the easy comfort, she grasped at Mitama’s back, clawing at the girl, trying to pull her closer, to somehow bury herself deeper in the coordinator. She could feel Mitama wince, but she stayed still, stayed quiet. The only movement was as she squeezed Alina tighter.

Letting her eyes drift open, Alina found herself matching gazes with Mifuyu. Her girlfriend blushed a deep crimson, breaking their gaze. A moment later, she was gone, disappearing into the warped halls of the labyrinth.

***

_ There was a stomach churning crunch as Yachiyo slammed her foot into the artist’s chest, causing the girl to splutter up blood. Yachiyo barely hesitated, her hand all too eagerly gripping one of the multitudes of halberds that pierced Alina Gray. Slowly, she turned the weapon, while leaning a gentle pressure onto the shaft. Beneath her, she could tell that her ministrations were striking home, as the villain clenched her teeth, eyes shocked with pain. _

Villain? Yachiyo squeezed her eyes shut while reaching across her body, sliding her hand across her shoulder just above the stump where her arm used to be. The decision to give children these powers was sickening. She was a veteran girl, and she’d tortured a sixteen year old. Moreover, she’d done it easily. Yachiyo felt sick.

Iroha was angry with her too. She probably deserved it… Yachiyo knew she did the right thing restraining her paramour, but it still hurt, and she could see a world where Iroha wouldn’t—couldn’t forgive her. Not for any of it, the torture, the secrets, for preventing her from killing herself trying to save Ui.

She was a monster—that’s what magical girls were. They were fed power until they were sick on it. Nobody should have to make the choices they did, and she shouldn’t have had to hold Iroha back while her sister died in front of her. Maybe if she didn’t have to make these decisions, when she had a chance to be in control, she wouldn’t have... 

_ Yachiyo felt her voice quivering on the edge of shattering. “I’ve dreamed about this Gray, Alina-san. Why did she do it?” _

_ Fighting back visible tears and failing, Alina gritted her teeth, hands gripping at one of the polearms that punctured her chest. Muscles strained, heaving her ragged form a couple of inches up the shaft, sticky red chucks clinging to the weapon’s form. “I-Isn’t it obvious Y-Yachiyo-o?” Yachiyo wasn’t sure the girl would finish her statement, a wave of pain obviously sweeping her. Still, bloody lips continued to twitch. “A-Alina-a is what...ever she desires. You… H-heh! Y-You are il-l s-suo rapi-itore, n...n ...l... s-suo giocattolo...” _

_ Something inside Yachiyo snapped, all reservations vanishing as she screamed. The floodgates were open, and she could feel fresh tears burning her cheeks. In a sudden motion, she stomped, and she could hear ribs crack under her weight, even as the artist let out an all consuming shriek. _

Finding her breaths ragged and labored, Yachiyo brought her hand up to clutch at her forehead, pushing grubby fingers through her bangs as the veteran girl shot to her feet. She’d had one last chance at normal… No, not normal, beautiful. Before they left, she could remember Iroha in the kitchen. The way they’d been so close, how the girl had smelled so intoxicating that it hurt. She’d ruined it all. At least Iroha knew what she was now. Nanami, Yachiyo, murderer, monster, deviant?

In a violent motion, Yachiyo slammed her fist into the wall, steadying herself on it. Iroha had lost her sister. Yachiyo shouldn’t be bitter about things she would never have. She shouldn’t crowd Iroha either. If when she was better Iroha—

—No! She wouldn’t let herself. Even if Iroha decided she could trust Yachiyo again, somehow… Even if she decided to stay in the city that had killed her little sister, somehow… Yachiyo wouldn’t let herself devour Iroha. She was beautiful, perfect, pure. There was a hollow craving in Yachiyo that had led to her wish, that had led to Kanae and Mel’s deaths. She should have known better. She’d hoped for love, and she’d allowed herself to dream. She didn’t deserve happiness, not after she’d killed her friends… not after she’d tortured a God damned sixteen year old. Most of all, she wouldn’t let that happiness consume a girl four years her junior. How had she even allowed herself to fantasize about Iroha? Was she sick? Definitely, how had deluded herself into thinking otherwise?

Yachiyo leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, letting moments slip into minutes.

An uncertain voice broke the silence, “Y-Yachan?”

Closing her eyes, Yachiyo let out a slow breath. “Azusa-san, do you need something?” She half turned, shooting daggers at her ex.

Mifuyu balked at Yachiyo’s words, her gaze dropping to her feet as she slowly made her way forward. “You have every right to be upset Yachan. When we get home—”

“No.” The word reprimand was immediate and instinctual. “I’m glad you’re alive.” Yachiyo felt her heart soften ever so slightly. Hadn’t she been looking for Mifuyu this whole time, hadn’t she wanted her? “We’re done.” Yachiyo clenched her jaw tightly, leveling her steely gaze against Mifuyu.

Seemingly wounded by Yachiyo’s words, Mifuyu shrank back. “Maybe we shouldn’t make any hasty decisions, okay? We’ve known each other forever Yachan. Let’s not throw that away.” Stepping forward, Mifuyu slipped her hands over Yachiyo’s, holding it gently. “I know you, and I know this isn’t what you want.”

Yachiyo bit her lip, holding in her questions, her accusations.

Sliding closer, Mifuyu snaked a hand around Yachiyo’s waist. “Once this is over, we’ll be better than before. Alina came up with—”

“Alina?” Yachiyo felt her lips twist into a rictus grin. “Are those the terms you and her are on?”

“A slip of the tongue, you’re being paranoid again, Yachan. Let me—”

In a sudden motion, Yachiyo shook her head violently, clenching her fist tight, and pulling away. “Leave.”

Reaching down, Mifuyu’s fingers played at Yachiyo’s curled ones, trying to lace between them and failing. “Yachan, I choose you.”

***

Unfocused was an understatement. Iroha felt like she might faint at any moment, and her whole body trembled as she stood. Ui couldn’t be gone. There had to be another answer hiding somewhere. Alina had begun to settle disgruntledly, and Iroha closed the distance on unsteady feet. “You tried to kill me on the train. When I first came to Kamihama. Why?”

Alina looked up at the girl. She took a moment, eyes boring into Iroha, before speaking calmly. “Sì, and so what, grande germoglio?”

Ignoring whatever foreign jab the artist had made, Iroha stared at the girl, trying to find any rhyme or reason. “Why would you do that?”

The apparent humor of Iroha’s question swept Alina, reducing the girl to a cackling mess. She held up a hand, single blood and grime flecked index finger extended, while her other hand fidgeted freely with her bangs.

“Oh dear, Alina-chan, she’s just concerned.” Mitama squeezed the artist slightly, who exhibited a slight wince.

“Tamaki-san,” Alina had gathered what composure she possessed, leveling it at Iroha. “It’s nothing personal. In fact, I, Alina, had zero interest in you. After all, you have none of the potenziale that… Ui-chan had. You were useless to me beyond fuel.”

Interrupting, Karin burst into the conversation. “That’s really mean Alina-senpai. You shouldn’t say things like that!” The girl balled her tiny hands into fists.

Chuckling, Alina clutched at her stomach, calming the outburst and slumping into Mitama’s arms. “Whatever. Non ha conseguenze. I give zero scats what any of you idiotas think of me. Even if this piece has failed, you will see my beauty, my vision! None of you can stop me.” Fishing in her pouch, Alina pulls out a carton of cigarettes, opening it to find herself empty. In a sudden exhibit of rage, she chucked the small box, which crumpled under the force of impact. “Siete tutti degli idioti! Tutti voi.”

Gulping down air, Iroha struck what she hopes is a confident pose, asserting herself. “Gray, Alina-san, what is this place?”

Alina simply shrugged. “It’s my stupido desiderio. This is my private sanctum, removed from reality. When I alone realized that those two would destroy us all, I cut us off from whatever power fueled their magic! My barriers cut off contact from the outside. Whatever magic this girl was using cannot find its way through mine. She is no match for my skill!” Alina paused, “If you require additional answers, you must pay deference to Ali—to me.”

“Alina-san, I—” Iroha stuttered, but Alina simply talked over her.

“From today, it is Alina-sama to you. Capire?”

Suddenly, red hot anger was surging up in Iroha, and she felt her fists ball. “I’ve upended my life and risked death trying to find Ui, only to end up here, and it’s your fault! I’m not going to pay deference, or anything else, and you’re going to answer my questions!” Iroha could feel fresh tears stinging her face, but she didn’t care, instead locking gazes with the artist.

A tense silence settled for a split moment, but then Alina chuckled, sagging into the coordinator’s arms. “Ugh, whatever, my sorellina... I, Alina Gray, will answer your questions.”

***

Homura couldn’t stop blushing. The two girls sat looking out into the iridescent barrier, in near silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Madoka had leaned herself against Homura’s larger frame, her pink hair loosed from its normal ribbons and draped over Homura’s shoulder. The nascent goddess’s eyes were closed, her breaths steady.

Keeping her arm wrapped loosely around Madoka, Homura couldn’t rip her eyes from her. It felt like eternities had come and gone since the last time they’d been this close, and Homura savored the moment, feeling every one of the smaller girl’s breaths. Eventually, the devil spoke, her voice initially scratchy from the long silence that had settled over them. “You have every right to hate me…”

Blinking open her eyes, Madoka stretched, before looking at Homura, appraising her. “I couldn’t ever hate you Homura, but… I think I might still be a little angry, but I don’t hate you.”

Homura couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll do it again. It’s in my nature.” She chewed her lip even as she said it. She had a role to fulfill. Madoka was beauty, love, peace, happiness, kindness, and every other pure and good thing personified. Homura knew she was the counterbalance.

“I know.” Madoka giggled, nuzzling her head in against Homura once more. “But I don’t think you were wholly wrong either.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Homura pulled her knees in, her free arm wrapping around them, while her occupied one tightened into a death grip on Madoka. She said nothing but shook her head, ever so slightly. She could feel tears brimming up from that deep place in her heart she’d tried to kill.

A gentle, warm hand slid along Homura’s face, before Madoka’s thumb wiped away the fresh tears. “I don’t think anyone’s completely right or wrong. Good or bad—either. I think that’s what makes us people, Homura.”

Homura didn’t open her eyes, speaking quietly as she squeezed Madoka’s slender frame. “We’re not people.”

Madoka giggled again, letting her head fall on Homura’s shoulder once more. “Kinda,” her voice quivered slightly, before gaining traction. “But I don’t think that’s entirely true either! If you were just bad, I don’t think you would have asked me in the lily field.”

Homura couldn't help but Blush. “Y-You remember that?”

“Of course I do!” Madoka sat up suddenly. “I forgot, but I remember now Homura-chan! I could never forget you, after all, you’re my very best friend!” Madoka clasped the other girl’s hands tightly, leaning in close. “No matter what happens, I will always remember you! I promised you that, didn’t I?”

“... I won’t let you go back. Never again.” Tears had begun to brim up in Homura’s vision, as she slid her own hands to clasp Madoka’s, holding them in a vice grip. “I refuse.”

Madoka’s brows furrowed. “But then, who will save people, Homura-chan? Magical girls everywhere need hope, and—”

“—And they were saved without you as well! The Law of Cycles doesn’t need you!” Homura was on her feet, her whole body shaking. “I told you that one day I’d be your enemy, Kaname, Madoka, and I refuse to allow you to suffer! This world is my labyrinth, and I will ensure that nothing stands in our way, even if I have to burn everything away. Do you understand me?” Homura had ceased trying to hold back the sobs that wracked her body. 

Standing as well, once again, Madoka slipped her own slender hands around Homura’s. “This isn’t your labyrinth though, and we’re not enemies, not now, right?”

Homura lunged, suddenly hugging Madoka close. “Do you know how many stars I killed so that we could both be here? How many times did I restart this world? You might say that I’m your friend, but…” Homura’s voice dropped to a whisper as she nuzzled her face into Madoka’s hair, her lips brushing against her ear. “... I love you, Kaname, Madoka.”

***

A dull ache brought Nanaka back to reality. Greedily, she sucked in air, before a coughing fit wracked her body. Life seeped through her muscles, bringing fresh pain. Nanaka snapped her eyes open, finding—nothing. Panic set in, and Nanaka sunk her teeth into her tongue to hold back the scream that tried to burst from her throat.

She could hear a voice above her, distant at first, but then clearer. “[...] Tokiwa-san, can you hear me?”

Reaching out, Nanaka grasped for the voice, feeling a warm wrist, she sunk her fingers in, gripping hard. She heard a grunt, the shifting of weight. Nanaka didn’t know what to say, what to do, instead, she just held on tight.

A steady hand gently ran through her hair, smoothing it back. “You were very brave.” Nanaka placed the voice as Izumi, Kanagi. Figured. All she wanted was to see her team, to laugh with them again. To see Hazuki… or Konoha—either would do. She’d settle for Izumi.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Nanaka gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. “What happened?” There were a million more specific questions Nanaka wanted to ask, but she would not show weakness. Not in front of her friends, her enemies, or those undecided.

Kanagi chuckled, gently pushing Nanaka back down. “That girl, Kaname-san, you blocked her attack. With the amount of magic she’d gathered, you were the only thing between us and being cooked.”

“I understand this.” Nanaka tried to sit up, but Kanagi’s hand was like a brick wall.

“Rest.” Kanagi exerted a heavier pressure that made Nanaka wince involuntarily, before loosening her grip. “Regardless, Alina-san used her magic to nullify the blast somehow, but it killed Tamaki-san’s sister somehow. I’ll admit, I’m still confused—”

Pushing herself up violently, Nanaka interrupted her through gritted teeth. “Damn, Ui-san died? I didn’t even think that she was here. This is a terrible miscalculation.”

There was a moment’s pause, the hand didn’t come. Izumi had given up on suppressing Nanaka. “I don’t want to jump to hasty assumptions. Regardless, Alina-san secured us behind a barrier, which cut Kaname-san off from the source of her magic. Kaname-san, and that creature, Akemi-san, aren’t telling anyone more either. I just hope that those still in Kamihama aren’t in too bad a situation…”

Nanaka tried to quantify everything she’d heard, before allowing herself to admit the elephant in the room. “And my condition?”

Softly, Kanagi reached down, and Nanaka could feel the boss of the east touch something more sensitive than her body. Gently, she pressed Nanaka’s soul gem into her hands, allowing Nanaka to run her fingers along the surface. Thousands of fractures ran along the gem’s surface, and she could some pieces shift under her fingertips, causing gut-wrenching pain. She gritted her teeth, but even so, the tears started to pour down her cheeks no matter how hard she might try to hold them back.

***

“Correct, I, Alina, had zero intention for this mess to occur. In fact, I am furioso at this situation! I had simply come to... acquire Mitama-san’s services, and then Izumi-san had to ruin everything!”

“Then why did you kill Ui!” Iroha was furious again, her hands balled into fists.

Equally passionately, Karin stomped her foot. “I’m sure Alina-senpai had a good reason, just give her space to say it! She’s the only reason any of us are alive!”

Interrupting the argument, Mitama reached out and placed a hand on both of the girls, pushing them a step apart. “Alina-chan came to me wanting to save the child from despair!” Her arms went slack. “It’s my fault that I couldn’t save her…”

Alina’s voice was hoarse when she spoke. “Ui-chan meant nothing to Alina. I... She was simply a tool, however, an artist never damages her prized brushes! If I had any way to save Ui-chan, I would have never put her at risk, you idiota. Do you really think—”

Shrieking with all of her lungs, Iroha lunged at Alina, shoving the artist to the ground.

Grunting, Alina grabbed the smaller girl’s hair. “Get off me you rabid bitch! I would never have taken in your sister if I knew this was my reward!” A moment later, her arms went slack.

Iroha’s body, suddenly limp, was wracked with sobs. Even though she fought them, Alina couldn’t help but reciprocate, letting her arms clutch around Iroha, pulling her tight. The two girls embraced, reluctantly sobbing into each other.

***

“There you are, you dumbass.” Sayaka couldn’t help but laugh as Kyoko blinked her eyes open.

“I’m frickin’ hungry.” Kyoko grinned through the pain she was experiencing.

Try as she might, Sayaka couldn’t help but laugh. Bending down, she gently kissed Kyoko’s forehead. “That’s the first thing ya think of, huh? You’re even dumber than I thought!”

“Shut up!” Kyoko pushed herself up, wincing the effort, but still pushing herself to sit. “I had a real bad dream.” Her expression sobered.

Sayaka couldn’t help but pause, scooting closer and sliding a comforting arm around her girlfriend. “Yeah? Wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah, I do.” Kyoko—normally standoffish—leaned into the embrace. “I dreamed that you’d died fighting wraiths dumbly on your own, and that Homura—you know, that transfer student that gives us the heebie-jeebies—that she was a magical girl, but that she turned into a monster because Kyubey was trying to trap the law of cycles, who was Madoka. It was super vivid, and I was real alone. You ended up being Madoka’s helper though, and I got to see you again!”

Sayaka furrowed her brows. “Pretty weird, but I promise, I’m not going anywhere! Not even if you pay me!”

“Promise?” Kyoko looked away, face guilt-smeared.

“Yeah, promise.”

***

Finding her way through the now quiet hallways, Iroha wandered, feet moving without mentally logging a destination. She had a blind hope that she’d find—

The pale face that greeted her, framed by silver hair, was not the one she’d hoped for. There was a hesitation as the two women stared at each other. Mifuyu was taller, and Iroha would normally be intimidated by the self-assured maturity that she radiated. Now, she was simply exhausted. “Azusa-san.”

Mifuyu was silent for a long moment, her nostrils flared, assessing Iroha. When she spoke, her voice was frigid. “I guess Yachan’s type hasn’t changed since we first met. If I was still your age and pure, maybe Yachan would still love me.”

“Azusa-san, I think you—”

In a sudden motion, Mifuyu pushed past her. Iroha watched the older girl leave wordlessly, before slipping into the office Mifuyu had exited, surveying the dark room. Slowly, she crept forward, trying hard not to breathe. She focused on the dark form that sat desolate on the edge of a table. Yachiyo was very still, statuesque.

“Ehm,” Iroha cleared her throat, “Yachiyo-san, are you okay?”

Turning, the older girl’s face caught the light from the door, illuminating a mess of tears. “... I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. After all, your sister—” Yachiyo bit her tongue, before looking away. “Apologies.”

Stealing forward, Iroha hesitated, before boosting herself onto the table beside Yachiyo. The two sat quietly, acutely aware of one another’s proximity. Finally, Iroha broke the silence. “You saved my life! I promised you, I wouldn’t die, and I almost did. If you hadn’t been there I would-I would be... Just like—just like Ui. Even if I didn’t die, at best, I would end up like Tokiwa-san.” Iroha tentatively reached out, sliding her hand over Yachiyo’s. “I think… We should offer to let Alina-san live at Mikazuki villa too. She has to have had something happen to make her bad. You said that it was a boarding house and that you used to—”

“What?!” Yachiyo yanked her hand free. “After what I did, I—”

Iroha gripped her hand again, this time more forcefully. “I know you’re not a bad person Yachiyo-san, you saved me! I… think you made a mistake, and did something terrible, and if I had to guess, you’re probably beating yourself up for it! I don’t think you’re evil! I don’t think Alina-san’s evil either, I think she doesn’t have a family though, and I think you could fix things!” Iroha sucked in a breath, biting her lip, before continuing, “and I think you probably need a family too, Yachiyo-san.”

“... Iroha-chan.” Yachiyo wiped away tears. “You don’t have to push yourself to take care of everyone. Not all of us deserve that kindness. Let everyone else think about the future for now, and—”

“I can’t.” Iroha quietly tucked her arms around herself, drawing in. “If I don’t think about the future, I’m going to think about the past, and I’m not… ready… to do that yet. I think I’m still in shock a little.” She found herself smiling, even though she felt sick. “So, no, I’m going to take care of everyone, and that includes you, Yachiyo-san. I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Yachiyo burst out laughing, tears flowing freely once more. “I was going to tell you to leave. I didn’t think you could throw another curveball, but all right. You’ll take care of me.” Her bottom lip trembled as she reached out, taking Iroha’s hand again. Her laughter quieted as she sucked in a deep breath. “B-but when you need someone to take care of you, I—don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“I will.” Iroha squeezed her hand. “Are… you okay Yachiyo? I think you—you lost someone too, didn’t you?”

Exhaling, Yachiyo squeezed her hand back. “She was dead for a long time I think. I just hadn’t realized it yet.”

Iroha nodded. “Y-Yachiyo-san, l-lets start a family together, okay?”

***

Karin didn’t know what to say or do. She’d wanted to find Alina, yes, but she was unnerved at this… side? This side of her senpai. Karin felt her heart beat faster, almost painfully so, as Alina broke down, lashing out, or imploding in despair seemingly without rhyme or reason. After the last time, she’d snapped at her, Karin had put some distance between the two. She was used to Alina lashing out. Whenever she ran out of inspiration, Alina would scream, pull at her hair, and destroy her artwork. Now, Alina had taken a larger stage, and Karin would do what she always did, watch from the sidelines until the storm had passed.

Alina was currently across the room, speaking with Sayaka—Karin wasn’t sure how any of them fit in. The girl’s girlfriend, Kyoko? She was pissed, Alina was getting defensive. Karin hoped that it would blow over soon. Reaching into her school bag, Karin pulled out the container of strawberry milk she’d purchased before walking home. She’d bought one every day in case, just in case somehow she crossed tracks with her senpai.

Across the room, there was a commotion, as a woman swept in. Karin recognized her as Yahiyo’s gir—Ehm—Mifuyu. She looked tumultuous, as she stormed across the room, and shooting daggers at anyone who looked her way. Karin watched as seemingly undaunted Alina broke off from her argument to bee-line for Mifuyu. 

Karin looked down at her milk as Alina pushed close, sliding her hands around a disgruntled Mifuyu’s waist. It wasn’t hard to put together the two’s relationship, even if things seemed contentious. Karin had thought that she was special to Alina, that the two shared a secret world of their own; the art room at Sakae General School. She had evidently been mistaken.

Suddenly, a woman crouched next to her, causing Karin to jump. Nagita—Kanagi looked exhausted as she positioned herself next to the artist. The two exchanged a brief look before Kanagi sighed. “Karin-sensei, I’m sorry. Troubles of the heart sting worse than most.”

“Troubles of the—” Karin couldn’t help it, she glanced back at Alina and Mifuyu, before snapping her attention back to Kanagi. “Did you read my mind?!”

Kanagi laughed. “In a manner of speaking, though, I didn’t need to use any magic to do so. Your face betrays your thoughts.” Reaching out, she placed a hand on Karin’s shoulder, squeezing the younger girl reassuringly.

“Na—Izumi-san, h-have you ever been in a situation like this?” Karin tried to pull in on herself, focusing all her attention on the carton of milk clutched in her small hands.

Another squeeze. “Karin,” the artist startled, tensing at the lack of honorifics. Seeming to notice the girl’s shock, the boss of the east smiled softly. “you can call me whatever you want. As for relationships, I don’t think I’ve ever been in your exact situation, but I’ve weathered close enough.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, do you want me to talk about it? I can listen too.”

Karin gulped. “Can you t-tell me about it?”

Nodding, a visible tension dropped from Kanagi’s form as she settled next to Karin. When she spoke, Kanagi’s voice skidded along her lower register. “When Mitama-chan and I got together, everything was great. Honeymoon-esque. I come from a very poor family, Karin-sensei. When I turned fourteen, I lied about my age and got my first job. As I got older, I worked more, and now, I’m the primary provider for my family. What that means, among other things, is that I don’t have a lot of free time, especially since I have to balance keeping tabs on the eastern girls. It turns out that while I love Mitama-chan with my whole heart, at the moment, there are things that she needs that I can’t supply. I hope that one day, I’ll be able to marry her—legislation allowing—but I couldn’t give her everything she needed at that time, or even now.” Kanagi slipped her arm around Karin’s shoulders, nurturing. “That’s when she got together with Momoko-san.” Kanagi laughed wryly. “My first instinct was to be angry, but luckily, before I ruined anything, came to my senses, and I realized that even though Mitama needed Momoko-san, that didn’t mean she wasn’t in love with me.”

Biting her lip, Karin glanced up at Kanagi, before letting her weight lean against her. “S-So you let them be together?”

“Absolutely.” Giving Karin a squeeze, Kanagi released her, before leaning away. “I never gave up on Mitama-chan, and I accepted what she wanted, and over time, I realized why she needed Momoko-san. Over time, I even… I even started to love Momoko-san too, though, in a different way. My point is, sometimes, your heart encourages you to make rash decisions, but things will turn out better if you listen to what your partner’s heart is saying.”

Karin smiled nervously. “L-listen to Alina-senpai’s heart? I don’t have magic like yours.” She blushed a deep scarlet.

Laughing, Kanagi frizzed Karin’s hair in a sudden movement that made the younger girl scowl. “You’ll find a way.” Retracting her hand, Kanagi propped her chin on her palm, before observing Alina and Mifuyu. “I like you more than I like Azusa-san.” She chuckled. “Also, I doubt Alina-san and Azusa-san will last. Just be patient.”

“H-How do you know?”

Kanagi smiled. “Intuition.”

***

Madoka nervously ran her fingers through her bangs before glancing at Homura. The taller girl was confident, a slight smirk. Reaching out, Madoka gripped her hand, and squeezed, before slipping through the door.

***

Alina swaggered a step back, a low crackle emanating from her gut. “I, Alina, do not forgive, but your perfetta body is still una fonte di ispirazione! You may have betrayed me, but Alina is above this Human betrayal is expected. This time, I will accept it.” She was shaking. She hadn’t stopped shaking since her exchange with Iroha, but it was worse now she was face to face with Mifuyu. Things had fallen apart, hard, but there was no use dwelling in the past. Alina had to move forward, it was a necessity. When you ruined a perfect piece, you didn’t cry over it, you started again, you learned from your mistakes.

Biting her lip, Mifuyu was avoiding eye contact. “Okay, can… we talk about this later?” Mifuyu folded her hands, massaging knuckles still messy with bruises. Alina couldn’t stop staring at them.

Jerking her focus away from Mifuyu’s hands, Alina narrowed her eyes to slits. “Do you not think you can control yourself, Mifuyu?”

Taking a step back, Mifuyu’s eyes were wide as she searched the room for anyone, anything, but Alina.

The tension was snapped by a soft voice, “Ehm, everyone?” Madoka had entered the room quietly, the other girl—Homura—tailing her like a shadow. “I have something I’d like to say.” She glanced at her friend, before reaching back and squeezing the brooding girl’s hand.

“Ugh, Mifuyu, we will speak later.” Stepping away from her girlfriend Alina cleared her throat, before speaking loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear. “What is it, torta minuscola? I wish to hear you, and your moglie inquietante explain why Tamaki, Ui-chan, is dead.”

The girl closed her eyes, gulping in a deep breath, before flashing them open again. “My name is Kaname, Madoka, and my wish was to bring hope to every magical girl. I am the law of cycles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... still not sure if I ship Iroyachi or not. Like, Magireco really wants me to, and, like, I want to, but it low-key gives me Happy Sugar Life vibes, NGL. Oh well, apparently I can write a 60k word fic, and still not be sure how I feel about it...


End file.
